Destined to Be Siblings
by laney08
Summary: Braxton brothers have finally moved to Summer Bay&have already started causing Chaos to the town.With Casey finally in a relationship with Ruby,Heath causing trouble with other gangs&Brax trying to hide his Love for what will happen when Gabby there sister makes a surprise visit to her brothers?Will they be able to keep her safe from all the drama? or will it break her?
1. Chapter 1

Destined to be Siblings

**Family is not always about Blood. Sometimes its about who is there to hold your hand and support you, when you need them **

The River Boys know the Value of Family, they know every Family is not perfect. Every Family Argue, Fight and even stop talking to each other for a while, but at the end of the day Family is Family and the love will always be there.

Gabby Braxton is just like any other teenage Girl trying to find her place in this world. She is a strong tough girl, its doesn't matter how much crap she is going through or how sad she is, she will always be able to say those two words " I'm Fine" even though its usually a lie. She does this because she has to in order to keep her family together, to keep her brothers in line.

To everyone in town her brothers come of as the Careless and reckless River boys that only care about Girls, surfing and Violence, but what the town will never know and understand is their unconditional love and protection for each other, because they know the bond and love between a brother and sister is the greatest thing you can have.

The Braxton brothers have finally moved permanently to Summer Bay and have already started causing Chaos to the town. With Casey finally in a relationship with Ruby, Heath causing trouble with other surf gangs and Brax trying to hide his growing Love for Charlie, so what will happen when Gabby makes a surprise visit to her brothers? Will they be able to keep her safe from all the Dramas in Summer Bay? Or will her new home be the thing that finally breaks Gabby?

P.S- Starts a couple of months after they first arrived in Summer Bay, when Charlie and Ruby were still in it :) Crap summary give it a chance.


	2. Chapter 1- Returning to a new home

Returning to a New place to call home

Gabby P.O.V

Water and Sand , That was all I can see while driving past the welcome to Summer Bay sign, it doesn't look as good as Mangrove River usually does on a summer weekend but it has to be better than the city. I had finally gotten to a point where I couldn't take the inner suburbs any longer, waking up every day to a dirty street of old Terraces houses and homeless people lurking around the neighbourhood was about to kill me. So that's why I've decided to come back and live with my brothers in this new town they have decided to call home. Just by the people I can see hanging around in groups as I look outside the passenger window, I knew that it was defiantly not Mangrove River, but I am not going to be quick to judge the place since I haven't even gotten out of the car and walked around yet. Besides I have a lot of painful memories in Mangrove River, maybe leaving them there and starting new somewhere else was all that I needed.

" So your brothers really don't know your coming, do they?" Jake asked as we both got out of the car and walked up to the little beach fence allowing us to really look at the beach in front of us, that just kept stretching along until disappearing around the hill. I know I shouldn't even be near Jake since he isn't on the best of terms with my brothers, they used to be, used be best friends actually, but ever since Jake started his own gang they haven't gotten along. My brothers used to tell me he was dangerous and not to get involved with him, but for as long as I known him he has always been nice and caring, he even picked me up from that stupid boarding school that I have been at for nearly a year and a half. But don't get me wrong I still have my eyes open and guard up just in case he decides to use me as bait or revenge on my brothers.

" Nope, haven't seen them since they dropped me of at that awful place" I replied not bothering to even look at him because I was so captivated by the beach which I haven't seen in so long. You see, just over a year and a bit my family thought I needed to go to this rehab for teens, that helped dealing with things like eating disorders, depression, suicide and anxiety, which in true honest back than I did need help with a few issues, but what I hated the most was my mother didn't honestly give a crap about me she still doesn't , but she was still the one who got to decide where I went and for how long without even really understanding the struggles I was going through.

" Well, they are defiantly going to be surprised. " he commented while also looking at the amazing beach. I was so happy to be out of that rehab place, even if it did help me a lot with my issues. Back in the day, I wasn't like the way I am today. I wasn't this tan, skinny girl with long blonde surfer hair who stood up proud and with confidence, I was actually the total opposite, I couldn't leave the house without thinking someone was making a nasty comment or judging me by my weight I used to be ,which was over 20 kg heavier than I am today.

After entering the rehab for Depression about two months later of getting arrested , I decided I wanted to change my visual appearance and lose that weight, hoping that being skinny would help me with my confidence and actually help me love myself again, but as the weight kept coming of me, for some reason my low confidence stayed a lot the same and my insecurities still ruled my life. That's when I realised it had nothing to do with my body, it was all in my head. The only way I was going to be a confident, smart woman was I needed to start thinking positively and start loving my body.

" Just remember not to mention my name, when they ask how you got here" he whispered while leaning down close to my ear, by the tone In his voice he was trying to scare me and warn me a little bit and honestly It was giving me a few chills of fear up and down my back, as he continued to talk like he was threatening me for silence or something.

" I promise" I replied ,smiling softly at his threatening attempts against me while walking back to his car, leaving me standing here alone in front of the beach. I didn't actually mind the peace and quiet which was helping me think about what I was going to say to my three brothers, who I haven't seen in so long.

You have no idea what its like going from being super close with your brothers, to being shipped of nearly an hour away so you can be taught how to control these demons inside your head. But I can't stand here all day and complain about the past. Because the past is the past, we have to learn from our mistakes and move on. That's the only way of surviving in this world.

I didn't have to stand there much longer before spotting one of my brothers, it was Casey to be exact. He would have been just another random teenager walking home if it wasn't for his little turn allowing me to see his face and smile. I know straight away it was Casey and from the female holding his hand, he obviously finally has a girlfriend.

Just watching them on the beach, I knew I couldn't wait any longer to go see my brother again. Casey and I have always been the closest, maybe because he is only one year older than me, Or maybe it was because we found security in each other. Heath and Brax are both leaders of the River Boys and well Casey and I have always been misjudged because of our older brothers, causing a lot for Casey who was trying to fit in and find his own pathway in life.

I watched the young girl with brown hair leave Casey's side before walking up towards the surf club, allowing me to finally surprise Casey.

" you know I prefer that uniform rather the other one" I yelled while I was walking towards him, I was trying to remain calm and collected but all I wanted to do was jump on him and tackle him to the ground, squeezing him so tight that it was hard to breath, but instead I went with the cool and calm idea.

After hearing a voice come his way I saw Casey look up at me and letting our eyes finally connect for the first time in so long. I could tell it took him a few seconds to actually realise it was me since I look so different from last time he saw me.

" Gabby" he stuttered trying to find other words to say, but all I could see was shock on his face as he continued to stare at me. I wanted to say something as well, but it just didn't feel like the right time so instead I answered him by smiling, hopefully showing all the happiness and excitement that was building up inside.

" NO, bloody way" he shouted not being able to control the huge smile that appeared on his face while running and picking me up in his arms.

" what the hell are you doing here, I thought you had another couple of months" he said while gently placing me down, but still keeping me secure in his arms. I love seeing all the high spirit within him being unleashed as he finally held his sister again. I am used to being held in my brothers arms, protecting me like it was his only mission in this world, he has been doing it since I can remember, whenever our father got drunk Brax would take Heath, Casey and I to the beach knowing it was the only safe place, where we used to hug each other for warmth and protection.

" I was over it. I missed you guys" I replied, hoping he didn't hear the lie within my answer. I want to tell him the truth but no yet, I need time to get comfortable here.

" We missed you too" he said, cupping my cheeks with his cold hands and stepping back so he could check me out to make sure it wasn't a dream or anything.

" You look so different, Incredible and amazing but I hardly recognised you at the start" he comment as he looked at me, studying every inch of my new look. I don't think I look any different but as I said before its all In my head, but I know I have changed a lot since leaving. I lost 20 kg, toned up a lot, died my hair blonder than it was before, got a nice tan and also got a few small tattoos that weren't that visible to everyone knowing Brax is going to freak when he just sees the new piercings I got on my ear and belly button.

" thanks, I decided to lose all that stupid weight I had gained" I smirked giving him a little twirl but never dropping my smile. The main idea was I had to show my brothers and prove to them that I was all better and I was happy and that I didn't need to go back to that place, even if I had to pretend to be happy, which I usually do anyway.

" you were still pretty back than, but I am just happy I have my sister back" he joked before pulling me into another big hug and showing his affection. The affection I have missed so much and have been thriving for.

" same here" I mumbled as I rested my head on his chest, hearing his heat beat so fast from all the shock and surprises that he had just witnessed. I love feeling the warmth finally come back and that hole that was in your heart starting to heal knowing you were back where you needed to be, and you could finally start to feel a belonging again.

**Ruby P.O.V**

There I stood watching my boyfriend hug the life out of some trashy girl wearing mini shorts and a singlet that didn't even cover all her tummy. How could he cheat on me just minutes after me leaving to go home. I was feeling so betrayed and hurt that he was doing it so publicly, it was like he was rubbing it in my face or he just didn't give a shit.

I honestly just kept standing there not really knowing what to do. I did want to march down there and rip her from his arms and warn her to back off but for some reason my body wouldn't move.

Tears began foaming when realisation started to hit me, but I was still confused as to why I was crying. Was it because I realised Charlie was right, the Braxton Brothers cannot be trusted or was it because just watching the way he hugged her and smiled at her made me realise whoever she was he really cares about her, probably more than me.


	3. Chapter 2- New Start

**Gabby P.O.V**

It took some time catching up with Casey, it wasn't one of those moments you could rush, you just had to let it flow and see where it took you. But as the minutes went on as we sat on the beach telling each other things that we haven't been able to say on the phone, I knew I couldn't hold of in seeing my other brothers any longer, it wasn't that I didn't want to see them it's just I know they will ask more serious question, especially Brax.

" You know where I can find Heath" I asked sitting next to Casey on he beach looking over at the new place I can call home. I was actually getting used to it pretty quickly, not that it was hard or anything since the place is beautiful.

I was expecting Casey to reply straight away but when he didn't and I looked over seeing the hurt in his eyes, I could tell straight away that they obviously weren't getting along. Living with them for so long you start to recognise the faces that they pull for certain feelings and emotion, since them all being boys and not big talkers

" Don't ask" Casey muttered after seeing the reaction in my face, he knows me to well, he knows my first question was going be what they were fighting about this time. So instead I listened to him as dropped te while conversation about Heath, I knew I could always ask someone else where to Find him.  
>For another couple if minutes we chatted until Casey forgot he has to do something for out stupid arse mother. I have no idea why he still even cares about her, she did through him out a couple of weeks ago because he wanted to continue studying and going to school instead of being a drop out like she was. As you probably already can tell, I'm not a massive fan of my mother, we have never had a good relationship, my brothers have raised me better and more than she has.<p>

Since Casey decided to leave me, I have to find my other brothers all by myself, after Casey told me he was fighting with Heath I decided it wouldn't be the best idea to go find him since he is probably in a foul mood like he always is. That means there is only Brax left to see, the most difficult of them all. since this town is so small, I figured that anyone would know where I could find him and what better place to go ask him than the local diner, where everyone seems to be heading in and out off.

" Hey, how are you today?" some woman asked while I walked in, her beauty was the first thing I noticed when I saw her, she has long blonde hair which is clipped up, Her make-up was perfect and her outfit was a bit out there for my kind of liking since I don't like being noticed that much, but gosh she looks good for her age.

" I'm well thank you. how are you?" I answered politely while walking over to the counter so I can order a coffee and maybe find out where Brax could be. I noticed that it wasn't that packed for an afternoon and that there were a few people crowding round the counter. At first I thought they were all waiting on orders but than it turns out they were just all standing round and talking.

There was an old guy sitting at a table with a younger brown head woman who wore like one of those straw cowboy hats. I also noticed another woman sitting across from her that looked like she worked in an office, wearing a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and had long blonde hair that was out in a loose pony tail, just like everyone else around her she was also very attractive for her age.  
>They all seemed to be in a good conversation with the women that stood behind the counter. one had long brown hair and the other was quite older with a much darker red hair colour.<p>

" I'm fantastic. what can I get you today" she asked while stepping back around the counter to take my order , getting a good glimpse at her name tag that read Marilyn.

" Can I just grab a regular long black with one sugar please" I replied, smiling at how friendly she seemed, even just standing their for a few seconds you can tell they all seemed really nice, I don't understand why everyone back in mangrove river hated people in summer bay.

" Sure can, so I haven't seen you before. Just passing through" she asked while starting to make my coffee, when she asked everyone that was around the counter seemed to stop their conversation to listen to my answer.

" Um I am still deciding actually, I grew up close by and I have heard a lot about this town but I never knew how engaging and charming it is." I answered seeing smiles cross the group, I am different to my brothers I have always manage to wear my heart on my sleeve and I am very good when it comes to conversation, I think after seeing the way Heath turned out Brax has always done his best to make sure I learned to respect people and have good manners, he also taught Casey but it's a lot harder for him since he gets compared so much to Brax and Heath which is really sad to see.

" your very polite" Marilyn commented, showing her big white teeth with her smile.

" this town is amazing , you should try and stick around for a while, we actually own a caravan park if you need a place to stay, trust me you won't want to leave after a few days here" the one sitting at the table with brown hair added, once again the politeness and generosity of these people amazed me, people In mangrove river are never this nice.

" Thank you so much for the offer but I actually know a few People in town, you Guys might actually be able to help me. I just need to know where I can find them" I replied , smiling towards the people at the table. The long brown haired behind he counter was going to reply when someone suddenly walked into the diner and meeting my gaze straight away.

" Oi why don't you keep your hands of my boyfriend" she yelled while storming towards me. I recognised her straight away, she was the girl that was with my brother down at the beach before I arrived, she also was the one he couldn't stop talking about, I am pretty sure he said her name was ruby.

" Excuse me" I stuttered wondering what she was going on about. here she is standing so close to me I thought she was going to hit me and she is throwing words around like I was a boyfriend stealer, when in real honesty I would never get with someone that was taken.

" You heard me, I saw you at the beach flirting with Casey, throwing your skanky self at him" she yelled as she continued accusing me of something I didn't do. A woman behind her who was dressed in a cop uniform was trying to pull her back away from me, as everyone stood around looking on at the confrontation. it took me a few seconds to realise what she was going on about, and when she mentioned Casey I knew she saw something that wasn't really happening, people tend to do that when they are in love, its called getting jealous.

" Okay let's get a few things straight. To start of with  
>1. EWW<br>2. I don't like being called a skank when you don't know anything about me and  
>3. EWW!" I argued back referring to her thinking I was in a relationship with my own brother, that's just disgusting in every single way.<p>

" Well you are,"she mumbled back, crossing her arms and giving me attitude, I could hear the cop behind her tell her to stop being rude but she continued glaring at me.

" I don't need this" I muttered turning back towards the counter where Marilyn and the two others stood stunned at what just happened, I couldn't help feel a tad embarrassed about it all, since this could be a my new home I didn't want them judging me like everyone back in mangrove river did.

"Here is you long black sweetie, do you still need help finding those people" Marilyn asked nicely, I swear if I didn't leave now I would burst into tears and I didn't want to show any weakness since I still was very emotional from my past issues, but I also needed to find Brax.

" Um yeah I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Daryl Braxton." I asked making the room even more silent which I thought was impossible. They just stared at me in a silent shock.

" Why the hell would someone as sweet as you want to see a trouble maker like him, all those river boys are trouble have been since they arrived" an old lady with a big mouth commented while taking a few plates in. you can just tell by her clothes she was a very opinionated and sometimes very out there person, that liked being heard, she sounds like the gossip of the town.

" Colleen" the younger brown hair that went by the name Leah hissed trying to get her to stop saying nasty thing since I am looking for them., but she just continued on with her hate. I could feel the atmosphere has changed, I have gone from being this sweet stranger to being apparently a boyfriend stealer and someone that is hanging with the wrong crowd.

" Why? going to go and do round two with Casey his brother" ruby commented behind me , not really caring how bratty she sounded, I can tell she is going to be stunned and embarrassed when she finds out I'm their sister, I should clear the air right here right now, but I am just going to let them all continue bitching about my brothers, I'm used to it anyway.

" once again, EWW" I argued backing, nearly being sick when thinking about it. They are my brothers for goodness sack, to even think about them in that way makes me want to gag.

" I know its none of my business but Colleen is right, the Braxton's are trouble. Just Be careful" The cop warned me before either Ruby or I could add anything to our argument. She really upset me when she said those things about me being a skank, but as much as I wanted to throttle her, I knew there must be something special inside her, knowing Casey Wouldn't date someone who was a bitch and stuck up, but that cop had no right to warn me to stay away from them, when she has no idea about how much they actually care about me.

" I'll take my chances" was all I said before turning back to Marilyn who asked if I still needed help finding Brax, I quietly accepted and listened to her instructions before walking out of the diner, leaving all those people behind. As much as I wanted to yell at them and abuse them for being so rude and wanting to tell them they know nothing about my brothers, I kept my cool and politely said goodbye knowing if I didn't leave any sooner, I defiantly would have said something I would regret and probably would have to live with the consequences.

Marilyn instructions led me a very fancy restaurant up stairs from the surf club. Casey did tell me about Brax taking over some restaurant from a guy and now was running it, but I would have never of guessed it was going to be this fancy. Who knew Brax could run this!

" sorry we are closed" some guys standing behind the bar said, not even bothering to look up long enough to see who I was, he was busy counting money or something.

" I know, I'm looking for Brax" I called out while walking towards the bar inside the restaurant, I am still quite stunned that my brother could own one of these restaurants let alone run one, but my brothers brains and commitment has always been misunderstand.

" you and me both" he said finally looking up at me, just like the others he is quite astonished that someone my age was looking for Brax, from all these surprise faces I am guessing they haven't mentioned me before, who would anyway? I haven't been the best sister in the past, but that's why I am here, to show them I am my old self.

" What's your name, I will tell him you stopped by" he added giving me a soft smile. As I looked at him more, I recognised him from somewhere but I am not really sure where. He defiantly wasn't one of Brax's friend, he is to clean cut for the river boys.

" Its gabby and I'll stay and wait for him" I informed before taking a seat at the bar. I wasn't going to leave and wait for him to tell Brax, I am here to surprise him so I am I going to wait for him to finally arrive, even if this dude doesn't like it.

" okay Gabby, but I don't know when or if he is going to turn up. You never know with those Braxton brothers" he continued, going back to counting the money. I am fascinated as to who this guy was and why did I recognise him.

After a while a chit chat with this mystery guy, I finally had the courage to ask what his name was, and I was surprised when he said it was Liam. I should have known from the moment I walked in that this was Liam Murphy, I have his album for goodness sake. He was one of the artist I would listen to back in that rehab when I needed to clam myself or wanted to relax. So why was he working for my Brother? Why isn't her touring or something?

Luckily Liam never asked how I know Brax, so just like those others in the Diner he didn't know I was related to the Braxton brothers, who have already seemed to have made a reputation for themselves here, just as I expected. Before I knew it an hour had passed and Liam and I have had a very good conversation about his career and what's it like living here in summer bay, from the way he explained the place, it already sounded amazing and I am really excited to move here. While I was in the middle of telling him about the city, he face tilted to the side and looked behind me, Before I can even continue Liam was grabbing his stuff.

" it was nice meeting you, but since Brax has arrived my break starts, so I will see you round" he blurted out quickly while storming towards the door, When I heard Brax was here I didn't bother to turn round knowing I could make it more surprising if he didn't see my face until he comes round the bar.

" she insisted on waiting" I heard him quickly mutter to Brax before Walking all the way out of the restaurant, just leaving Brax and I there, even though he still didn't know it was me. As hard as it was, I still held my guard and didn't turn round to face him.

" I'm sorry, we're not hiring at the moment" he apologised, his voice is getting louder so I can tell he is getting closer to me. All I am doing is freaking out and wondering if anything has changed about him, my brothers have always thought to been attractive and even I was attractive back in the day but the last 3 to 4 years I've gone through things that has made my body and appearance change, but to me its was never a good change, it turned my life upside down.

" Oh so you wouldn't even give a job to your sister" I began saying as Brax walked closer, I finished just as Brax made it to the side of the bar, making me stop and pout towards him, just seeing the amazement and surprise come over his face made me smile and giggle while he stood there a bit startled by my presence.

" Gabby, what the... what the hell are you doing here" he stuttered, the shock making him speechless, but from the smile and twinkle that crossed over his face I could see he was happy and delighted to see me, even if he couldn't get the right words to say.

" so do I get a hug or are you just going to keep staring at me" I questioned, trying to sound a little bit cheeky. I was loving the shock Brax was going through, he was speechless and Brax has never been the one for not many words.

" I'm just surprised that's all" he laughed while wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a massive protective hug that I haven't had for so long, just like the old days I instantly felt safe and secure in his arms knowing he will do anything to see me happy and safe.

" I didn't even recognise you" he continued looking down at me but not bothering to let me out of his arms. I remember back when I first left it was the hardest on Brax and I can still see the sadness that went through him, so I know he is going to look over me for a while, making sure I don't leave again. Just like Casey, Brax is also very taken back by my appearance and how much I have changed since last time seeing me, I was just hopping they realised I did it in order to enjoy my life again.

Words and laughter were the only thing you could here when entering the closed Restaurant, we tried to talk about normal things and catch up since we haven't seen each other in nearly 2 years, but as much as he tried to sound positive and happy I was here I could tell he was eager to ask the more serious questions about my return and my time spent in that rehab, even when he did I tried to start a new conversation on a different topic, I just kept reassuring him that I was happy and life was good even if I was lying a little bit.

" so I promise we will sit down and I will answer all your questions but first can I maybe stop by your house and have a shower?" I carefully asked, even though I was hoping to stay with my brothers I didn't want to push it and automatically assume I could stay there and If I cant than I guess its back to the dump of a place with my non caring mother.

" sure, here is the key. You can place your things in the spare bedroom next to the bathroom" he said smiling as he passed me the keys and pulling me into another big hug, his warmth and love he shows is something I can never get enough off and he knows that, he always has gone the extra mile to show me love and affection something I never received from my mother and father.

" I can stay?" I asked sounding a bit astonished that he already was expecting me to stay with them. He explained that the house was smaller than our other one and living with three guys might get a tad irritating but I was family.

" Of course you can, your my little sister. There is no way I am letting you go live back in Mangrove when we are living here. I will go talk to the owner tonight but consider it your home now as well" he said before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. I am on the verge of crying, for nearly a year I would dream about what it would be like to be back by my brothers side and now its happening and I cant seem to find the right words to explain my happiness and joy.

So he gave me the address and I am planning to place it in my iPhone to help me get to my new home, he said its going to be easy to find and that his car is in the driveway. The smile and my heartbeat couldn't slow down as I started walking out of Angelo's to go to my new home, for some reason I kind of felt scared and worried walking away from Brax, it was like I was leaving him again. I guess I was just so afraid that this thing I have been dreaming about for so long is going to be shattered soon, plus with all this Drama going on with Jake the worry seemed to double.

" Hey gabby!" Brax shouted just when I was about to walk out the door, making me turn round wondering what he has forgotten to tell me. He already told me to stay away from Jake, make sure I lock the door when I get home and not to start and Drama with Mother if she comes around when he isn't home.

" yeah" I commented softly while slightly turning round, I was hoping he didn't mention another thing about my time in rehab, that was my old life and I wanted to move on but when you have a brother like Brax, who cares so much about his family you know he is going to be wanting more answers as to why I have returned.

" I've missed you" was all he quietly said as he smiled softly at me, I could see the joy of having me back but I could also see the sadness and blame he placed on himself for letting me go in the first place.

" I've missed you too" I replied trying to hide the tears that were forming, seeing the guilt in his eyes from sending me away in the first place was destroying my happiness. I always knew Brax blamed himself for the problems and issues I went through, every time he saw how much I hated my body and myself, he always put the blame on himself and criticised the way he raised me, when in matter fact he was one of the only reasons I didn't completely give up earlier.

So its nearly evening time and I have already seen Brax and Casey, so that leaves Heath to go, but from the way Casey and Brax explained what has been happening recently with Jake, I am not going to get my hopes up on seeing him any time soon, since Heath tends to just come and go when he pleases.

The house was better than I expected, in matter of fact its the nicest place I have ever lived in. I wonder how the guys pay rent for a place this close to the beach. My new bedroom was a tad boring but I was hoping to give it more life soon, with some posters and photos. Heath is the only one I have left to see, I know that sounds sad but I never had a lot of friends, to tell you the truth I don't think I have ever had a friend that was a girl. I have the odd occasion of girls wanting to hang out with me but it turns out they were only using me to get closer to one of my brothers. You would be surprise by how many girls will do actually anything just to be able to hang out with the River boys, it was like they were a band and the girls were like Groupies. My brothers have always tried so hard to keep me from the River boys and that kind of scene since they know I have been used multiple times just to get close to them, they know the hurt I went through, but as much as they try to protect me The river boys are very well known both here and in Mangrove River so of course they are going to know about me.

Since no one was here and it is the first time of having a little bit of space since getting out of rehab I am going to take this opportunity to go for a surf and have some space. I have been surfing since I can remember and I know I loved to it before I left for the city, it was my way of getting some relaxation and time away from my parents that were constantly yelling at each other. My brothers taught me just before I was about to start kindergarten and were constantly taking me to the beach. Just looking at my board made me ask myself how did I ever live with out surfing for so long? Now all I had to do was put on my swim suit.

**Heath P.O.V**

Just as I expected I had another run in with Jake, since he was released from jail a couple of weeks ago, he has been harassing me wanting to know answers about who organised the cops to have a raid. I have been explaining multiple times I don't know but it seems he doesn't really care what I say, he already has decided what he is going to do with all of us.

Some of the guys and I have just arrived home at my house, since the surf was pretty bad and we were quite sick of getting harassed by cops every time we are at the beach, we would have gone to Angelo's but knowing Brax he will just kick us out, since he thinks he is to good for us any more. He has changed since moving here, he has quit The River boys making me the president, he is now working at the restaurant he fully owns, and he is getting to close to that cop for some reason. Even though he isn't running the river boys it still doesn't stop him from getting all in my business and telling me what to do when it comes to handling Jake, for instance Brax would be spending this time wisely and probably working on a plan to get even with Jake, where I am enjoying a few beers at home and making jokes about how stupid and pathetic summer bay is.

" do you hear that?" Stu asked quietly looking a tad concern about the noise coming from the bedroom, I only have about 5 friends round since Brax and Casey are both out and all of them are in this lounge room, so what was that noise?

" Get those bats" I demanded, watching as the guys quickly got up and grabbed the baseball bats we keep near the door just in case of intruders. The only thing I can think of is Jake has come back for revenge or some kind of his harassment game he has been playing with all of us. We all quickly grabbed the bats and got preparing for some kind of invasion from Jake since the noise got louder and closer, placing the bat in one had and ready to swing as I saw a shadow in the hallways.

" WOAH!.. I didn't think anyone was here" she yelled out when she saw 5 guys ready to attack. It took me a few seconds to actually calm down and realise who I was so close to attacking, to actual realise who was standing right in front of me.

" Gabby" I sang, quickly dropping the bat and running to pick her up. I had no idea she was even getting out of that rehab centre. The sadness that has been clouding my day once disappeared when I was holding my sister in my arms. The other guys stood back quiet surprised by my sudden joy since they never really see this side of me.

" When? How? Why?... actually that doesn't matter right now, I am just so happy to see you" I cheered while pulling her into another tight embrace. My sister has always been the one I can relax and have fun with, she never really put pressure on me like my parents did.

" Well I am very happy to see you as well even though you were seconds away from hitting me with a bat" she replied making me laugh as she pulled away. From the way the guys stood staring at her like she was meat made me actually step back and take a better look at her. I was a bit stunned to see her standing in a bikini showing of her abs.

" can you guys stop staring, its like you haven't seen a girl in a bikini before" she commented as she tried to cover up and get out of the guys view, by quickly putting on a dress.

" its just last time I saw you... you didn't look like this" I noted while looking her up and down. Unlike the other guys I wasn't checking her out that's gross, I was just astonished by how much weight she lost since last time I saw her. The girl I saw last time would never have worn a bikini and she didn't have abs like that. Her whole figure has changed from her hips to her face, I remember a lot of her issues were from the weight she had put on a couple of years ago and she hated herself back in the day, but by looking at her body today she has obviously done everything possible to get down to this weight, I am just afraid she might have gone to far.

" eyes to yourself" I hissed while looking back and still seeing the guys staring at her. My big brother protective mode came straight back on without really even realising. I've promised myself since the day Gabby went to rehab hat whenever she got out I will protect her no matter what and make sure nothing like that happens again, I cant see Gabby go through that again.

" Gabby, looking good!" Stu smirked while admiring Gabby, I was going to throttle him but I knew they were friends back in the day so I just let his comment slide.

" Stu... Your a River boy now. Wow!" she joked before hugging him gently. They were always so close, since Gabby didn't really have any girlfriends she was always hanging out with the boys including Stu and he has always been there for her and has looked out for her multiple times, but the months leading up to her going into rehab she didn't really leave the house or she ran away multiple times.

Yeah, how was boarding school?" he asked making both Gabby and I tense up. To everyone on the outside she went away to boarding school, only our family knew the real reason behind her suddenly leaving.

" it was alright." she answered briefly, while trying to think of something to say. I could tell she wasn't ready to talk about her time away, but knowing Brax he is going to want some answers soon, since she has just turned up unannounced and randomly,I knew there defiantly has to be a reason behind it all.

" well I'm going for a quick surf, want to come? she asked while grabbing her surf board that I haven't seen in so long. I never thought I would see the day that my sister goes back to surfing, last time I saw her I honestly was so scared thinking she was going to end her life any day, but luckily we got her help and now she seems to be fine, but knowing my sister she will put on a brave happy face just to show everyone she is fine.

" sure" I answered while following her down to the beach. She seemed cheerful and fine as we talked about random things,she was getting along so well with the guys just like she did back in the day. I was getting involved in the conversation but I was also making sure I kept my eye on her and making sure I saw past her brave face.

**Brax P.O.V**

Work was actually fine tonight but all I wanted to do was go home and catch up with Gabby, but listening and talking to Casey about it was helping my nerves. As much as I am blessed that I have my sister back I am also worried that it is to soon. I don't want to see her go back to the place she was in before, I cant let her go back to that place. I spoke to Roo before about letting Gabby move in with us and she was fine with it. I was hoping this could be the start of Gabby's new life in summer bay, leaving all the negatives behind in mangrove River.

" From the smile on your face, I'm guessing you've seen Gabby" I commented when I saw Heath walking in with a huge smirk on his face, I could see happiness in him that I haven't seen in so long and I know Gabby was the reason behind.

" yeah and we have already gone for a surf" he laughed before getting a drink from the bar. I know we are all excited she was back but we couldn't forget her past and knowing her history with our mother there was no way she was getting involved.

" you know we can't forget her past" I said when Casey and Heath were both close, I didn't want to smother her but I also didn't want past to repeat itself.

" I know we can't and we wont. " Heath replied smiling brightly before taking another sip of his drink. As much as Heath is a dick, I do know he cares about Gabby or her well being and I am sure he will protect her.

" that's why she is moving in with us. There is no way I am letting her go back to mum, she will destroy her " I said, our mother has never really cared about Gabby and I know she will only take her down again and I cant let that happen.

" Good, that way we can look after her 24/7" Heath added, I was quite surprised he was alright with it all, since this means she will move in with us, But Gabby is an angel and I know us three boys will be able to look after and make sure we are always available if she needs us. There is one person I will make sure never steps near Gabby and that's Jake.


	4. Chapter 3- Lunch

**Gabby P.O.V**

" How did you sleep last night ?" Brax asked as we sat on our surfboard waiting for a perfect wave to come. Since I went with Heath yesterday it was only fair to go with Brax today while Casey was at school and Heath was, well you know nothing as usual.  
>" like a baby actually, no one waking me up with their screaming or from some one ringing the fire escape just to see everyone reactions." I joked, smiling at Brax while swirling my hands through the clear crystal water.<p>

" Did that really happen?" he asked with a concern voice, you can't really joke with Brax, not really about these kind of things because instead of laughing he ends up worrying, but I am only doing it to ease his concern about me and to show him I am back to my old ways, whatever that was.

" Sometimes" I mumbled smiling softly trying to show him I was okay with it, but seeing the concern in his eyes I should really hold up on the jokes for a while.

" Well I have to get to work, come to Angelo's this afternoon? " he asked while getting ready to catch a wave in. I think I know why he wants me to go to Angelo's, he either wants to introduce me to someone or he wants to talk out my future which will probably involve a whole conversation about school.

" Sure, I will see you later" I answered before he caught an amazing wave in. It was weird seeing my brother like this, he was generally happy and i know it wasn't just to do with me being back, there something else making him happy and it has to be something special because I thought with all the trouble that Heath has gotten into recently and a the dramas with Jake These days, I honestly thought he would be stressed out.

I only spent another 10 minutes in the surf, just sitting on my board and thinking about how life is so good at he moment. Since it was lunch time I decided to go back to that diner and try some food since the coffee was amazing, I am just hoping that old lady isn't there to say bitchy things about my brothers, honestly I don't know how much more I can take.

" OI Gabby" I heard someone scream as I was getting my leg rope of, so it is easier to walk up the beach. When I turned my head I saw Casey with Three other people. I noticed one was Ruby but the other I haven't seen before.

" Hey, are you meant to be In school" I screamed while walking up to him and pulling him into a hug. I wasn't being a bitch and shoving it in Ruby's face to get her pissed of, It just I am still getting used to having my brothers back so I have been hugging them every time I see them, just for the reassurance.

" Aren't I meant to be saying that to you, I am older" he joked smiling as I pulled away to be faced with three very confused faces. I could see the anger and jealousy in Ruby's face, a complete confusion in the other couple standing behind them. The guy was quite attractive and had blonde hair, just like his girlfriend standing next to him.

" are you going to introduce us" the blonde hair behind him said, giving me a soft smile which made Casey and I come out of our own little word. I was feeling quite insecure since the three of them are glaring at me, while I stood here in my bikini which I was trying to hide with my surfboard.

"yeah are you going to introduce us" Ruby repeated but with anger and frustration in her voice, I can tell she is being sarcastic and in her head she thinks I am his girlfriend, which makes me laugh. That's just gross to even think I am dating my brother.

" oh sorry, Sarah this is Romeo, Indi and my girlfriend Ruby. The girl I was talking about yesterday" Casey pointed while he introduced me to his friends, I watched Ruby's face intensely and saw her become even more confused when he was happy to introduce me to her, it was like he had nothing to hide.

" Guys this is Sarah, My... my sister" he added, stuttering towards the end just trying to find the right words to say. I know it was kind of tough trying to tell people that had no idea I even existed and just seeing the reaction on their faces especially Ruby's showed me they were all thinking the same thing.

" Sister!... you never told me you had a sister" Ruby yelled, giving Casey a shocked and Angry face, he defiantly wasn't going to get out of this so easily. To be honest I have no idea why they didn't tell people about me, were they ashamed of me?

" yeah, I wanted them to keep it in the down low for a while" I muttered, hoping it will get Casey out of the bad books with Ruby. But still seeing the shock in her face I can tell he is going to have to do a lot of explaining.

" so the Braxton's have a little sister, that's going to shock the bay" Romeo joked making everyone giggle a little. It was true though, when everyone finds outs its defiantly going to be the topic of the bay, but least I will have my brothers to lean on if the talk and gossip gets to bad, since I hate being the center if attention, I defiantly am going to hate the talk.

" tell me about it" I replied, quickly having a glance at Ruby who stood there confused but also very embarrassed. I just kept smiling, as much as I would like to be a bitch, I wasn't planning on telling Casey about her having a go at me, I don't want to be a bitch since Casey seems so happy with her and her getting jealous really shows me how much she cares about him and Casey needs someone to care about him like she does.

We stood round talking for a little longer, well it was mainly them asking questions and me answering them happily, Ruby didn't speak much I could tell she was very embarrassed about how she treated me yesterday, I kind of felt bad and wanted to reassure her that I wasn't going to hold it against her.

" anyway, I should go. Got to go have a shower and meet with Brax" I laughed knowing it was going to be a talk about my future.

" good luck ,knowing Brax I am guessing its about getting you into school as soon as possible" Casey joked, making me fake punch, before saying my goodbyes to the new people I met. Casey was right Brax was going to give me a serious talk and probably ask questions about my time in the City which I am not prepared to answer at the moment.  
>I still was trying to move on from the past, but I knew Brax was going to be on my back until I spill. that's the thing with Brax he thinks if you keep avoiding the topic that something is obviously up and he won't give up until you talk about it.<p>

The diner was a lot more crowded than yesterday, I guess because it's lunch time, but even though it's crowded I still managed to get a few glares from the women behind the counter including that old lady that talked her mouth off yesterday saying shit about my brothers.  
>So I took a seat near the corner hoping to stop the stares and murmurs that were coming from the ladies, sinking in to my menu and trying to distract myself from bring the topic of their conversations. So I am guessing they know that I am a Braxton and are astonished as Casey's friends were. I didn't care that my brothers didn't mention me before, they have always tried to protect me from hate knowing being the main brothers in the River boys is going to put a reputation on me, even if I like it or not.<p>

" Hey Squrt, how's your day been" Heath called out while walking through the Diner like he owned the place, not giving a dam about the women behind the counter who looked horrified to see him here.

" Alright, just went for a surf. What about you" I smiled loving how happy Heath is, and how he didn't give a rats arse about people talking crap about him. I wish I was like him, so carefree and confident, but I not I am actually the total opposite, I seemed to worry to much at what people are saying about me and what they think of me.

" Could be better, Mind if I join" He asked after he has already taken a seat, I don't mind I love spending time with my brother and since it is lunch he will probably end up buying for me, which is another bonus.

" sure" I replied smiling while giving him the order. The only thing that gets to me with heath is, he has a loud personality and he brings attention to himself without even knowing it, so that makes me get unwanted attention which I am not really good at coping with.

After ordering lunch with Heath was going really well, I couldn't help get caught up in his jokes and start laughing not really noticing how loud we were getting, but I seemed to have forgotten about it while we waited for our lunch. Of Course Heath ordered a massive Hamburger while I stuck to my salad, I have always hated how boys can eat so much and not really put any weight on or get bad skin, where us girls if we have one bad meal you seem to notice a difference in your body or maybe in your skin.

" Here you go, One cheeseburger and one chicken salad" Leah smiled as she placed the meals on the table, unlike that colleen lady her and Marilyn seem to be really nice and they haven't glared at us once since being here.

" Thanks" Heath and I both said at the same time, getting ready to dig into the lunch that looked amazing. I haven't had good meals in so long, ,most of the time it was either frozen meals or no meals at all.

" before I go, I just want to apologise for how Ruby treated you yesterday. She isn't usually like that" Leah muttered before leaving us to eat our meal, I was surprised by her apology but I was also very thankful for it. Heath had stopped eating his chips and was staring at me in confusion wondering what she was talking about.

" its seriously fine, she obviously cares a lot about Casey, which all that matters to me" I sincerely said, smiling at how nice she was being towards me since Colleen and some others couldn't stop glaring at us in horror.

" well enjoy your lunch" she said before walking off leaving a very confused Heath, who still was holding a chip in his hand. I don't want to go into detail about it especially to heath since he will tell Casey and that will lead to him and Ruby fighting.

" what was that about, Ruby had a go at you?" he asked wanting some answers. I guess there was no way I can get out of this one, Heath was going to bug me and than will probably go bug Casey about it.

" it was just a misunderstanding. she thought Casey was cheating on her with me. All a misunderstanding, okay!" I answered, making sure he knows that its all worked out, but it still couldn't help the laughter roar from Heath. He seemed to find it very hilarious the whole situation and I know he wasn't going to let it go.

" Are you serious, that's disgusting" he laughed while digging into his lunch. " I'm guessing your not planning on telling Casey" he asked looking up at me but already knowing the answer.

" and neither are you" I warned him, while giving him a little glare. I am being serious now and Heath can tell I am very determined to let this roll over. If I was to tell Casey than that will lead to him fighting with Ruby, which I don't want that to happen, but Hey Ruby might be so embarrassed that she might mention it to Casey herself.

Heath finally assured me he wasn't going to tell anyone and leave it up to Casey and Ruby. After that the lunch went on pretty well, Heath was paying me out about my conversation that I am going to have with Brax, he seems to pay him out because he is all fatherly on me but Heath seems to protect me just as much without even knowing, I know he wants me to go to school and get an education but his confidence is to big.

After a while the diner was getting back to the way I saw it yesterday. The old guy and the brown haired woman were back sitting in the same spot, while the blonde also walked in to get some coffee. Just like before I could tell they were all gossiping and talking about Heath and I, just by the comments I heard colleen say made me feel so small and insecure. I knew Heath heard her comments towards me as well and saw how I became quite, he told me not to listen to her but I couldn't help. When you insecure like me, the tiniest comments hurt just as much.

" why don't you go wait outside while I pay" Heath said softly, making me get my wallet out ready to pay for lunch. I knew this was going to be hard coming to a new place where my brothers have a reputation but I didn't know it was going to bring up so many bad memories.

"my shout" he smiled gently placing his hand on mine to stop me from getting money from my wallet. I just gave him a small smile, before walking out with my head down past the people that seemed to love to gossip about me

**Heath P.O.V**

I hated seeing her this way, the last time I saw her so insecure and afraid was back before she went to rehab and I didn't want her to go back to being like that. The whole point in Rehab was for her to get confidence in herself and not let the talking get to her, Summer bay was meant to be better and nicer than Mangrove River, even though I hated it I knew it was good for Gabby.

" Keep the change" I muttered after paying for lunch, I was glad that I didn't get Colleen but that didn't stop the glares she gave me while I paid for lunch. I didn't care that she talked shit about me, but I didn't like her talking about Gabby since she doesn't even know her.

When I heard her grunt while I was walking past her, I became even more mad and I knew I was on the verge of loosing my temper but it wasn't until I was just about to walk out, I decided something needed to be said.

"oh and by the way" I yelled turning back round and making my way back to a very shocked Colleen. She didn't expect me to turn back round and say something, but when It comes to gabby I will stick of for her no matter what.

" I Don't care what you say about me or my brothers, but don't you dare judge my sister because she is nothing like us and she doesn't deserve to treated like shit, you got it" I warned glaring at Colleen, she was speechless just like everyone else around her was. They didn't expect me to say anything, or at least stick up for my sister since I don't usually care about anyone else but myself.

" got it" she mumbled softly, before looking down at the ground In shame. Of course she should be ashamed, she is a grown woman gossiping about a 16 year old who is new in town.

" good on him" I heard Alf mutter to himself while I walked out of the diner. I guess me standing up to Colleen also showed everyone else around that no one is going to put Gabby down and no one is going to hurt her.

**Brax P.O.V**

" so I have had a big lunch and have been to the bathroom, so I am fully ready for this serious conversation you want to have" she joked while walking through the restaurant, she didn't realise she was interrupting a moment I was having with Charlie, but since we are still keeping our relationship secret it was going to be hard to explain to her why she was here.

"oh sorry I wasn't interrupting anything, was I" she asked with a curious face while walking closer to us. Charlie was shocked and confused to who she was, I knew I couldn't hide it any longer.

" No, Sargent Bucton was updating me on Heath's case. Bucton this is Gabby my sister" I introduced watching the shock come onto Charlie face, since we haven't had any time together I haven't been able to tall her about Gabby.

" yeah we kind of met yesterday" Gabby politely said walking up to the bar, Charlie didn't know what to say she just kept staring at Gabby, who was smiling back at her.

" you did?" I asked wondering why this was the first time I was hearing about it, I thought Gabby would have mentioned something about meeting a cop. She might be all caring and polite but when It comes to cops she feels the same way as Heath and I do.

" yeah, she warned me to stay away from you guys, apparently you are trouble. But I said I will take my chances" she smirked, I could tell she was giving her attitude and Charlie didn't know what to say, she just kept glances between us to.

" I should get going" Charlie muttered before walking away, I couldn't really tell if she was embarrassed, shocked or angry. All I knew was I have a lot of explaining to do both to Charlie and Gabby.

"see you around Sargent"Gabby yelled while Charlie walked away, laughing at her own sarcastic attitude. As much as I felt bad for Charlie I couldn't be mad at Gabby she didn't know we were together and Gabby has never liked Cops.

" so how long have you guys been together" Gabby asked randomly breaking the silence between us while I did some paperwork. I was shocked by her question and I didn't really know what to say, but Gabby could see right through me so there was no point in lying.

" Pretty obvious Brax, but don't worry I will keep it quiet" She said smiling before walking away to get a drink. She could see right through me but I still didn't say anything, I just kept quiet knowing it was the only way I didn't lie to anyone.

_Shit Chapter - Sorry :)_


	5. Its complicated

Gabby P.O.V

" You what !" Brax yelled into heaths face. luckily Angelo's was closed because Brax was so angry when finding out that Heath got jake put into jail. I have been here for nearly a week and it has already been on hell of a week, Mainly full of fights and loads of drama. This rivalry between the river boys and jakes gang has gotten way out of control.  
>Hearing some of the things that's been happening between them, it's makes me kind of scared and nervous for everyone involved.<br>So my brothers don't know that jake was the one who picked me up and dropped me of here in summer bay and I have kept my word about not tell them, I actually don't want to tell my brothers that I was in contact with him while being in rehab, I knew exactly what they would say if they did.

" Calm down, he's inside no more harassing us ?" Heath tried reassuring Brax that everything was okay now that jake was back inside jail. that's the thing with Heath, he doesn't really think very logical about everything, jut because jake was in jail doesn't mean he can't get out or his gang won't continue the harassment.  
>I can see Brax was just frustrated when he didn't bother continuing arguing with Heath,just walking away to how his anger towards Heath. I can see why he is angry at him, since he doesn't think about the consequences of his actions.<p>

" oh look who just entered " Heath rudely shouted when constable bucton walks into Angelo's. I know they are together, but Heath still doesn't really know or he probably doesn't want to admit it. she just glared at Heath and I before walking closer to the bar, and talking to Brax

" So Jake has gone to jail, does this mean the war is going to End?" she asked rudely, while looking at Heath. I could tell she wasn't happy and didn't like being in the same room as all of us, I think she was still angry at Brax for not tell her about me.

Heath didn't bother to answer her question, we all know that the last thing that happened was caused by Jake, so obviously The river boys are going to get revenge. Charlie taking all of our silence as the answer she didn't want to hear, she was about to open her mouth and yell something nasty, but than we were interrupted.

" Well, Well The river Boys have teamed up with the Cops, now that's a scene I wasn't expecting" someone yelled sarcastically while walking through Angelo's front doors, making everyone turn round including me wondering who was interrupting us, but when I saw him I was very surprised.

" Hammer, your not welcome in here" Brax hissed watching as Hammer and his crew all stormed through the restaurant. I watched as Hammer glared at everyone standing around the bar, but his face softening when our eyes met. My first instinct was to run and give him a massive hug, but I knew that was just going to piss my brothers off, it wasn't the time for that.

I have been best friends with Hammer since I can remember, we did loose contact right before I was going into rehab because I never wanted to see him because I was so insecure, but as soon as he found out I was in Rehab, he came by making sure I was okay. He visited every week after that without fail, even my brothers never visited me that much, so as much as my brothers hate him, I sincerely care about him and will not let this stupid rivalry get in between us.

" what do you want, Hammer?" Brax asked making the connection that Hammer and I were having break, luckily it wasn't long enough for anyone to notice that we were actually happy to see each other.

" Just coming to see Heath, I haven't seen him since he got out" Hammer Sarcastically replied. We all know he has seen Heath since he got out of jail, a couple of days after he got bashed by him and his crew. I know that should make me hate Hammer but I just can't, I can't hate the one person who has stuck by me throughout these awful years, yeah my brothers might have paid for everything but they didn't visit me every week or actually listened to me whenever I needed to talk, but Hammer Did. I will never thank him enough for it.

" but since your Busy, we will catch up later" Hammer added as him and his friends smirked at my brothers before Chuckling, I know being seen with a cop isn't going to do much good for my brothers and the River boys, but honestly I rather see Brax happy than seeing the River boys benefit, and I guess Charlie is the one that makes him happy.

It was weird seeing Hammer being the bad guy and being a total jerk to my brothers, here standing in front of me were three of my favourite people and that just so happens to be having a gang war and physically hurting each other and I cant seem to do anything to stop it. The one thing I promised myself when I came here was, I was going to have my own judgement on Hammer and his brother Jake and I am never getting involved in this stupid rivalry.

" see ya Gabby" Hammer quietly whispered while walking out, he had turned round so he my brothers weren't able to see the small smile on his face. I was in complete surprise that he even was nice to me around my brothers, so before I even realised what he just said he was out the door, that is a good thing though because it made me not smile back at him, which will cause my brothers to get suspicious.

" are you alright?" Heath asked while looking over at me worried. You see my brothers knew about me and Hammer being friends when we younger but before I went to Rehab I was being all depressed and insecure and well my brothers came to the conclusion that Hammer was to blame and that he had done something to hurt me, not wanting to admit my real problems I let them think that and now I feel so bad knowing it was never Hammers fault.

" don't listen to him, he's a dick" Brax added while Charlie was looking around us wondering what they were going on about, for some reason she was looking at me weirdly, like she was studying me for some reason. I haven't seen her since that night when Brax admitted I was his sister, so we haven't had a conversation yet, however I have had many conversations with Ruby since she came and apologised for being a bitch to me back when I first arrived and We have been getting on really well since than. This morning we even went for early surf and talked about my First Day at school tomorrow, which I am really nervous about. Summer Bay doesn't like The River boys and I know Casey still gets some shit for being a Braxton, so I can just imagine tomorrow.

" I'm going to go get ready for school tomorrow, Ruby says she has a few text books to catch up on" I said getting up from my seat on top of the table, I wanted to get out of their because Charlie s stares were getting on my nerves, and besides I needed to go and get ready for school since I am still haven't even got my uniform out of the plastic sleeve yet, I was trying to hold up on it just hoping a miracle will happen and wouldn't have to go, I hate even thinking about being the new girl tomorrow.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Great! Hammer and His friends saw me with Heath and Brax while I was on my break, this isn't going to help my job or the rivalry between the two gangs. This was the first time I have been near Brax since finding out he had a sister, I still don't know why I was angry at him, at the start I hated that he lied to me but I should be over that, it just something about her that is making me angry. When Hammer came in, unlike Heath and Brax I saw the connection he had with Gabby, he walked in glaring at all of us but when his eyes met Gabby's his face softened and I saw something going on between them, but they cant be friends since Gabby just got back from boarding school.

" I should get going, I am warning you to stay away from Jake and Hammer" I hissed before walking out, since Jake got arrested I know Hammer is going to do everything to get Revenge, just like his older brother Hammer does have a bad reputation. This rivalry is turning the bay into violence and anger and summer Bay isn't about that.

**Gabby P.O.V**

I finally took my uniform out and got my things ready for school, knowing Casey will be on my back early tomorrow to walk to school with him and Ruby, but after staring at it for a few minutes and starting to panic I knew I needed fresh air and a nice walk along the beach.

Just like every afternoon since arriving, the beach is looking amazing while the wind is flowing through my hair. I have missed this so much since living in the city and I am so lucky to be living in a town like this, the only down fall was that everyone knows every ones business, but surprisingly that old lady hasn't really bitched about me in any way.

I had just walked past the surf club when I spotted him and his crew, once again my first instinct was to go and jump on him but I knew I had to act cool since he still hasn't noticed me. So casually I began walking closer to Hammer who was sitting on his bright green skyline watching his friends who were mucking around pretending to fight.

I just kept staring at him while making my way closer to him, he was busy watching his friends so he didn't notice me.

" so is this where you ran off to?" I yelled trying to make my voice be heard over the wind as I continued walking closer to him, as soon as hearing my voice he turned round and stared at me. He just kept staring at me while he got of the car and began walking towards me, the way he was looking at me kind of made me a tad scared, he wasn't showing any emotions and when his friends stopped what they were doing to see the scene between us that's when I got really scared and confused.

We just stood there not even a meter away from each other, but all we did was stand there and stare emotionless to each other, I didn't know if I should be the one to break this silence between us. I guess I should say something about the past we both shared, but after a few seconds of looking at each other, i started seeing this small smile come to surface.

" you suit the beach, better than the lame ass City" he commented not being able to hide his amusement and smile any longer, and good because I was getting worried there for a second. Before I knew he had me in his arms

" Fuck I missed you" he stated while hugging so tightly that he basically lifted me of the ground.  
>" Missed you to" I laughed trying breathe. This wasn't the hammer that just threatened my brothers earlier today, he was back to being the caring hammer that I know.<p>

It was nice talking to someone who shares the same kind of background as me, as much as the people were nice here, they didn't really understand what a hard life is like, they don't understand why my brothers are like the way they are. They think we have just been bought up to be bad people, when in all honesty the things we had to deal with and things we experienced were the treason we are like this.

" I'm glad your back" hammer said calmly, breaking the silence that was between us as we sat on his car watching his friends, it wasn't an awkward silence but more contempt.

" Yeah me too" I replied smiling over at him. I know its a risk even sitting with him with everything that was going on between him and my brothers, but hammer has been my friend for so long and I haven't been able to catch up with him since for at least a month, so I am going to take this risk just to be able to talk to him.

" you know you can still come to me if you need to talk about anything" he said surprisingly. Even when fighting with my brothers he still places all the anger behind and cares about me, that is defiantly what I want in a guy, but Hammer and I have been friends for years and have never had romantic feeling for each other, he was more like my brother rather than a boyfriend.

" yeah I know I can, thanks... thanks for like everything you have done over these past year" I stuttered trying to find the right wording, I didn't want to sound to baby like but I have never been this thankful for anyone, Hammer has stuck by me through my worst times, when no one else wanted to even know me.

" Don't need to Thank me, just promise you will come to me if you need to talk, I will even let you vent about boy problems but only in little bits" he replied making us both laugh, while wrapping around me and pulling me in closer.

" You're my best Friend, nothing is going to change that" he whispered before placing a soft kiss on my temple, making me smile from his affection. I feel secure when I am with him, even though he is into a lot of violence I have never felt safer.

**Charlie P.O.V**

The whole connection I saw between Gabby and Hammer before has been bugging me this whole time, I was meant to be at the office but all I seem to be doing is walking around the bay. I really want to be with Brax but I know its not right, I know its just going to make the whole situation worst. Hammer seeing us before isn't going to help either, its only going to take a certain amount of time till the rest of the town knows about our secret relationship.

As much as I try to hide my feelings every time I see Brax around town, these butterflies seem to float around and all I want to do is go be with him, but when you are a police officer in a small town who is investigating the man you love, there is no way its going to end well.

When I thought things couldn't get more complicated, I just had to turn the corner of the surf club and see them. Right in my view all I can see is a bunch of guys mucking around and pretending to fight, while two people sit on a bright green car. automatically seeing the car I know that its Hammers group and I recognised Hammer sitting on the car, but what surprised me was who he had his arm around, I never knew Hammer had a girlfriend.

Taking a few steps closer to get a better view of who the girl was, I might be able to question her about Hammer and get more information on the guy, since he has just come into the picture when Jake went to jail. I was even more surprised when I saw she has long blonde hair and was wearing the same lace top as Gabby was wearing before, Studying them a little more and seeing Hammer realise her form his grip allowed me to see her better and right at that moment, I saw that it was Gabby.

Not only was I right about the connection they shared earlier, I also was right that there was something suspicious about Gabby. She is being friendly to the guy The River boys absolutely Hate, especially Brax and Heath.

Walking Quickly away, I knew there was more investigating to do on Gabby and why she was suddenly back here, Its not that I am upset or angry that she is back, I am just surprised that Brax never told me about her, she is her sister for goodness sake I thought he might have mentioned her once, but maybe he was hiding something just like I knew Gabby was.

**Brax P.O.V**

Surfing is the only thing that lets me think properly and with all the Drama going on these Days thinking is something I defiantly need to do. Having Hammer come into the restaurant was something I wasn't expecting and something I didn't want to happen, I knew Hammer had been getting closer to leading Jakes gang but I never realised he would take over when Jake went to jail. The one bad thing about Hammer being leader now was he was going to be in town more and that is something I don't want to see. Seeing the way he said goodbye to Gabby this morning made me want to kill him even more, Last time Gabby was friends with him was a couple of months before she became depressed and I knew he was one of the causes to her insecurity and harming herself. So him being in town constantly is something that cant happen, I don't want Gabby anywhere near him, I know one of his talents is being able to manipulate people into believing him, I just didn't want him to manipulate Gabby into his schemes to try and get to The river Boys.

" Brax" I heard someone scream from the side, making me turn to face Charlie walking towards me. For a second I thought she might be coming to say a friendly hello but seeing her in her uniform and actually calling out to me in public showed me she was here on a business trip.

" What can I do for you Charlie, you've come to say how much you been missing me?" I joked while wrapping a towel around my waist, just seeing her beauty up close makes me want to kiss her right here right now, but I know I Cant unless I want to put her in danger and wreck her career.

" Tempting but No. What's the go with Gabby and Hammer?" She asked sternly, she didn't waste any time getting straight to the point of the conversation, but when she stared talking about Gabby I was quite surprised, I can already tell she is either angry at me for not telling her about Gabby or she is angry that there is another Braxton in town.

" What do you mean?' I asked, wondering curiously as to what she was talking about. Here she walks up randomly asking questions about Gabby and Hammer, but more importantly asking questions about their relationship.

" Don't play Dumb Brax, its not like they were hiding it in anyway" she yelled, glaring at me that made my heart skip faster. As much as realisation was hitting me and I was starting to get what she was talking about, I still need to act dumb so I don't give any hints out to her, as much as I love Charlie Family comes first, so Gabby comes first without a doubt.

" I have no idea what you are talking about?" I questioned again getting a tad frustrated that Charlie always thinks I know everything going on in my siblings life, even though I was acting a little bit.

" Gabby and Hammer Brax. I saw them just before acting all cosy and friendly together. So what's going on between them?" she commented, yelling a tad louder than before. As much as I am playing dumb, it still is a surprise to hear that Gabby was spotted getting cosy with Hammer. I know they had history, but I thought after everything he did to her, she might have woken up to her senses and realised that Hammer is bad news.

" I don't know, honestly... I don't know" I stuttered before walking, as much as I hated walking away from Charlie, I was to busy trying to work out what was going on between Hammer and Gabby and where they might be, so I can go drag her away and beat the shit out of Hammer for touching my little sister.

Even after walking around the whole town twice, I still couldn't find Gabby or Hammer, so right now I was sitting at home waiting for her to arrive back, if she ever does.

" Where the hell have you been" I yelled when she walked through the door, right when she crossed my mind. It was still only early in the night so I wasn't angry at her for being late, just angry at her for who she was hanging with.

" Catching up with some friends" she commented while walking through the door, giving me a confused look. Even Heath came in wondering why I was worked up and angry at Gabby when she hadn't done anything wrong.

" You mean Hammer and his Crew" I blurted out, just watching Her face change gave me all the proof I needed to figure out Charlie was right, Gabby was with Hammer this afternoon.  
>" yeah Charlie saw you earlier, and wants to know why A Braxton is hanging with the gang that wants us dead" I continued, at the start I didn't know if I should mention Charlie since I know their is tension between them, but knowing Gabby she would have found out anyway. These days she might just look like a dumb surfer chick, who spends all her time flirting with boys, but I haven't forgotten how smart she really is.<p>

" What the hell is going on" Heath said interrupting our argument, well more like me yelling at her. I know he knew I was mad at her for being late, but he didn't know the real reason until now.

" Well, our darling little sister decided to spend the afternoon with the guy that bashed you and who threatened to kill us" I Sarcastically said turning away form Gabby and showing Heath how mad I was, by this stage Casey had also walked into the room wondering what the commotion is all about.

" you spent the afternoon with Hammer, why would you do that. After everything him and his brother has done to The River boys" Heath yelled while moving a tad forward so he could also have a better shot at Gabby, unlike in the past all she was doing was standing there blankly and watching as we continued to have goes at her, it was strange for her to react like this, in the past she would have shot back and fired us even more, maybe even resulting in a few shoved back and fourth, but today all she was doing was standing there, it was like she was afraid of answering back to us.

" Honestly, how dumb can you get for falling for Hammers tricks, he is only using you to get to us" I stated, regretting ever single word that came out of my mouth after I had said it. It sounded really mean towards Gabby, but in some ways its true. Hammer only wants revenge.

" yeah you're right, because no one would ever want to hang out with some Dumb trash like me, especially Hammer" she said softly, not even raising her voice once but instead was showing all the hurt and sadness she is feeling. I honestly don't know what came over me when I said that, Of course Hammer is using her but I didn't mean to sound like she was just some trash on the streets, she is this amazing woman who has the biggest heart, but having all this kindness also makes people like Gabby very vulnerable and trustworthy people, which leads to people like Hammer who loves wrecking their lives and hurting their hearts, which I don't want Hammer to do with Gabby.

Instead of fighting back, the room just went silent with everyone taking a few to get their thoughts back on track and thinking about what we have all just found out about Gabby.

" I'm going to bed, I will see you tomorrow" she sadly said, walking towards her bedroom with her head held down fighting back any tears that were going to escape. This was making me feel even worst than I already did, just watching my sister walk away so quickly with out saying much at all.

" that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Casey asked, while making the first noise between us. From the face heath was pulling I could tell he was mad but he also knew that it was wrong to have treated her like that, and made her feel that shit.

" we don't even know if he was the reason she had a melt down in the first place" Casey added while walking and sitting on the couch, while heath and I both catch our breaths and think about what we do next ways to prevent her from getting hurt, Casey is right we don't actually have proof that Hammer did anything to her, only been going on our suspicious mind

Instead of just walking into her room and answering questions, for the rest of the evening Heath, Casey and I just sat back waiting for her to reason with us all, but not one single noise came from her Bedroom and down the hall, making me a tad nervous thinking she has once again left us.


	6. The Party

you know Brax is only worried about you" Casey said while we were walking to school, since its my first day and Casey offered to walk with me I was expecting the talk you usually get when you start a new school, like who to hang out with, what teachers not to mess with but all I have been hearing is how Hammer isn't a nice person and how Heath and Brax are only looking out for me. I want to do the right thing by my brothers but Hammer is an amazing friend and has done so much for me, I just cant drop him like that because my brothers are uncomfortable with the idea of us hanging out.

" look all I want to get through is my first day of school, Hammer and the river boy shit can wait till later. Now if you don't mind, I might finish walking with Stu and you can walk with Ruby" I angrily replied and storming of before he had the chance to say anything else. I love Casey and I know he is caught in the middle just like I am, but all I am concerned about at the moment is getting through school without having a anxiety attack and besides I have already worked out a plan that's ends this argument about Hammer. I have decided not to hang with him, I will keep my distance away from Hammer so my brothers can see I have listened to their advice but secretly meet up with him whenever I can. Yep, works perfectly this way my brothers don't get angry and I still get to see Hammer.

School eventually began to pick up after a couple of days of being stared at by fellow school girls, I mainly hang out with Stu and his friends since he is in my year and we have known each other for so long that he didn't mind showing me around.  
>Its already Friday and I have just finished my first week of high school, after the new experience and change settled in I am back to being just like any other normal teenager who is dreading going back to school on Monday. I can already tell the weekend is going to be crap, since I still haven't made any friends at school and still can't hang out with Hammer anywhere in public. I can always hang out with one of my brothers, there is heath who always likes to have a little bit of fun but with heath comes majority of the River boys which is a negative, than there is Casey but he always seems to be with Ruby and lastly there is Brax but I'd rather spend my days not working at Angelo's, so I guess it leaves Me, Myself and I to have an enjoyable weekend all alone.<p>

" hang on so Teagan told you that you were Darcy's father but when really Heath is Darcy's father" I repeated after hearing Brax explain all the Drama I had just missed before turning up in the bay. I know I said I didn't want to hang with Brax because he would want me to work at Angelo's but luckily he asked to hang which involved no preparing Pizza, just involved catching up and since we have been getting on really well after he apologised for talking to me like shit about Hammer I couldn't refuse an offer to catch up on my Dramatic family.

" yep and than when Heath got out she told him about Darcy, so now he is actually trying to make an effort" he replied, explaining why Darcy will be over at our house tonight for Dinner. I known Darcy since she was a baby but I haven't had much to do with her or her immature mother who I hate and who hates me.

" well that's good. Heath might be dumb sometimes and can be a dick majority of the times, but he will make a really good dad and well lets just say everyone deserves a father" I commented, knowing a lot of it was referring to personal feelings. I never really had a wonderful father, there isn't a time I can remember where he wasn't blind drunk and pushing everyone around, I am just lucky I have an amazing big brother like Brax who did take the time our for me and has been looking out for me since I can remember.

" yeah they do" Brax replied before our lunch came. After listening to all the drama that has been going on with Hammer and Jake I now understand a little bit better as to why Brax got so angry when finding out we were hanging out. Hammer and Jake have both done some really shady things to my brothers over the past couple of months and I understand why my brothers hate them. I still know I should Hate hammer as well for what he has done but I just still cant get myself to.

" So Stu came out of surgery alright?" I asked after hearing that Hammer had removed his tattoo. Hearing the things Hammer was doing to the river boys was making me feel sick, he tortured Stu and removed his Tattoo with his permission, I can't imagine how much that would have hurt.

" Yeah better than expected" Brax replied, I can tell he feels bad for Stu going through that pain, in a way he feels responsible for Stu since he hasn't got the best and caring parents, he tries to look after everyone but when your in a gang these things just happen.

I ended up spending the night at Angelo's with my brothers enjoying catching up with them, Luckily Ruby showed up and kept me company when the rest of the River boys turned up and interrupted our family time.

" Ruby , Casey and Gabby we will meet you back at home" Brax ordered knowing the guys were going to just talk about getting revenge for Stu's accident and since Brax doesn't want us involved in any of this it means we have to leave as soon as the name Hammer is brought up in the conversation. Even though Brax is like in love with Charlie he still wants pay back for what happened to Stu and he doesn't want the cops involved at all, so everything was being kept Hush Hush.

As soon as we arrived home I said I was heading of to bed knowing If I stayed up any longer it might become like an X rated movie with the way Ruby and Casey are all over each other. Knowing they were going to be hooking up all night and not really giving a dam about making sure I am tucked into bed I know this is the best opportunity to go see Hammer and see what the hell is going on.

The cold air was making goose bumps appear all over my body as I walked along the road heading towards the beach I soon became to the entry of Mangrove River. I need to speak to Hammer I haven't seen him in so long, I just needed to figure some things out.  
>Now it took me a few seconds to work out where I can even find Hammer, just like the River Boys Hammer and his friends have a club house just near Mangrove River High.<br>Making my way closer to the Club house, I realised that Hammer and his friends were busy having a party with some other Mangrove River people, Now I know this isn't going to go well since I did live here but now live in the rivalry bay. People in this town don't like Betrayers, they think as soon as you leave the Mangrove River you have betrayed them no matter what.

I could feel the cold stares of the teenagers as I made my towards the house, lets just say that they have a lot more people attend their parties and a lot more groupies. I recognise some of the slutty Females that used to attend my high school, it was pretty hard not to since they wear the shortest shorts and the skimpiest shirts.

" OOOOO LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE, ITS THE ORIGINAL RIVER GIRL" some jerk screamed out as I entered the main part of the gathering. As soon as I walked through those doors people couldn't stop glaring at me and making nasty soft comments to themselves and each other. The jerk's comment made everyone stop there conversations and see the commotion that is about to happen, but I am to tired to fight or argue with anyone, I just came to see Hammer, but obviously the jerk has other plans because he walked over behind me and placed his hands on my waist.

Feeling his hands on my body just made tense up, I'm not used to being touched especially by a guy so when he did grab my waist instead of reacting and pushing him off me I just tried to squirm away and get out of his grip, I have no idea who this guy is all I know is he is older than me and probably close to heaths age.

" Did you come to do your brothers dirty work, or to have some fun?" he whispered into my ear, as one hand held me tightly so I couldn't squirm away and the others lightly started making its way up under my top. Just feelings his breath so close to me and his cold finger tips running up my side I tried to use all my strength to get away and out of his grip, but even the alcohol didn't effect his strength and I didn't seem to move.

" Because I'm sure we can have some fun" he continued, his fingers getting closer to my breast. I could sense the tears beginning to form as I tried to get his mouth away from me.

" Get your hands of me" I demanded quietly, using all my force to push him away, but it was no use all it did was allow him to pull me even closer to him. I can feel his excitement down there as he closed the gap between us. No one around us even bothered to move and help, instead they just stood there laughing and commenting at the scene in front of them, watching me getting humiliated and about to be taken advantage of.

" IF I WAS YOU I WOULD GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF HER" I heard Hammer yell from the crowd, happy to see him pushing his way through the gathered crowd that had formed to watch the show. You have no idea how Relieved I was to see Hammer coming to my rescure once again, he didn't even care that he already had a girl by his side looking very determined to jump into bed with him.

" Come on Hammer, what better way to get back at the River boys than to do it with the youngest Braxton" the Jerk answered softly laughing while pushing me hair back and kissing me on the neck just as Hammer came over to us looking very Furious and angry.

" Like I said before, get your Fucking Hands off her" he repeated this time grabbing me from the jerks grip and pulling me towards him, by this time everyone was enjoying the argument between Hammer and this drunk Jerk who thought he could have his way with me.

" she's mine, got it!" he continued yelling making sure the guy knew where we all stand. I know it might sound like I actually do belong to Hammer and that we are together but I know he only has to do this because he is the leader of this gang, he needs to show everyone that he still has the power.

" so the leader is fucking the enemy's little sister" The jerk joked loudly while trying to stay up right. I think he was expecting for people to laugh but since Hammer is the leader and everyone loves him here they are all just continued standing silently, not one being brave enough to agree with the Jerk.  
>" But hey I give you props, if I was you I wouldn't be able to say no or keep my hands of that amazing body either." he continued running his mouth, not really understanding the consequences that come from saying these things. Just by the way Hammer started squeezing my hand tightly I can tell he is on the verge of losing it completely and I cant tell he is thinking about bashing the shit out of this guy.<p>

" Don't, let's just go" I whispered into his ear while slowly pulling him back towards me so he couldn't punch this dude. As much as I want to see this guy on the ground, I do know that when Hammer is drunk he goes to far and I am worried what might actually happen here.

Luckily Hammer followed my suggestion and backed of from the guy before beginning to walk to the back door with me behind him still holding his hand tightly, even as we continued walking the Jerk still couldn't keep his mouth shut, I knew he needed to be taught a lesson so right before we got to the door I let go of Hammer's hand and angrily stormed back towards the Jerk, before he even could open his Drunken mouth again I kneed him in the stomach making him bend over in pain. For once he couldn't make a stupid remark because he was in so much pain.

" Just so you know I don't need my brothers to fight my battles" I whispered into his ear as he leaned over in pain and could barely stand up. I could hear the whispers and gasp from the crowd and Hammer's laughter from beside me. I didn't need to stick around to watch him recover so instead I just walked back over to Hammer and quickly left for the backyard.

" still as Feisty as ever" Hammer commented as we walked down towards the end of the backyard, since we are so close to Mangrove River Public school we decided to go and check that out.

Walking around the public school it wasn't long before old memoires started to flow back, since Hammer and I can really entertain ourselves with anything and laugh over everything that we come by mucking around in the Public school turned out to be the funniest night I have had since being back. Hammer is so different when he is by himself and I still cant get over that he has done all the violent things towards the River Boys, I know he has a temper but which teenage boy hasn't got one.

After walking around and enjoying the summer night we soon found a spot to sit and quietly speak.

" Again I'm really sorry about before, I didn't know you were having a party and I know that whole incident with the guys puts you in a tricky situation." I explained, hoping he can see the sorry on my eyes, I know what the guy did was wrong but I shouldn't even be here in the first place, it puts light on hammer and him in a very tricky situation.

" You don't need to apologize, I'm glad you came but I am going to kill that guy" He replied while putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to keep me warm from the chilly breeze that has picked up. Honestly most people would be terrified to be in the school grounds at night time but Hammer and I are so used to it since this was the place we always hung out at when we were younger and besides since Hammer is one of the most feared guys in mangrove River i dont think anyone is going to try anything on him.

It was nice catching up and spending normal time with Hammer, since being band from seeing him I havent even really talked to him so it ws nice to hear his side of the story which is the main reason i came in the first place, at first i was being firm and was determined to find out why he was doing these things to my brothers but as the night went on and we spend more time alone in the school the more the conversation turned into talking about random things and amusing ourselves.

" Hammer, if you want to go back to the party you can, dont think you have to stay here with me" i stated as we sating in a few moments of silence after our conversations had worn down a little and the tiredness was talking over.

" I'm happy here, why would you think I would want to go back" he replied leaning his chin on my shoulder trying to make more warmth between us. If anyone was to see us that would defintly think we are a couple but this is just how Hammer and I are, i guess we have spent so many nights wher Hammer used to sit and comfort me in his arms that it didnt really bother us that we were always hugging and acting or affectonate, our little affection from our parents also played a big part in it, I know Hammer's parents are ike mine and dont give a shit about us so we basically grew up giving each other the affection and love our parents didnt think was important.

" Because you were with a girl and probably was about to get Laid, till I interupted it" I answered, the one thing about our friendship is we never got jealous of each others sex lives or Bf/ gfs , I would be lying to say there wwerent times where hints of jealousy would wash over both of us but in a way thats becasue i think we were scared of losing each others attention and affection, for so many years Hammer has been my closest friend but also the closest guy friend I have and I'm Hammers, so when we've been in relationships I know we have beoth been afraid of being replaced or something.

" you Jealous" he joked makign us both laugh knowing he would be able to tell if I was jealous of the girl or not.  
>" Because you know all you have to do is ask, its not like we havent done it before" Hammer continued joking making me chuckly softly. I guess I should have mentioned it before but Hammer and I have slept with each other a couple of times in the past, its not like we both got drunk and had drunken sex and woken up the next moring to remember our mistake, the nights we have shared we have both been aware of and they were fully planned, and not once after have we both been umcomfortable torwards each other, i guess thats why it has happened more than once.<p>

I playfully slapped him and was about to answer when Hammer surprised me by quickly jumping up from our cuddle and looking back in the direction towards the house.

" OH SHIT, someone called the cops" Hammer cursed after obvisouly noticing the police lights that lit up in the darkness. As soon as he said that I quickly followed his steps and studied the scene that was happening at the house, you couldnt actually see the exact police officers you can just see the siren lights and hearing the music being turned down.

" OI, YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN HERE" someone shouted from the side of us making us look and see that we are now being faced by 3 police officers that runing towards us with their tortures. Straight away Hammer grabbed my hand without thinking and begun running away from the was such a nice reaction to have a little thrill run up and down your spine as we both got chased by the cops, straight away i started to feel the little me coming out more and feeling like I never let in the first place.

We seriously were running forever around the school and Mangrove River but the cops didnt seem to stop chasing us even after we left the school. There was even a time where we stopped thinking we had lost them but out of nowhere a couple of cops jumped out of the bush and began chasing us again, I am quite sure I even saw Charlie chasing us around the area and thats when i started wondering what they actually wanted.

" there is no way they were just chasing us because we were in the school" I commented as we made our way out of our little hiding spot that we had found a while ago, Knowing the cops still wouldnt be looking for us, there is no way they can be that inerested in finding Hammer.

" you think" hammer Replied making us both Laugh as we started to relax knowing the coast is clear and that the cops have finally decided to give up. " they are probably trying to pin something on me" he continued as we bagan walking back to the club house where the party was once being held.

" Your friends dont mind me staying do they?" i asked nervously hoping that me deciding to stay wasnt going to get him in trouble or anything, I know me alreay being here might put a red mark agasint Hammer.

" Seriously they dont care, besides I'm the leader so whatever I say Goes" he said as he walked around his bedroom looking for more comfortable clothing. Looking at Hammer you wouldnt expect him to be so tidy and neat, this bedroom is so organised and clean for a teenage Gang leader, I was expecting to see clothes on the floor or at least some evidence of Junf Food being eaten in here instead it is the complete Opposite.

" this should be suitable for you, i leave you to change while I go find out what the cops wanted" He said passing me my favourite shirt of his before leaving to go talk with his friends. I Know I shoudlt call Braz and tell him that I am staying at a friends but knowing Braz he would still be at Angelos with the guys working out some kind of Revenge Plan, I dont think he will be to interested in where I am. Besides I think staying here is safer than walking back to Summer bay in the dark, I know Brax hates Hammer but without a doubt he will protect me.

Placing the oversized shirt on and turning my phone on I than slip into Hammer's bed before the coldness takes over, feeling the warmth of the blankets heat up my body while I got comfortable in his bed knowing Hammer will be in soon to join me. I know what you are thinking, that only couples sleep in the same bed but since hammer and I are so used to moving round from Hotels to Hotels we arent fussed or uncomfortable with the whole intimacy of sleeping next to each other.

" everything Okay?" I asked when Hammer walked back into the room, from his face I can see how Calm and relaxed he looks so obviosuly the news and damage cant be tha bad.

" Yeah, they were just called about the noise" he replied while changing his shirt before Hoping into bed next to me, not giving a second thought about pulling me into his arms allowing me to lie on his chest.

" so I will wake you up when I get up" Hammer said as I laied there begining to fall asleep listening to his contempt, calm Breathing.

" Thanks" was all I remember saying before sleep took over me allowing me to have a really good night sleep next to Hammer, for once not worrying about My brothers Drama. Hammer knew I havent been sleeping very well and just like always made sure I was in his arms the whole time, He has had so much experience dealing with me and my sleep nightmares that he just knows that I sleep better when I feel safe and secure, thats why he never once let go of me during the night always keeping my shield and protected in his arms.

Brax P.O.V

Another morning, another start of another Drama Filled Day in summer Bay, I wasnt expecting to wake up this early since Heath and I got back from Angelo's last night pretty late, I dont remember even walking through this front door I was so tired, but somehow I Manged to make it home and into my own bed Safely.

" No Drama last night?" I asked Casey while he walked into the Kitchen and grabbed a bowl out for his cereal. I was a bit worried about casey and Ruby bringing Gabby home last night since I know what they are a like when they get alone,they tend to forget about everyone else.

" Nope No drama, Gabby went to bed and Ruby and I watched a movie" Casey replied before taking a seat and begining to eat his breakfast. I couldnt help but chuckle to myself knowing they didnt watch a movie but decided to spend the whole night kissing each other, no wonder Gabby went to bed Early.

" OKay thanks for that" I said just as Heath walked out of his room looking like he got no sleep at all. Just like every morning he grumbled a soft Hello while walking out into the kitchen, but instead of taking a seat with us at the table he went to answer the door because just when he was walking past someone decided to knock. Straight away Casey and I arent fussed knowing it was probably just a river Boy wanting to head to the surf with Heath or Ruby coming to hang out with Casey for the day.

" So Heath, remember we have that meeting today at Angelos" I mentioned while Quickly glancing up at him and noticing it wasnt someone at the door but rather a large Envelope and he his is busy tearing it open, not giving a dam if it is for me or Casey. Not hearing a word out of him I decide to speak again knowing i have to repeat myself a couple of times for him to even take in what I am saying.

" Heath did you hear me" I yelled again repeating the same thing to him trying to get his attention, but whatever is in that envelope is defianlty interesting to heath because he is just completly staring at it.  
>" HEATH!" Casey Yelled noticing Heaths silence as well, but like before Heath doesnt look up from whatever was in the envelope.<p>

" you've got to be kidding me" Heath finally spat showing all this anger in his face while looking at his paper, noticing his anger both Casey and I get up from the table and walk over to see what is making Heath so angry.

This is something I shouldnt have done, because as I walked up behind Heath and looked over his shoulder I see something I never wanted to see, Straight away I grab it from Heath and study the picture more carefully hoping it isnt what i think it is, but as i look at it longer I realise its exactly what I didnt want to see in my whole entire Life.

All i know from this thing is, Gabby has been lying to us about seeing Hammer!


	7. Fight

" Nope I have looked everywhere, can't find her" Heath stated as both Casey and I came back from the surf club trying to find gabby, but the three of us have checked everywhere and we can't seem to find her.

" Maybe she is back at home or something" Casey said, he has been trying to keep  
>Heath and I both calm and reassuring us that gabby is safe and back home where she is meant to be, but we all know where she is.<p>

" What was she thinking! " I yelled getting more and more angrier by the minute and wanting some answers real fast. Heath and Casey luckily just stayed quiet while I lost my cool and knew I'm not asking for theories or answers I just need to know why she would do such a thing, but deep down I also just need to know that she is okay.

" We have no idea what the circumstances were, maybe she stayed because she needed or something" Casey again stayed, probably seeing that I am really starting to panic about here whereabouts and health.

" Come on! it's gabby she would never do something on purpose just to make you upset" he continued trying to make her actions and this photograph that was sent to us sound more okay and acceptable, but in my opinion it isn't.

" We do have to remember though last time we saw her she was a little girl, now she is a teenage and which teenage hasn't done rebellious things. I do recall you runnin away after mum and dad forbid you from seeing tour first girlfriend" Heath added, joining in with Casey to calm me down. He does have a few good points about how much gabby not only has changed physically but aged as well.

" I understand that teenagers are rebellious, like look at you, you're in your 20s but still act like a teenager" I answered making sure to add in the little detail about how much Heath is immature and needs to grow up.

" But this is different. He is dangerous and I can tell he is only using her, I just don't want her to get hurt" I continued, trying to stay calm but once again starting to panic as I thought of all the hurt that gabby has already been through and how much I don't want to see anymore tears escape her pretty little face.

" Well there is one person that might know where she is" Heath commented but the way he said it I don't think he was directly talking to me and looking up at him I see that he is in a matter of fact looking past me and over towards the grass area of the right side of the beach. Casey and I both have no idea what is so interesting but as I turn round and follow his eye pathway I see in the distance that hammer has arrived at the beach in his awful green sports car with the rest of his gang and is currently mucking around with them like nothing has happened.  
>Straight away just seeing him makes me loose my cool and within seconds I am storming towards him with Casey and Heath angrily following by.<p>

As we approach the group, Hammer also sees me storming towards him and a cocky smirk appears over his face when he sees the anger in my face. He goes to say something to me and my brothers as we closed the gap between the two groups, but before he even has a chance for anything to be said I punch him hard in the face allowing my clenched fist to hit right in the jaw.  
>I watch as he falls to the ground slightly While his gang members all rush over to his side, I am quite surprised how well he has actually taken the hit, I am much older and stronger than him but even so he still has manages to get up of the ground and wipe the blood away from him mouth.<p>

" You have some nerve, Braxton" he spat as he cleared the access blood from his lip and regained his posture and footing in front of me.

" I have some nerve? " I sarcastically repeated, knowing none if this is me fault.  
>" What about you? using some innocent girl to get revenge on the river boys" I continued stepping closer so hammer is only a few inches in front of me. I was expecting him to smile when he figured out exactly what I am talking about but instead he just acts completely unaware Of what I am saying to him, but after standing there for a few seconds we all can see the realization appear all over his face when he figures out who we are talking about.<p>

" So what, did you spike her drink, so you could crawl in bed and take advantage of her, while one of your buddies made sure to snap a few pictures Of the both of you" I continued stepping even closer as the anger started rising again, i can't even begin to think of all the things that they could have done to her while she was passed out or unaware of what was going on.

" Haha for once I have no idea what your going on about, what do you mean by spiking her drinks and taking pictures of her" he replied trying to sound all calm and collected In front of his friends, showing them that this encounter doesn't bother him which makes me even more furious and I guess both Heath and Casey sense that because they both try to pull me back away from hammer, but the anger has gotten the best of me and I launch once again at Hammer but this time grabbing him around the collar of his jacket and lifting him a little of the ground so u was in his face.

" I know you were with gabby last night, so where is she! " I continued yelling at him in the face. For some reason I have blocked everything out in the background and entered this new universe where anger can't explain the way I am feeling and all that matters Is gabby, which in someways is a lot like my reality.  
>The smirk on his face just makes me want to bash him even more, but having Casey and Heath trying to pull you back of him while his members were trying to also release hammer from my grip it's is becoming very hard to keep a hold of him and look threatening and within seconds hammer is released and I am pulled back making space between the two gaps, I swear to god if we weren't on a family beach and I had more privacy and space I wouldn't have hesitated to bash him until he was out cold.<p>

" I have no idea where she is, but gabby's a big girl she"ll come home if she wants to" hammer smirked back after straightening up and looking calm and more cockier than over, that's the thing about hammer he never loses his cool he just acts like a total prick all the time.

" But you never know she might want to stay with me again" he added onto his cocky answer making him sound even more up himself than ever. just hearing him say that and confirm that gabby did actually stay with him last night not only made me lose my cool and launch back at hammer, but not surprisingly it also makes both Casey and Heath launch towards him, making his gang members become defensive, resulting in a little fight erupting. Any minute this fight is going to turn into a huge brawl between his gang and my brothers and I, you can already feel the atmosphere changing and the pushing getting more violent.

"IM NOT GOING TO SAY IT AGAIN, IF YOU DONT BACK OF FROM EACH OTHER I WILL HAVE TO ARREST YOU" I head someone yelling, obviously I managed to allow the anger take over making myself totally unaware that two cops have been trying to Break the confrontation up between the two gangs, but not only was it two Random cops, one of them happens to be Charlie.  
>Great right when I am trying to work shit out with her and prove to her that I am actually a good guy she just happens to see this side of me which doesn't comes out a lot only when it involves something bad happening to gabby.<p>

" I swear to god, if you have done anything to hurt her. I will make it my life mission to ruin you life" I continued yelling as the two cops pulled me away from hammer and his members that are now just standing there smirking at me, while the Charlie and the other cop try to calm everyone down, but as much as I wanted to calm down for Charlie's sake, I just couldn't not right at this moment, so instead of sticking round Heath, Casey and I stormed of before the cops could ask us what that was about.

Gabby P.O.V

" Before You click it at me, please believe me when I say I had no idea these photos were being taken" Hammer pleaded as I walked towards him after texting him to meet in Mangrove River knowing my brothers wouldnt consider looking at my old Primary school. I really had no idea what he was going on about and why he was trying to aplogise, I had only text him to meet up so I could thank him for letting me stay over last night but I'm guessing there is something I'm missing.

" What are you talking about? I just came to give you back your shirt and thankyou for last night" I said trying to lighten the mood but I guess curiosity came over me and I started to wonder why he sounded so determined.

" What Photos are you talking about? Why would I click it at you? " I continued asking more questions about his first statement. Now I really beame confused and by the way he was avoiding looking at me in the eyes and avoiding my questions I started to become determined to know what the hell was going on.

" I'm guessing you havent seen them yet" he simply mumbled as I stood in front of him with confusion written all over my face, I can tell he is worried and doesnt really like the conversation we are about to have.  
>" seen what?" I asked trying to get him to tell me everything so the confusion and wory wasnt driving me crazy anymore.<p>

" These" was all he said as he took his phone and passed it over to me, allowing me to finally look down and see what he is stressing about. I think I could have fainted as I saw the photos of Hammer and I spponing in bed, from the jacket I was snuggled up in i can tell these photos were taken last night after the party and from the way Hammer was snuggled up behind me fast asleep I'm guessing he also has no idea that they were being taken.

" FUCK!, this isnt good. If my brothers find out" I yelled begining to panic just at the thought of my brothers seeing these photos, not only did I lie to them and betray them I am also snuggling up to their enemy looking a lot closer than friends should be.

" Yeah... A tad too late" Hammer whispered hoping I wouldnt hear, but I did and when I heard what he said I honestly feel my legs begin to become weak under me.  
>" Your brothers Paid me a visit today, they're the ones that kindt of informed me of the photos. From the hit Brax gave me they arent to thrilled on the idea of your staying with me las night" he continued, unfortuantly confirming my worst nightmare. So not only does Brax no but so does heath and Casey, this defiantly can not get any worst than it already is.<p>

" Oh SHIT! Are you okay?" I said quickly rushing over to him and looking at the small bruise that is forming, I know I should have seen it right at the start but I guess I was distracted and way to curious about the other things.

" yeah I'm Fine, Brax isnt though. He's really angry Gabby" He replied taking my hands from his face and holding them in his, once again the protective side of Hammer comes in place and doesnt care about himself only cares about how this is going to effect me.

" Dont worry i will Handle Brax, right now we need to figure out who took these images. They are close up so that means they were in your room while we were. Doesnt that creep you out?" I asked, I honestly got the chills just thinking about some guy standing over us while we slept taking photos. I am meant to be safe with Hammer, i thought I was.

" Yeah I am, but I have a fair idea who took these. Dont worry I will take care of it" He replied before pulling me into a hug and making me feel safe once again. I know I can trust Hammer when he says he will handle it, all I need to do is handle Brax and my brothers that are sure going to be upset and angry with me about these photos.

Brax p.o.v

" Look don't get to worked up about it, she's a big girl and she will come home" Heath tried reassuring me as we stood round in Angelo's still trying to figure out where gabby is. She managed to send me a message before saying she is fine and will be home but that still doesn't cut it with me, I need to see her in flesh to ease my anxiety.

Right now we are waiting for the river boys to meet us here, if this jerk sent those photos to me he defiantly will want to send them to the other guys in the gang probably wanting to start a fight between our gang.

Luckily Angelo's was closed when all the guys arrived, as usual Stu is the last one to arrive before we can get this meeting started.

" So what's the problem?" one of the guys asked after everyone had gotten settled. I know as soon as I show them the pictures they are going to her mad and think gabby has turned on us or something, but I know if I don't these will get out somehow.

" These photos have come out of gabby and well... let's just say they are taken with someone I don't want anywhere near her" I explained as Heath showed them the photos. Of cause I hate showing these photos of my sister cuddling with a guy while she sleeps and let's get this straight I am not comfortable with the idea, but like Casey said before they could be worse.

" Why the fuck is she with Hammer?" one of the main guys asked while he looked at the picture of hammer spooning her.

" I have no idea. We knew they were friends back in the day when we actually got a long with Jake but since she has been away we had no idea they would communicate" Heath explained to the guys hoping that they kind of understood the situation, because we know Hammer must be manipulating her someway.

" But honestly i think he knows she is really vulnerable at the moment and is playing her somehow to try and get to us. I don't know why maybe to try and put a rift between our gang" I continued in from Heath giving them my insight to the situation, because I honestly believe that gabby wouldn't do this since she knows all the drama and hurt he has caused our family.

I allowed the guys to have their opinions on the situation in front of us hoping they might have a better way of handling it, but all them came up with the same thing I have come up with, which is violence to teach Hammer and his crew a lesson not to mess with Gabby, but since I have already done that this morning I can tell we are going to need another way.

" You seem quiet Stu, I thought out of everyone you would feel betrayed since Gabby is one of your closest friend and hammer did literally torture you only a couple of weeks ago" I said turning my attention to stu who sat in the back not really saying much and acting like he doesn't really care, when usually he is he loudest of the group with his opinions about Hammer.

" Nah not really" he replied just shrugging his shoulders like he doesn't even care that gabby is pictured in bed with the guy that cut of his tattoo and left him for dead.

" So you're not mad or angry about these photos when it's your best friend and your enemy and the fact that every time Gabby spends with him the more Danger she is being placed in?" Casey asked eagerly noticing the calm and collected attitude from Stu. Now I'm defiantly confused because he doesn't seem to care that not only is Hammer trying to break our gang but he is also using our sister and putting her in danger.

" Gabby isn't in danger" he replied surprising everyone in the room, making us all turn our attention on him wondering what had gotten into him.

" Look if you haven't forgotten but back in the day Hammer, gabby and I used to be best friends until he turned into a dick" stu started explaining while getting up and walking towards us with the photos in his hand.

" Anyway what I'm trying to say is even though I hate Hammer with all my heart I know he generally cares about Gabby and would do anything for me after spending years being inseparable with them I've learnt that he would do anything to protect her" he continued explaining trying to get us to understand their friendship, but I still wasn't budging I know deep down he is only using gabby to get to the river boys.

" What so your saying he's in love with her?" Heath asked sounding a bit confused as to what Stu saying, the way it's coming out it's sound like there might be more than friendship going on between them. But I felt relieved when I saw Stu shake his head telling us Heath is wrong

" It's weird to explain and trust me after all these years I still don't understand their relationship. Yes Hammer loves her and I think she's the only person he does love, but it's not the kind of love your thinking about. " He answered by he look on his face you can tell he is struggling to find the right words to say

" He's not in-love with her, ...like he's never been attracted to her nor have they ever been you know together together" he continued explaining trying to get it right without sounding stupid so instead of saying never been sexual he's trying to make his point without giving to much detail away.

" I think you get my drift, but anyway I'm not mad at Gabby nor do I think Hammer is using her because I've seen the way he acts and looks at her. Its like he would die to protect, so honestly I don't think you have anything to worry about, they are just close friends who have been separated for too long" he finished before handing me the photos back and walking out of Angelo's. I think everyone is so shocked to be able to say anything because not every day do you hear stu come out with something like that, nor do you hear him stand up for his enemy. Thinking about everything he just said makes me start to rethink my opinion on the whole situation, but that only last for a few seconds before my Hatred towards Hammer and jake starts to seep through again.

The guys generally leave after Stu and majority of them all seem fine on the idea of these photos, yes they aren't thrilled with them but they know that where not thrilled on the idea either and would rather see Hammer out of her life for good.  
>I know I should keep looking for Gabby but Heath and Casey have both been warning me not too and trying to convince me that she just needs space and if we keep crowding her she might feel like she is suffocating and decide to leave again, which I just can't let happen.<p>

" So do you want to explain to me what the hell that was about before" I heard Charlie say while walking towards the counter where Heath and Casey were siting while I did work behind the counter. Straight away I really didn't feel like arguing with Charlie or trying to prove myself to her know she only throws it back in my face and never listens to my reasons.

" I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied getting a few laughs from smart ass Heath but just receiving surprised looks from Casey since him and ruby are still trying to get us back together.

" Come on Brax, I just saw you beat up Hammer and we all know it was something to do about Gabby" she yelled getting angry that I wasn't falling under her spell or being the gentleman she wants me to be, but when it comes to Gabby I put her values first and there is no way I'm letting the cops start hounding her.

" Well if you know everything, than why are you here?" Heath interrupted us sounding pretty pissed of that she is even wanting to know. He is right though everytime a cop wants to speak to us it only ends with them pinning something ridiculous on us just because we didn't play it there way.

" Fine two can play this game." she replied after hearing how rude Heath is to her and how I don't automatically jump in to defend her. Yes I know what Heath said was probably rude to her but at the end of the day he is the one that is helping with Gabby and I just can't afford at this moment to get into an argument with him.

" where were you three between 12-3 earlier today?" she asked sounding more angry than ever, now this is defiantly going to be hard to fix seeing she just keeps giving me glares

" We have all been here since 10 " I answered sounding very sure of myself and three brothers since we have been looking for gabby all morning and didn't have time to run after Charlie and be the man she wants.

" Why, what are you trying to pin on us?" i asked knowing already that she wouldn't be here for a friendly visit and that the only reason is because she is trying to dig bigger into our family problems.

" Because this young boy was bashed this afternoon" she said coldly while placing the photo in the table and allowing us to study it. I have never seen the guy neither has Casey or Heath but that was making me even more curious as to why she needed to know.

" And you think we were involved?" heath smirked towards Charlie and giving his famous face that showed anyone he didn't give a shit about authority or anything trashy like that.

" Well from speaking to people from the party, it turns out this guy was busy giving your sister a hard time last night" she replied explaining everything from the bashing to him harassing gabby last night"

" Plus he has confessed to being the one that took those photos of gabby and hammer" she continued making me look at her. how the hell does she find out things so quickly, we are the ones that are meant to find out who took those photos of our sister and hurt him but looks like someone already beat us to the punch.

" Well have you asked Hammer?" Heath Asked making Charlie look at him and wonder why he was asking that and why would Hammer be involved.

" Well come on arent you meant to be the cop, those photos would have done Hammer some damage. The leader in bed with the enemy's sister" Heath explained treating Charlie like she was a bit thick in the head.

" we'll look into it, in the meantime try and stay out of trouble" she replied coldly giving me one last glare before walking away and leaving the restaurant. The only thing I knew is we have to find Gabby and know what the hell is going on.

" Did you know she went to some Party last night" I asked Casey after Charlie had left, wondering how she even got to this party and why didnt notice she wasnt home.

" No, when we got home she said she was going to bed, So ruby and I watched a movie" he explained already knowing I was blaming him for her sneaking out because we all know that he and Ruby werent just watching a movie.

" This isnt my fault, you're the one that made us leave Last night while you stayed the majority of the night here talking to the River Boys" He continued, getting more and more angrier at me and having the courage to blame me for this. Even though I knew he was right I wasnt going to show or back down from this argument becasue thats how stubborn I am, so instead Casey and I continued yelling at each other about who's responsible for letting Gabby sneak of to Mangrove River. I cant even begin to imagine how she got there or who she went with.

" Guys Enough, there is only one person to blame for this. Gabby knew very well it was wrong to sneak out and she probably would have done it if we all were there" Heath said stepping in and breaking up our argument. He is right Gabby is one stubborn girl just like I am and for sure she would have done this even if we all were at home.

Gabby P.O.V

Knowing I couldnt avoid home any longer I made my way back to go face my brothers after spending all afternoon wondering what I was going to say and how I was going to explain those photos. I know my brothers will never understand the friendship Hammer and I share so its pointless me trying to explain it to them, so instead I'm just going to lie a little bit.

" Where've you been?" Heath Asked right when I walked into the house making Brax and Casey come out from the kitchen when they realised I was home. Having all of them here obvisouly means they want to have a chat about these problems.

" Out walking along the beach, dont worry you can even ask Stu" I explained knowing straight away they arent going to believe me and think I was with Hammer.

" Look before you say anything I know I messed up, I never meant for stupid photos to be taken" I continued while walking and placing my things down. I know If I dont say anything than they are all just going to start yelling at me and abusing me.

" why were you there in the first place and how the hell did you end up in bed with Hammer?" Heath asked sounding really angry and frustrated about this whole situation. I know it must be hard for them and I have really out them in a difficult position but sometimes you just have to keep the people who really care about you in your life and since Hammer has been there non stop, i know I'm going to push him away just for my brothers Gang sake.

" I went to the party to catch up with some friends and I lost track of time and before I knew it, its already nearly 3 , Hammer didnt want me to walk back to summer bay so he offered for me to stay over. Not a big deal, I basically fell asleep straight away " I explained hoping they will understand it and try to see it from my perspective, but since m brothers are so stubborn and always think they are right I knew it was going to be a long shot.

" How do you know Hammer and his friends didnt take advantage of you?" Brax asked, always going straight to the point and trying to figure out a way to make Hammer look like the bad guy.

" Brax I was asleep, not passed out. Besides Hammer wouldnt do that" I replied while getting some leftovers and howling into them since I havent had lunch.

" Here we go again with all this Hammer bullshit. He's not a nice guy cant you see that." Brax quickly spat back getting angry as soon as I mentioned Hammer being a nice guy and actually doing a nice thing for me, but knowing that arguing back was only going to make it worst I just conitnued to listen to them ripping at me while I ate my dinner, the one thing you need to understand about my brothers is that they always think they are right and know best for me, so there is really no point in arguing back or anything.

" Please Gabby, If you dont stop seeing Hammer the only option left is to send you back to the city away from all this Drama" Brax said a lot more quieter and calmer this time. As soon as he said that I just looked up at him in shock.

" so what can't handle me, so your going to ship me back off just like our stupid parents did when things got tough" I mumbled feeling the sting of my tears as they made their way down my cheek before walking into my bedroom and slamming the door, I cant believe its only been a month or so and Brax already wants to get rid of me because they dont like who I hang out with. I can never go back to that place and I refuse to even go within meters of it.

Brax P.O.V

Trust me I have been bagging out myself for the past few hours after telling Gabby i was going to send her back if she didnt stop hanging out with Hammer, even though I know how much she hated it there.  
>Its close to 1 Am and everyone has made there way to bed as I walked back into the place after coming home from the restaurant, since Gabby went of to her room and refused to speak to us I knew I was better of needed down there and since Heath was here I could leave Gabby here alone.<br>I noticed that Gabby's light was on and her door was slightly ajar allowing me to look in and notice her fast asleep with her book her her hands, I'm guessing she got tired from doing homework and has fallen asleep on the bed.

I take the novel out of her hands and place it on her bed side table before placing her under the sheets, smiling as the memories of when she was little came rushing back and how I used to have to read her a book everynight and check for the monsters in her wardrobe before she could relax and drift of to sleep peacefully. How times have changed and how these days it seems there are more monsters outside in this real world.  
>Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before turning out the light, I begin to imagine the guilt and anger I would feel if I pushed her away and back to that place she seems to never want to talk about.<p>

" You're not sending her back are you?" I heard Heath Ask with worry in his voice when I walked out of her room, knowing he had just witnessed my protective and more caring side, a side that I refuse to show to anyone.

" No, I wouldnt do that to her" I replied before walking into my own room knowing thats all heath needed to hear to reassure him that he wasnt going to loose his sister again and it didnt matter how hard and tough times can get I'm not going to give up on Gabby.

**Do not own Picture :)**


	8. Last minute confession

Brax P.O.V

As always walking in to the hospital, dullness comes over me as the sick patients lie in there hospital beds. I never imagined that the freak storm that came over summer bay last night would end with Teagan being in a car accident and getting rushed to surgery to stop bleeding since she has a crushed a lot of bones.

"Hey, don't worry everything is going to be alright " I said as they wheeled teagan out getting ready for surgery. We have already spoken to the doctors and it doesn't look like a good outcome but she needs to stay positive and doesn't deserve spending her last minutes being told all these negative things.

" I'm sorry" was all she could mumble, trying so hard to breathe and be strong when we all know that it's getting harder and harder.

" It's ok" I replied trying to stay positive, but she kept repeating it like she is trying to really apologies for something. I just looked at her wondering what she is going on about

" I... I told hammer... about you and ... Charlie" she stumbled slowly getting it all out, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

" He knows... that you tipped her off about the ambush. Since jake is in jail... he's coming for you" she finished telling me all these things I don't want to hear right now. Hammer knows about Charlie and I and he's coming for me, that means I've just put my whole family in danger. But even though I wanted to yell at her and blame her but I knew teagan had a chance of not making it and she didn't need the last person she speaks to abusing her.

" It's alright, I'll handle it" I reassured her holding her hand and making sure she stays relaxed and feel not guilt for making a mistake. Even though she had caused some major problems and possibly out everyone surrounding me In danger.

Taking her hand I comforted her before the doctors wanted to take her in, Heath, Casey and gabby were here making sure everything was okay and being there for teagan and her family.

Glancing quickly up I see Heath and Bianca are covered in dust from being stuck under a roof that had collapsed in the school. I sent my family there to be safe and it turns out to be the worst effected place in town, I'm just glad that I see gabby and Casey are very okay and haven't been hurt in the storm.

" Can I speak to gabby?" she asked hardly getting enough words out for me to hear her. I wondered why she wanted to speak to gabby since they have never really gotten along, but I knew teagan has always cared and related a lot to gabby, so I knew she should be allowed to speak to her.

Gesturing gabby to come over, I stood back and allowed teagan to talk to her.

" I'm sorry" teagan said as soon as gabby came and stood over her bed, tears flowing from gabby as realization that this was a final goodbye.

" It's okay, you need to rest" gabby replied knowing teagan needed to relax since she can hardly breathe. I could see that gabby was struggling being here and even though thy weren't close they had know each other since gabby was born.

" you know I've always admired you, how after everything you've been through you still managed to grow into to be a strong, independent girl" she smiled praising gabby for the way she has grown up. I know i can't take credit for a lot of it, because for a while even I gave up hope of gabby turning her life round, but here she is stronger than ever.

" I need you to promise me that Darcy is going to have someone like you to look up to, we all know if anyone can handle growing up with the madness of being a Braxton it's you, so Darcy is going to need a woman role model in her life that knows how to keep these guys in line" she said smiling making us all around her giggle knowing how true all of this was as she asked gabby to promise to make sure Darcy grows up to her full potential. I know she isn't being mean or anything towards us guys, but we all know that Heath is new at being a father and is going to need a woman's advice from Time to time.

" I promise." Was all gabby could say squeezing her hand lightly without bursting into tears, realization started to hit us all that Teagan was most likely not going to return and that Darcy will be left without a mother.

" Please look after her, all of you" she said looking at all of us surrounding her which included Charlie, Casey, Heath, ruby and Bianca.

" We will" Heath said smiling trying to comfort her.

" Gabby" she said when she noticed that gabby needed some space and was backing of a little bit, but stopping her and calling her back over to all of us.

" I know" was all teagan said after gabby came back over to her leaning down so she didn't have to speak so loudly. I had no idea what she was going on about and neither did gabby.

" Excuse me " gabby replied trying to understand what she is talking about or if it was the medication wearing in.

" I know everything about this last year or so. " She added making gabby's face turn pale white. We are all still confused about what she is going on about but seeing gabby's face we can she knows, making me even more confused and curious as to what they are talking about.

" He cares so much about you, gabby. Don't give up on him" was all she added. At the start I had no idea who she was talking about but than I started to put it all together and realize she was referring to Hammer.

What is it about hammer that makes everyone see this soft caring side of him. He has spent so long hurting my family but for some reason people keep saying he cares about gabby, which confuses me. If he cared about her I don't get why he's making it his life mission to make our life hell.

" I wasn't planning to" gabby answered kissing her hand softly saying her last goodbye before walking away with everyone else except for Heath and I , knowing Teagan probably wanted a few minutes alone with us.

" Gosh she's grown into a mature woman." Tegan admired watching gabby walk away with the other guys.

" She has, I hardly recognize her sometimes" I added while also watching gabby and noticing this woman that I can hardly recognize. it's not often a girl from mangrove river turns out to be so mature and put together, usually they are on drugs by this age or even pregnant.

" you need to tell her Brax, she deserves to know" Tegan said making Heath and I look at each other and wonder what she is going on about.

" She can handle it now, she's older. please don't make the same mistake that I did" she added, making me realize what she is talking about. I know what she wants me to do, but I don't think it's the right time for me to rattle our lives even more.

" I will someday" I replied smiling softly knowing Tegan is right about gabby having the right to know the truth. but I can tell Teagan wasn't happy or convinced that I will follow through.

" We've just got her back, we can't afford to lose her again. telling her right now will only push her further towards hammer, we can't let that happen" Heath explained to her, trying to show her that if we tell her right now it will only end in disaster and we could potentially lose gabby to hammer, which we are all not willing to let that happen.

But before Teagan could speak the doctor came and said she has to go and that there isn't any more time to waste.

" Trust me hammer isn't the one you should be worried about. He's only protecting her" Tegan quickly said knowing the doctors were going to take her to surgery any minute.

What is she going in about, what does she mean hammer isn't the one we should be worrying about.

" Protecting her? from what?" Heath asked as the doctors came and began moving her towards to the operating theatre.

" Tell Darcy I love her" was all she replied before they turned the corner, knowing that was possibly the last time we'll ever see her.

I keep having hope that she is going to make it, but it seems Tegan is fully aware that she isn't.

I can't believe that was possibly the last time I would see the girl that I've known for years, but I know I have to be strong for everyone else and reassure them they will see her again.

We all continued sitting there at the hospital waiting for some good news, but since the surgery was taking longer than expected I ushered everyone home and insisted I was the only one to stay and receive the bad news, no one especially gabby needed anymore sadness.

Gabby p.o.v

Even though Brax sent us home, I couldn't help but panic and worry over teagan. Yeah we might not have been the best of friends but she was friends with my brothers since I can remember.

" Your still up ?" Brax said distracting me from what I was thinking about as I sat in the lounge room all alone. Casey was with ruby and Heath still hadn't been home, I was waiting up for someone to come home because these days I just can't sleep when I'm home alone.

" Yeah, couldn't sleep. I'm guessing teagan didn't make it" I said just knowing all this silence and distant between our family was because of her passing.

" Nah didn't make it through surgery" he replied coldly, walking over and grabbing a comfort beer to help ease the sadness. He might not admit it but teagan did mean something to him and at one stage he did love her.

" Im sorry Brax, anything I can do?" I asked seeing the sadness in his eyes. He already has so much to worry about, this being added makes everything more difficult, now we have to stick with Heath since he's the only parent Darcy has left.

" nah, just stay safe okay" he said while joining me on the couch. He always has been the father figure and one day he knows and hopes we can all get away from this criminal lifestyle and have a normal safe life.

" I promise" I replied before cuddling beside him. He just needs a hug but he's to manly to ask for one. We just sat there for a while watching tv trying to comprehend what had just happened, soon Casey arrived home and also joined us. I guess we were all staying up to see if Heath would come home, but like always he never showed.

Heath p.o.v

A new day rose as I continued sitting in the beach drinking away the memories from yesterday. I can't believe I have a daughter and I'm the only parent she has left, I really have to step up my game because Darcy loved her mother and it's going to be tough trying to be just as good as Teagan was.

" You should get some sleep" I heard Brax say while waking up to me with his surfboard in his Hand. He was right but I know if I do all im going to think about is teagan and Darcy.

" I'll head home soon" I replied as Brax joined me sitting down. He began asking all the normal question and saying all the normal things people say when someone they love dies. He always knows how to handle this better than me, here I am drinking while he's woken up and made this a brand new fresh day. As much as I was thinking about teagan, her words that she last said to us were really sticking in my head, making me think about our decisions we have made.

" So are you going to listen to teagan and tell gabby the truth?" I finally had the courage to ask Brax, knowing it was all up to him, but seeing the way his face fell into worry and sadness told me everything I needed to know.

" I... We can't loose her, not again. trust me I'll tell her but not just yet" he replied explaining how he needs to be careful what he says. He wants to see how everything pans out with jake before we start telling gabby secrets we've been keeping from her and Casey.

" Yeah you're but she's going to find out. I just hope it's from you and not anyone else" I just commented understanding that it's completely up to Brax when and of he wants to tell her. Trust me I already know what this will do to our family If it comes out to soon, this secret is defiantly going to change everything we have lived by.


	9. Funeral drama

" all I'm asking for is your territory and no more blood would be shed"

Hammer demanded while Heath and I are at the restaurant locking up. It's been a few days since Tegan has died and within 24 hours hammer was back to his evil plans by shooting at Charlie while she ran along the road. I knew Tegan made the mistake of telling his gang that I was involved with her and now they're trying to kill her in order to get to me.

" no way will I ever hand over my territory to you" I just replied angrily. I don't care how much he tries to get to me, I'm not going to let him win nor his brother. Sometimes I just wish gabby was around to see this side of him, to see this angry side of him that shoots people and tries to kill them, than she wouldn't be so forgiving.

" fine" was all he replied smirking before leaving the restaurant, all I knew was that's not the last time we see him. I can tell I'm going to be protecting my family and friends for a very long time. It's a lot easier now that gabby stays away from him, these days since she's to busy at school and helping Heath with Darcy.

Gabby p.o.v

Once again it's a nice sunny day in summer bay, to bad the weather doesn't speak for everything else happening in the town. I'm still surprised that so much can happen in a small town, so much drama. Staying on Brax's good side I've managed to keep my distance from hammer even though it's been torture. I've become close friends with Sasha since Stu has started dating her. She's nice actually, really nice. She more my cup of tea compared to a lot of these other girls in the bay including ruby who is alway looking perfect and beautiful, least Sasha understands what it's like to have a few problems, she has just lost her brother and mother.

" Come eat you sandwich Darcy" I asked her again walking past a very angry Darcy who just continued sitting at the dining table not bothering to pick up and ear her food.

" I want To go to the beach" she continued demanding , making me get frustrated as Casey sat on the lounge trying to convince her as well. Heath said he had some things to do so Casey and I are stuck baby sitting her, she hasn't been in the best mood since her mother died which is reasonable.

" I said we can go to the beach when you finish your sandwich " I again replied, moving the plate back towards her so she would consider eating, but like before she refused to touch it. I don't know if it's because she isn't hungry or if she isn't eating because she's grieving. While Casey and I kept pressuring her to eat Brax and Heath had walked back into the house after their little meeting.

" why don't you eat it, aren't you the one with all the problems. Isn't that why they sent you away." Darcy randomly spat back after I again asked her to finish her sandwich. Trust me I was shocked to hear that rude remark come out of her mouth like that, the way she said it was so bloody nasty even my brothers were quite in shock.

" Darcy!" Heath yelled after witnessing her nasty remark. Luckily I was faced away from her and towards the front door, so I was able to quickly gather myself up.

" what! It's true isn't it. " she said back like she hadn't done anything wrong, but I can see my brothers just looked at me with sympathy knowing I was on the verge of crying.

" who told you that you Darcy?" Casey asked before Heath could, we could see the anger in Heaths face and we didn't want him losing it at Darcy, she has just lost her mother

" your mum when we went to her house for lunch. She told me she hoped I wasn't a handful like gabby is" Darcy replied smiling sincerely, she's only a little girl but to hear my actual mother said that just made my heart sink.

" when I asked her where you went and disappeared to, she said that you were fat and messed up, the only way to fix you was to send you away." Darcy continued telling me everything my mother said about me.

" so is it true, did you really have to go away to get help? she asked curiously like the question was no big deal. Before I even had to think about the answer Brax was ushering Casey and Heath to take her to the beach for the day. He could see the sadness in my eyes knowing my own mother said that about me, no wonder she didn't visit, she's been ashamed of me this whole time.

" come on let's go for a walk" Brax suggested after Casey and Heath left with Darcy knowing trash air would be best.

Slowly walking along the upper half of the beach away from Darcy and the boys who were on the sand, brax and I talked casually as I held on to his arm like I always Do when we take our walks, I guess it's a safety and a comfort thing since I never really grew up with a dad to hold my hand when I was little.

" don't listen to Darcy, she's just grieving that's all" Brax said trying to justify Darcy bitchy behavior, I know I can't blame her but I can't help but feel sad hearing those things are being said by my own mother.

" I know that's why I don't blame her. Besides there's a lot more of that to look forward to she hasn't even hit puberty yet" I joked back, since I agreed to stick by Darcy I can tell she is just going to get worst as she grows older.

"Oh don't remind me. But you aren't to bad" he smiled, complimenting me on how well I handle being a teenager, but I'm still young.

" yeah but you didn't see the worst Of me" I replied knowing I was away handling being a teenager by myself. I had teachers who helped raise a lot of girls like me all hitting puberty around the same time.

" are you ever going to talk about what happened there?" He randomly asked, turning our conversation into a serious one. As much as I wanted to tell Brax about my time away, I just know from personal view it's a lot easier to keep it to myself.

" nah, it's the past. I left it all behind when I left the city" I explained as we continued towards the diner where he was shouting me some food . I guess he studied my face and could see that I didn't want to talk about it and that it was too painful.

We made our way into the diner talking a casual seat in the corner as the normal gang stood by the register gossiping like usual. Ever since that day when Heath had a go at them for the way They treated me they've all been really nice especially Colleen which you can tell was all fake.

It wasn't long before our lunch came out I saw Brax gaze towards the register and saw that he was looking at Charlie who had just stopped by to grab a coffee.

" you love her don't you? " I asked randomly knowing that face he was making was the face you make when your in love. Since I've never been in love I don't know what it feels like but it must be powerful to have my brother speechless.

" depends, do you mean the same way you love Hammer?" He asked making me look at him shocked thy he even asked me that. What does he mean by that? Has something happened I should know about?

I honestly didn't know what to say or how to answer him so I just sat there, looking at him until I had the courage.

" I'm not in love or even remotely attracted to hammer in that way" I replied making it very clear that in not in a relationship with him.

" okay fair enough, and to answer your question yes I am in love with her" he said smiling and blushing a little bit. It was nice to see him like this, for so long all I've seen is anger and hurt within my brothers so finally It's nice to see him happy and in love even if Charlie still doesn't like me.

" I'm glad Brax, it's good to see one of us growing up " I joked making us both laugh before our lunch arrived and we began eating. I knew he hates how she didn't want to be seen in public and how hard it's been for them to be together. Honestly I don't even know where they stand at this moment, if they are dating or not.

We continued talking and eating before brax had to head of to work, he tried to make me work there tonight but I told him I just needed to head home and have a quiet night in. Knowing Brax he had made stu come over and check up on me, him and Sasha said they just wanted to hang but I can tell Brax had asked them to keep me company. He doesn't trust me to be alone, especially since everything is happening tomorrow. The funeral for Tegan is tomorrow and I can just tell some drama is going to go down between the two gangs.

The Sun beamed through my window as I woke up early like always ready for my morning swim. I knew one today was essential since the funeral and all the drama is going to happen today.

The family was quite during the morning as we all got ready for it. Casey went to go get something to take but when he came back he decided not to come. I don't know why but something was to suspicious about him, it's not like Casey not to come to an event like a funeral especially since Tegan was a close family friend.

" you ready?" I asked Brax one final time making sure he was alright before we get out of the car and face everyone who has come today. The usual turned up just like we expected, Tegan's mother, the river boys, some old friends and of course the cops. These days they love following us around and go where ever we go. What do they think is going to happen? It's a funeral for goodness sake.

I know I wouldn't usually say this but luckily hammer and his gang aren't here, well not just yet. That didn't make me stop looking round hoping we could get through one day without a gang war and it looked like my wish might come true because as the funeral started there was still not presence of hammer and his gang, so the cops did come for no reason.

I stood in beside Heath as I held onto Brax while my mother stood on the other side of Heath as the service began. I could see Charlie and her partner standing near by watching on as a few other cops were scattered through out the cemetery. I have no idea what they are waiting or what they've got planned, but I can tell something is going down.

" great here comes the drama" my mum rudely muttered to herself as soon as she spotted Hammer and his gang driving in the cemetery in their sport cars and motorbikes, making a loud noise as they're their way closer towards the particular service. As soon as I heard them, just like everyone else I couldn't help but glance up an watch as hammer and his friends got out their cars and standing in front looking on. I couldn't help but notice hammer was wearing all black with his signature snap back. Even though I was just holding onto Brax I could feel both my brothers tense up and anger rise in them as hammer shot them a glare. Why do they have to argue constantly, we are at a funeral for goodness sake, we are meant to be giving respect to Tegan, not this stupid war.

But as much as it was hard to focus just on the funeral, we all did manage to get through it without any guns going off.

" they have no right to be here" my mother spat after the funeral was finished and we had paid our respect. Even though the service had officially finished, both gangs were still standing round glaring at each other. I honestly thought they would leave straight after, but no they all still decided to hang round. I can tell by Charlie's confused and concerned face she wasn't expecting hammer'a crew to stay round after the ceremony chilling in front of their cars. It was literally like two sides, one side consisted of the river boys, cops, our family and than the other side just consisted on hammer's crew, but the one thing that's strange is no one made any advances, or movement they just stood their glaring each other down.

Just like before I could feel my brothers giving me glances every now and than, it's like they were keeping an eye on me and making sure I don't step out of line, luckily my mother had decided to leave because she would have been worse than my brothers, but would have said nasty comments under her breath about me.

As I stood beside Heath in the fairly big group thatconsisted of my family and a few river boys, I couldn't help but glance towards hammer a few times. At the start he was with his crew but the last time I glanced up at him I saw him making his way from his crew towards a tree on his right while talking seriously on the phone. I kept wondering who he was talking to and why he looked so dam serious, which made me worry a little hoping nothing bad is about to happen.

I couldn't stare for to long because my brothers would have noticed, so within seconds I was listening back into my brothers serious conversation. I guess it only took about 3 minutes until I could feel my phone vibrating warning me there is an unread message, making me open it and read it

Hammer: we need to talk ASAP!

Luckily my brothers weren't behind me when I read the message, knowing straight away they would have been demanding answers to why he was texting me. I did begin to worry because Hammer and I never message so short and demanding. So taking one last look at the phone I quickly glanced towards Hammer who was still standing in front of the tree, but this time he was staring at me and when our eyes made contact he tilted his head slightly gesturing me to come over to him.

He has to be joking right? My brothers would kill me if I just wander of to them. Even by this stage my brothers noticed hammer standing by himself just like the cops did.

I was going to reply saying I can't, but thinking about, I know Hammer wouldn't make me come over to him if it wasn't really important, cause he knows about all the issues with my brothers so he wouldn't just do this to cause trouble, something must be really wrong.

" excuse me I'll be back" I said softly to the group but especially to my brothers before turning round.. Taking one nervous breath I crossed my arms over my chest and began walking towards hammer, hoping my brothers would wait until we get home till they flip out on me.

I could feel their deadly stares as I made my way over the invisible line separating the two gangs and towards hammer who was standing by himself in front of a tree waiting for me.

" this must be important for you to want to speak so openly. You do know my brothers a probably furious right now" I said as I took my last few steps towards hammer. Close up I can see the bruising on his face, the one Brax made a few days ago.

" trust me it is. I wouldn't do that to you" he replied, smiling slightly knowing that even though my brothers are probably going to kill me I still came over to him when he asked.

" what's up than?" I asked softly, holding my breath hoping it's not bad news or anything. Usually when hammer says it's important, something needs to be changed and quickly dealt with, but watching and studying his face all I could see was hurt and sadness.

" this was taken about an hour ago" he just said while digging into his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Nervously I took it from his extended hair and began opening it very worried what I'm about to be faced with.

Just like I thought as soon as I saw the picture and who the picture was off my heart nearly dropped and a gasp couldn't help but fall from my mouth as I placed my palm over it slightly trying to stop the worry from showing to much.

" Nooo... Noooo... this can't be right" I said shocked and stunned that hammer was even showing me this. As I studied the picture and the topic of the picture, tears began to form In my eyes.

" I'm sorry, it was taken at the welcome sign about an hour ago" he kept explaining. I literally just wanted to run and never stop.

" he found me" I just whispered staring at the picture, I can tell hammer wanted to Hug me but he couldn't because all eyes were on us.

" what do we do?" I asked looking up from the photo knowing Hammer is the only one that holds the answer.

" it's up to you, I can organize a place for you to go if you want to leave" he said quietly. While thinking about his answer I take the time to glance back towards my brothers who were all standing round staring at hammer and I, seeing their faces only made the decision much easier.

" no! No more running. This is my home, I'm sick of running away in fear" I replied to hammer, watching a he agreed with me. He was going to say something back but before he had the chance, we notice one of his friends running towards us not worrying one bit we are in the middle of a conversation before whispering in Hammers ear.

Straight away I see his face turn into anger and I can tell something Is wrong.

" everything alright?" I asked after his friend leaves and goes back to his gang that seem distressed in someway.

" yeah nothing for you to worry about" he just replied trying really hard not to lose it in front of me and keeping me out of This war.

" look I have to go, but don't panic about this... I have a few guys keeping an eye on the problem" he said sincerely. Straight away I can't see the awful mean hammer that everyone sees, all I can see is the guy who has taken care of me for so long. Obvisiouly he saw me look down, not really very confident in his answer which made him step even closer to me, not caring that it looks really suspicious to everyone else as he places his hand on my neck and pulls me closer so he can whisper in my ear.

" I promised I would take of you, and trust me I will kill this bastard before he ever lays a hand on you again" he whispered softly before leaning in an placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, showing me his caring side. I knew he had to go so by the time I took in his promise he was already making his way back over to his crew.

" Hammer!" I yelled a little seeing he was still pretty close, which made him turn back towards me as I took a few steps closer.

" here take this, my brothers would ask to many questions" i said handing back the piece of paper he had given me before he began walking back towards his crew leaving me standing there. As much as I tried to stay calm just thinking about that bastard and what happened last time, made me start to cry a little and shake from being nervous and worried.

I knew if I kept standing here with my back towards my brothers they would come over and demand answers, so I gathered myself up and turned back round knowing it's best if I make my way back over to them.

Just as I expected, I wasn't even more than half way until I see my brothers storming towards me with anger In their eyes.

" what the hell gabby?" Heath yelled angrily at me, getting ready to abuse me but right now I don't really care all I can think about is what hammer just showed me.

Brax was still angry but he was a lot nicer and calmer compared to Heath.

" what did he want?, what was on that piece of paper" he asked which made me glance up at them. I guess they saw the tears in my eyes as I tried to think of something to say.

" ohh... Ummm a friend that I knew from my old school died this morning" I said knowing this lie would be the only thing to explain my sadness and why Hammer had to speak to me urgently.

" what's that got to do with hammer?" Heath asked, trying to figure out the connection between them both.

" he knew her as well, matter of fact he knew a lot of people from my old school because unLike some people he actually came To visit me while I was there" I replied angrily before turning around and storming of, knowing I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I just made my way back to the car and stood by it until my brother decided to drive us all home.

Heath p.o.v

Storming back into the house I was just glad to get out of that awkward drive home with my gabby. I was still furious but feeling guilty as well after hearing gabby say those things, I can tell Brax is feeling the same.

So did hammer really go visit her all the time? But why that's what I don't understand. He so cruel to our family but for some reason he seems to genuinely care about gabby making me feel like the bad person.

As Brax drove I couldn't help but notice the hurt in her eyes, but another thing I also noticed was the fear and how nervous she was acting. Brax and I can both tell hammer didn't just tell her about a friend dying, there must be more to it than that, no way was she grieving or sad she was more scared than anything.

We both decided to talk to her later on but as always drama tends to develop quickly in this house, and before the end of the night Brax is down at the police station with Casey who is being questioned over a fire which was lit at hammers head quarters damaging the whole place while we were at the funeral.

Great this was only going to make things worse between our two gangs, now I have to worry about my brother going to prison and who also gabby who seems to think she's best friends with the guy that wants us all dead.


	10. Getting closer

It's been one week, normally a lot doesn't happen in one week but in the Braxton family a lot does happen. In one week Casey has been arrested for starting the fire, I've managed to have a few fights with Brax and lastly I haven't really slept since the funeral and since hammer showed me that photo.

Currently I've been pushed into running Angelo's while Heath and Brax are at the station helping Casey. I swear I have no idea what even made Casey think of starting the fire to hammers club, did he actually think he was going to her away with it.

" out of all the nights your brothers choose not to work it just happens to be open mic night" Liam commented, looking very stressed over having to run Angelo's when it's open mic and is very crowded with guest.

" tell me about. Working wasn't on my agenda... Why Is everything okay?" I said seeing him trying to organize things while also serving drinks. I tell you I don't get why my brothers have to both be helping Casey out of this dam situation he got himself into.

" it's just one of the acts have bailed out and I don't know what to do" he replied while trying to get onto Brax even though he wasn't going to answer.

Bianca and her friend Gypsy came over to the bar while waiting for this really bad act to finish. I have to admit I feel bad for him since he has most of the river boys making fun of him and being loud and rough, which wasn't going well with the others at the restaurant and I can tell Liam was getting over it.

" don't worry I'll handle the guys and get rid of them and we find someone else to play. Everything will be okay" I reassured Liam trying to calm him down just like Bianca and Gypsy.

" yeah sorry Hun we've already tried to calm those guys down. I don't think some school girl is going to get them to leave" gypsy rudely commented, obviously the alcohol has gotten to her head and she hasn't realized how rude that came out, but seeing how sure she was that I couldn't persuade them to leave just makes me want to prove her wrong.

" wanna bet on that ?" I cheekily said seeing her competitive side come out as I declared her to a challenge. When she agreed Liam and Bianca couldn't stop laughing knowing how wrong and how quickly she was going to loose her money.

" I bet $30 I can get them all to leave in one go without any issues" I smiled, knowing I have already one this bet. She just nodded in agreement while getting her money out showing how keen she is.

Smirking towards Liam who was trying so hard no to laugh I begin to walk over to the guys ready to work my magic.

I think it only took me 2 minutes to get them all calmly out the door and far away from Angelo's, before I made my way back to the counter to grab my cash.

When I got there I saw that Charlie has arrived and has joined the girls at the counter grabbing a drink before they head back to their seats. As much as I didn't get along with Charlie I knew I had to be nice since Brax likes her so much.

" how the hell did you do that?" Gypsy asked looking very shocked and surprised that those guys even listened to me let alone did what I asked them to do. Gypsy looked totally shocked but Bianca and Charlie were well aware of my status amongst the river boys.

" she's a Braxton" was all Charlie commented giving me this funny look like she was judging me for some reason.

" exactly I'm a Braxton" I replied as we both didn't loose eye contact. Maybe it was my way of Making sure She knew who my brothers were and that I'm wouldn't betray. I know she has it in her head that I'm two playing my brothers with hammer but she has no idea of my friendship with Hammer.

Luckily it didn't take long before we made Liam fill In for the person that backed out of the night.

Apparently there was so trouble out the front with the guys so since I'm the only Braxton here I had to work that shit out before Charlie decided to come out and make matters worse.

" hey this was left for you on a table. Must be some big tip" Liam smile after I came back in. Passing me an envelope, it seemed way to big for a tip but you never know these days.

I was putting some glass away when I decided to open it, I wasn't really expecting anything to fancy in it, but I defiantly wasn't expecting what I found in the envelope.

It was just a folded sheet of paper and I wasn't really expecting to find anything on it until I unfolded it completely.

Straight my bones went weak and I went light headed as I read the note over making me drop the wine glass I was holding from the shock that ran through me.

Holy fuck! I thought as I repeatedly read the three printed words on the paper that read.

I've missed you!

My heart was pounding and all I wanted to do was run, run as far away as I possible can.

" shit gabby are you okay?" Liam yelled running over in panic and trying to help me. This is when I realize that I've fully smashed the glass in my hand and blood is covering it, I guess from the shock I didn't feel anything.

When Bianca and Charlie turned round they also started to stress, but I knew I was fine and I'm more worried about the note that prices my worst nightmare is back and knows where I live.

" I'm fine, I just need a break. I'll be back soon" I mumbled quickly, making sure to grab the note and cover my hand before I stormed out of the restaurant.

I had no idea where I wanted to go or what I wanted to do, all I knew was I need to see the only guy Jay makes me feel safe, even if I'm not meant to.

I need to see you ASAP. xx

I sent the message before placing my phone away knowing he will text back any second since he always knows something's wrong when I write ASAP at the end of the messages.

Brax p.o.v

It taken a lot longer than I was expecting with our lawyer. Unexpectedly she's quite good looking, young and blonde I'm still quite shocked that she's a lawyer.

Entering Angelo's I see it's nice and packed just like it should be. Open mic was going just as expected and off course bought some very good looking women in to the restaurant including Charlie who still seems to be angry at me like always.

" hey, you didn't see your sister out there did you?" Liam asked Heath, Casey and I as we made out way through the restaurant. I don't know what Liam is going on about since she's meant to be working In here.

" um no. She's meant to be in here working" Heath replied, confused just like Casey and I are. I thought she was working, but I'm guessing she had other plans.

" she was until about half an hour ago" Liam answered while cleaning some tables.

" great so we pay her but she decides to skip early. " I angrily replied getting quite frustrated that she can't seem to do one thing without disappearing or doing the wrong thing. First she decides to actual talk to hammer behind our backs now she's running off probably with him also.

" that's not what happened Brax" Charlie said as we made our way over to the bar, trying to fill in for people who are sick. Hearing Charlie actually stand up for gabby just makes me wonder what's really going on.

" yeah everything was fine, until she received this letter someone left for her" Liam added onto Charlie's sentence. Now I'm confused and just by looking at health he is to.

" what letter?... What are you guys going on about" I asked very confused and worried. What the hell do they mean by some letter.

" I don't know some guy left a letter for her... I don't know what it was but it must have shaken her up because she accidentally dropped a glass and everything... But before we could help her she stormed out with the letter." Liam explained better making more sense. Now I'm worried why would this letter be so frightening that she dropped a glass and just stormed out.

" is your sister in trouble?" Charlie asked, just when I'm still trying to let this thing soak in.

" no.. Why would you say that?" Heath yelled getting quite angry and heated over it. Maybe because once again Charlie is accusing someone of our family of being dirty or troubled, but I know this time she's wrong about gabby.

" I'm just saying whatever was in that letter scared her. I'm just trying to help that's all" she said trying to justify her actions. I can't seem to understand her these days, I have no idea if she's being a friend or a cop.

" look I know for a fact our sister wouldn't hurt a fly... She's different to us" I said more calmly, hoping she sees that gabby is harmless and is more scared about getting caught up in drama. She hates confrontation and she always has.

I'm just not sure what exactly was in that letter and knowing gabby she's not just going to tell us where gonna have to find out ourselves.

Gabby p.o.v

" thanks for coming" I said politely after spotting Hammer leaning against his car right where he said he'll be when he replied to my text message only like 10 mins after I left Angelo's.

" what happened to your hand?" He asked looking very concerned when he saw all the blood and cuts. Straight away he pulls out the things I told him to bring knowing i need to fix this up.

Pulling me gently by the waist he makes me comes closer and sit me on his car as he stands in between my legs allowing him to look at the cut and clean it up knowing it doesn't need stitches.

Silence quickly comes over us as he concentrates, once again he's not pushing me for answers instead he just stands there not saying a word knowing the silence will get to me and I'll start explaining, he knows I hate this strategy of his but somehow it just seems to work all the time.

" I cut it at work, I wasn't watching what I was don't and smashed a glass" I started babbling on getting frustrated how this strategy of his seems to work. He just looks up at me and back down to my cut

" you couldn't have cut it this bad from dropping a glass. Are you sure that's what happened?" He said glancing up at me and knows I'm leaving some details out and not telling him the while truth, I can never get away with lying to him just like I can always tell he's lying to me.

" fine, so I kind of smashed it in my hands" I truthfully told him knowing this answers his question honestly.

Continuing to fix my hand I couldn't help but notice the smirk arise on his face when he sees how frustrated I get with him always being able to see right through the mask I put on.

" that wasn't so hard was it... Now why did you smash a glass and look so freaked right now" he ask once again seeing through me and noticing my agitated behavior and movements that just showed him I'm not to keen to be out here at night time. As much as i feel safe being here with hammer, I don't feel safe in summer bay and haven't since the funeral that's why I haven't been sleeping very well, tonight just has made my nerves 10x worse.

Looking down i start to feel the tears begin to develop knowing I'm not strong enough to handle all this bullshit again.

" because someone left this on one of the tables in Angelo's" I replied reaching into my pocket and grabbing the letter. Slowly hammer takes it and stops fixing my hand to read it.

" oh shit!... This isn't good" he softly commented to himself while reading over the note. He knows what this is going to do to me, this is what he's been trying to protect me from.

" I really thinks it's best if you leave town for a while" he said breaking the silence between us. As much as I would like to run away I know that's not an option for me anymore.

" no I'm not going to let him win. No more running" I replied being short with my answer so hammer knows it not even an option. As much as I appreciate hammer looking out for me I not planning on changing my mind about staying, I can't leave summer bay and by brothers again.

" I don't get it, we haven't seen him since the funeral. He must know we are on to him" hammer continued trying to figure out how this person is getting so close to me since we spent the last year or so running from.

" I don't know, but it's not your fault hammer. I still can't thank you enough for what your doing for me" I said sincerely placing his cheek in Palm. This kid has been through a lot and now that jake is in prison he has no on except me and the other guys part of his gang.

" your my best friend and I promised you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again" he replied as silence came over us. We both done so much for each other that we've developed a friendship that can never be replaced.

We sat on his car talking about things for a while, both still trying to figure out why he's back and where he actually is.

" hammer..." I nervously said breaking the silence between us. He just glanced bedside me and knew I'm about to say or ask something's he's not going to like.

" I haven't slept since the funeral... I was wondering if you could get me..." I began asking but was cut of by a frustrated and angry hammer who quickly stood up from his car.

" no I'm not getting you any sleeping tablets" he straight away stated refusing to get me some before I even had a chance to explain myself.

" I haven't slept hammer" I stated hoping he can see how much I need these tablets, but of cause I wasn't convincing hammer who kept shaking his head in disbelief.

" we'll figure something out, but no tablets. You do remember what happened last time I put you on sleeping tablets" he angrily muttered, just by the Way he kept walking back and fourth I can see he's trying to figure out a solution that will help me sleep but not make me go back to sleeping tablets. You see last time I used some sleeping tablets hammer got for me I nearly ended up in hospital, but the worst part was trying to become independent and try to ease of tablets that are I had become so highly dependent on.

" okay I'll stay away from the tablets" I reassured him knowing I also don't want to end back the way I was before I arrived in summer bay.

" you should head back inside" he said noticing the way people still continued to flock into Angelo's even though it was late. Spotting Brax's car I knew he was right even though I didn't want to.

" I'll speak to you tomorrow okay" he continued walking up to me and placing a kiss on my forehead, once again showing me his protective, caring side.

" thanks again for everything" I smiled standing there as he got into his car getting ready to head of home hopefully, but knowing hammer he's probably already got something else planned.

Watching as he drove away I began walking inside knowing Brax and my other two brothers are going to be furious.

Brax P.O.V

" where did you go?" I asked gabby as she walked back inside the restaurant. I noticed her hand is now patched up and straight away I know she didn't do this herself.

" just to get some air and fix my hand" she replied, smiling trying to show us everything is alright. I know I should be paying more attention to her but since Casey is in trouble with the law again all our attention and money is on him.

" Liam was telling me about that. How did you do it?" I asked wanting to see of her answer is the same as the one Liam and Charlie all said, but just by the way she took a while trying to figure out what to say I could tell I was about to here her lying to me.

" I accidentally smashed a glass.i haven't been sleeping much and I guess the tiredness really showed" she answered, there's no doubt that she's tired we can see it all written over her face, I just don't understand how smashing a glass can cause so much damage to her hand.

Charlie p.o.v

" really that's a lot of damage from one glass...what's this about some letter your received" Heath asked getting involved in the conversation after seeing how badly gabby has hurt her hand. I already know she isn't telling us everything and that somehow I just know hammers involved.

Once again her brothers all try to get answers from her while trying to make sure she's okay.

" it was nothing... Just something from my old school" she answered while also trying to get them to back of and leave her alone. straight away I can see that she's not telling the truth and is hiding something from her brothers.

" hammer helped you fix up your hand didn't here?" Brax randomly asked somehow just knowing gabby had seen hammer while having her break. My suspicions just seem to rise even more after hearing hammers name, something is not right about this and she's defiantly hiding stuff from everyone.

Since the guys are still trying to get gabby to talk I was able to slip away and make a phone call to the station.

**_Hey it's Charlie_**

**_tonight can you run a few background checks for me? _**

**_I need all the information you can find on Gabby Braxton. Any connections she has with hammer pirovic I want to know about it. _**

**_There's something just not right about their friendship_**

**_Thanks_**

With that I quickly hung up before anyone could hear me. There is something's she's hiding and I'm going to find out what.

Gabby p.o.v

" trust me I'm fine" I said for the final time while walking into our home after a rough night at work. Of cause they are worrying about me while also trying to get me to talk, I can just see they aren't believing me and know I'm lying about what was inside that Letter.

" look I'm going to head to bed" I declared after having enough of them interrogating me. They should be doing this to Casey but of cause he gets away with it while I'm stuck answering all there questions.

" I'll see you tomorrow" I said before walking away and into my room. Even though I'm exhausted I know I won't be getting any sleep tonight because I'm to afraid to close my eyes.

Brax's p.o.v

" trust me Brax something is wrong, she doesn't sleep at all. Her light stays on all night" Casey spoke softly the following morning. It's not the first time I've heard that Gabby isn't sleeping, I just not sure why though.

It's like something is bothering her or she's afraid because just like a few days ago Casey is now telling me how she's staying up all night and he bedroom light doesn't turn of. This worries me I know what no sleep can do to someone an it worries me more thinking there is a reason for her all nighters, I just wish she would come to me and talk to me instead of shutting us all out.

Either way I'm going to get to the bottom of this even if I have to demand answers from hammer!


	11. Push Away

**Casey P.O.V**

"you look like shit" I commented as Gabby walked through the kitchen getting ready for school. Man she looks worse than she did a few days ago and I can tell Brax is finally beginning to realize something serious is going on with her.

" yeah I didn't get much sleep, I had a nightmare" she answered barely being able to keep her eyes open as she sits down to have her breakfast. Brax and I can both tell she's lying and there's something else going on but like always Brax seems too busy to actually really think about her. Since him and Charlie have started up again after working out their differences he spends most of his time sneaking round with her and all his other time helping me with my case, while heath is spending all his time with Darcy, so that kind of leaves Gabby not having anyone.

"Hey Gabs, You know if something is wrong you can always come to me, even if you just want to hang or something" I said, breaking the silence that has occurred between the three of us , Brax is busy doing book work not even talking to any of us. I know he's busy with everyone but that doesn't mean Gabby should get excluded from any of this that's why I'm trying to make sure she knows she's still wanted.

" Yeah I know, but you guys are busy so I'll leave you to it" she just replied, glancing at Brax who's still busy writing before getting up and grabbing her bag to leave for school looking sad as hell. Great this isn't meant to be happening like this, things are meant to be different these days but it seems Brax has better things to do and forgets that Gabby is fragile and she needs people to love her not ignore her like this.

Complete silence comes over us as Gabby leaves without even saying goodbye to us, this Is how bad things have gotten lately.  
>We went from being strong to barely speaking and I know her friendship with Hammer is one of the main reasons we are so disconnected.<p>

" are you kidding me Brax" I rudely commented getting up from my seat, his immature behaviour is annoying the crap out of me. But even as I show my anger he doesn't seem bothered or even aware of his attitude.

" What? She was leaving for school" he replied, still not bothering to look up at me and continued writing in his book.

" I knew this was going to happen" I said, under my breath even though I knew he could hear. This was bound to happen sooner or later, it's exactly what our parents did and now we're doing it to Gabby.

" what's that supposed to mean" he shouted out as I began storming towards my room to get my surfboard, since I'm being charged with the fire at Hammers I've decided to quit school knowing I'm probably going to Jail anyway and spend most of my days enjoying being free.

"I knew you guys would only act hell caring and protective of her for a while before you gradually just start backing of and not giving a shit. It's what happened last time" I yelled coming back out with my surfboard to see Brax actually interested in what I'm saying, this being a surprise since he doesn't seem to care about anything except Charlie these days.

"don't you dare say I don't care about Gabby because no one cares more than me." He yelled getting up and storming towards me and shoving me up against the wall before I even had a chance to take back what I just said to him. I shouldn't have allowed my anger to say those things since it's very clear that he does care about Gabby, I guess I'm so worried about losing her again that I'm trying my best to keep her happy.

"I'm sorry Brax, but come on you haven't really spoken to her since you found out she's friends with Hammer" I gasped, catching my breath as Brax calms down and lets me go, but that doesn't mean he's Happy, like always his anger has erupted and within seconds he's changed into a totally different person, a person I can't seem to recognize. Brax has always been calm and relaxed type of guy, he uses his head to outsmart other people but when something really upsets him or you hurt someone he cares about he can't help but lose control and his anger seems to pour straight out of him.

"I've been busy but that doesn't mean I don't care" he explained like he feels he needs to justify his actions even though there been very weird lately, I know I shouldn't have said those things but I'm doing everything to keep the peace and sometimes I know my brothers can get distracted.

"I know you do but you have to remember Gabby is not one of the guys, she's sensitive and vulnerable she needs love and attention just like any other teenage girl. Just think if we don't give her that we both know she's just going to get closer to Hammer because he's giving her something we're not" I said this time more calmer than before, Brax is stressed enough and I know he's aware of what is happening and what needs to be done, but things just keep getting in the way. I can see he was thinking about what I just said so leaving him to it I just walk out with my surfboard hoping he understands what I'm saying, but also if he decides to change his way not just because he doesn't want Hammer to get close to her but mainly because he cares about her and wants to be there for her.

**Brax P.O.V**

Casey is right; I've been the worst big Brother ever. I've been so disappointed in her and Hammer being Friends that without even realizing it I've turned into a horrible person and has been treating her like shit.

It wasn't too long ago I was scaring away the monsters from her wardrobe and teaching her how to ride a bike and a Surfboard, Now that she's older I guess I have to learn that boys I don't like are going to be entering her life and she is going to be hanging out with people I don't like, but that just means I'm going to have to be more protective of her and Make sure she doesn't get heartbroken by these guys instead of ignoring her for not hanging with the right crowd.

"Hey Man" I said walking into Angelo's after having my heated conversation with Casey, straight away spotting Heath and the River Boys hanging around the restaurant seeing it's still closed.

" Hey, shitty morning I'm guessing " he smirked seeing the sadness all over my face even though I tried to put on a happy face, I have to admit what Casey said this morning has really gotten me and I've been thinking about a few things and how I can improve in being a better big brother.

"I'm not in the mood" I replied not even bothering to pay heath Attention as I go and begin setting up the restaurant since I know he's just going to be a smart ass about things. He always does this; he tends to be annoying and a dickhead whenever I'm not in the mood to put up with his shit. But like always Heath hates being shut down and as I'm setting up things I notice him come and stand in front of the bar, making himself comfortable and grabbing a beer from under the counter. I swear I'm going to flip out he starts acting like a 15 year old.

"Why so down? Did you have a fight with the Girlfriend?" he joked, watching while I begin on the books. I swear he didn't even last 5 mins of sitting there before he begins acting immaturely and starts making fun of my relationship with Charlie, Even though I'm not having problems with her I still have to hold back from smacking him in the face.  
>I guess all this Drama with Gabby has really gotten my pissed about everything and I swear I was going to click it at Heath but when I thought about it for a while I started realizing he might actually help the situation.<p>

"Do you think we're ignoring Gabby and not being good brothers?" I asked, glancing up from the books watching heath as he takes in my question.

"No... Well... Maybe...buts it's not like she's being a good sister. She keeps lying to us" he answered, taking a sip of his beer and not seeming phased or even startled by the question. Just looking at him you can tell he doesn't thinks he's doing anything wrong and in a way he's treating her like she's treating us, which is very immature seeing we are the big brothers and should love and protect her no matter even if she's acting out.

"Man... come on she's not really lying to us" I argued back, I understand that she has kept things from us but it's not likes she's really lying to us. She has made it clear that her and Hammer are friends and in these last couple of weeks I've noticed that she hasn't been sneaking around as much, instead she comes home from school and stays in all afternoon before coming here to work.

But seeing Heaths face change I can tell he doesn't agree and already I know I'm abut to hear something I probably don't like

"She Lies to us nearly every day and she continues sneaking around with Hammer. Even today I saw him sneaking out of her Bedroom" he yelled angrily, seeming to get annoyed that I'm sticking up for her. I know her and Heath haven't talked much but I didn't realize he was this angry with her.

Watching his Reaction just shows me how much Casey is right about me not seeing anything because even I should've have seen by now how distant Heath and Gabby have become.  
>But it isn't how angry Heath seems to be with Gabby that startled me, instead its actually the last thing he says.<p>

"What do you mean you saw him sneaking out of her bedroom?" I asked angrily demanding him to tell me what he means by his comment and when he saw Hammer sneaking out of her Bedroom.

"This morning when I was going for a surf I saw a guy standing just outside her Window, I didn't actually see Hammer since It was still Dark and he was wearing a hoodie but when I yelled out he ran away. I tried chasing him but he got away" he explained more, making me all worked up while listening to the things he's saying about his encounter this morning. Great, I've been blaming myself all morning for being a bad brother and here Gabby is still lying straight to our faces not to mention allowing Hammer into our Home when she knows he wants us dead, Plus she's way to young to have any guy in her room.

I swear Hearing him say this literally made my blood boil. How dare she sneak Hammer into her Bedroom and into our Home especially after everything he has done to this family.

Heath Literally has to stop me from throwing a glass across the Restaurant, hearing all these things about Gabby is actually making me wonder how much I know about our precious little sister.

Heath continues telling me about gabby and telling me what he thinks we should do seeing I'm basically her legal guardian but in the end everything was getting to much and I just needed some time alone to really think about things. So Instead of staying there I excuse myself and head into the kitchen hoping to make a decision about Gabby and what I should do.

As I'm sitting by myself in the kitchen trying to think clearly about these things, I suddenly hear Heath Yell at someone outside.

" You better Leave before Brax sees you, Trust me he's pretty pissed off" I Heard him Yell to someone outside. At first I thought it was Gabby knowing I am pretty angry at her, but when I walk out of the kitchen wondering who was causing all this arguing between the guys that's when I see the one person I'm seriously on the verge of Killing.

Standing there with the same smirk plastered on his face with a few guys behind him is Hammer; the guy that has Gabby wrapped around his little finger, right where he wants her.

Heath looked back at me just like everyone else does and just knows what's going to happen next and without wasting anytime or saying anything I just stormed towards Hammer and grab him by his shirt literally lifting him of his feet.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" I yelled in his face before throwing him to the ground. Watching as he quickly gets back up and shoves me back getting worked up like I am.

" IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR MY HOUSE AGAIN" I continued yelling while pushing and shoving him, but I can tell he's not even listening to me he's just interested in throwing swings at me.  
>Seeing how this is just going to escalate more, his friends behind him start sticking up for him and within seconds there is a brawl between his crew and the river Boys, Not caring that we are probably going to damage things, I just want to kill this kid for taking away my little sister.<p>

But my fun of fighting Hammer with Heath soon ends when I feel someone trying to pull me away from him and trying to stop me from hitting him.

"STOP IT GUYS... JUST STOP IT!" I heard a girl scream loudly and then Notice Gabby stepping between us trying to break up the fight between the three. She pushes Hammer away while her back is to us trying to stop me and Heath from throwing punches at her Precious Hammer.

**Gabby P.O.V**

I thought going to see Brax during lunch would be a good way to stop the awkwardness between us and maybe settle any anger he has with me because I hate living with two guys who seem to hate my guts all because I'm friends with Hammer, but Instead I'm faced with something I hate seeing, my brothers fighting my way friend.

"ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS, YOU CANT GO FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT HITTING EACH OTHER" I shouted after breaking up the fight between my immature brothers and best friend. It's like they can't last one day without hitting or having some kind of argument with each other, I just wish they realized how ridiculous they look.

"Well, it looks like you can't go longer than five minutes without lying to us or jumping into bed with him" Brax commented rudely after everything had quietened down, the guys had finally stopped trying to kill each other but still stared at each other like they were ready to pounce again. Why can't they just get along without all this Arguing, I swear its getting tiring trying to love all of them.

But As I looked at Brax and Heath I realized they weren't just glaring at Hammer, after saying that comment I saw they were also glaring at me and were actually talking to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded wondering why they are all looking at me like I've betrayed them in some way when all I've been trying to do is keep the peace between the two groups, but it seems like once again they are assuming I'm doing wrong.

"CUT THE CRAP, WE KNOW YOU SNUCK HAMMER INTO YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT" Heath yelled at me, getting very angry as he storms towards me once again abusing me for no reason. I honestly couldn't believe he was this angry but I also couldn't understand what he was going on about.

"WOAH!... What the hell are you going on about?" I asked more calmly trying to settle Heath down as he continues abusing me for no reason, but even as I tried to calm them down they still looked furious for some reason.

" Don't play Dumb, He saw someone outside you window early this morning and obviously it was this dude since you can't seem to stay away from him" Brax answered me, he wasn't yelling like Heath was but dam he was still angry as hell.  
>I just stood next to Hammer getting more and more confused since I have no idea what they are going on about.<p>

"Brax... I swear to god, Hammer wasn't at our house last night and I didn't sneak him or anyone into my room" I said, trying to show my brothers I had no idea what they're talking about and promising them I didn't sneak Hammer into my bedroom. I wanted to know where they got this information from seeing I had no clue about it.

"So if it wasn't Hammer, who was the dude, I saw lurking around your window and had to chase away?" Heath asked, stepping forward still very angry and wanting to know who was at my window, both my brothers stood there waiting for an answer from me but I didn't have one.  
>I just stood there taking in what they are saying, but it didn't take long until realization started hitting me and as I glanced at Hammer I could tell he started to figure out what was going on.<p>

Horror came over me as Fear started settling in, If Heath is right and he did chase someone away from my window and if it wasn't Hammer then it leaves only one more person that is capable of doing this. Hammer just looked at me with worried as he realized what this actually means.

"You know Gabby if you keep up this bullshit you're going on with, constantly lying to us and sneaking around ill only have one other choice than to make other arrangements because I'm beginning not to trust you" Brax said more quieter, Sadness comes over me hearing these words come out of his mouth. Never have I ever heard Brax say this to me after all these years, I literally had to try so hard from breaking down and keeping the tears in, but as much as I tried I still wasn't that strong.

Just looking at him I could already tell he didn't trust me and he was only putting up with me because we are family, as much as I try to do my best they always seem to doubt me and I know I can't live with that.  
>So wiping a few tears away I know what has to be done.<p>

"I guess I'm out then" I muttered sadly trying to stay strong as everyone is looking at me; I turn round and pick up my school bag.

"Don't bother making other arrangements, I'll find another place to stay" I added, looking once more at my brothers who seem shocked over my decision. I smile a little showing them it's okay and that I understand what they are talking about before I turn round and begin to walk out of Angelo's knowing once again I don't have a house or family to go home to.  
>Even though I started bawling my eyes out as soon as I left I'm not surprised by all of this, I guess all along deep down I knew this was going to happen because nothing perfect last forever.<p>

**Brax P.O.V**

Once again Gabby and I have just spent the last few minutes screaming and yelling at each other all because of Hammer.  
>Why can't she see I'm only trying to protect her? My sister might be a nuisance sometimes and might give me a headache from time to time but I believe I was born to protect her and care for her because all I want is to see her smile and be Happy, but these days it seems I'm the one making her sad.<p>

My heart drops when I see her start to cry, but it's like my whole world comes crashing down when she says she's going to leave knowing it was my words that have pushed her out and made her feel not welcomed.  
>I want to say something, I want to scream out and stop her from leaving but nothing seems to come out, my mouth goes dry and instead of moving I just watch her leave with Hammer following behind her. Casey was right I have pushed her closer to Hammer and he seems to be caring more about her than I am.<p>

"Oh and by the way" Hammer said turning round to face Heath and I who are standing there speechless and stunned.

"It couldn't have been me at your house last night because I was being held at the police station for some crime I didn't commit, that's the reason I came here today...I guess you should've believed Gabby" He smirked before turning around and leaving, he was loving the fact that our family was getting torn apart and it's because of his and Gabby's relationship.

Silence comes across Angelo's as I just stand there speechless, I can literally feel my heart getting ripped out knowing I've just pushed my sister away even when she was possibly telling the truth about Hammer not being at our House last night.

**Gabby P.O.V**

" Gabby wait" Hammer yelled storming after me after I left Angelo's, tears streaming down my face as i think about what has just happened. I wanted to get out there but of course it didn't take long till Hammer was only a few steps behind me.

"Gabby, Come here" he said pulling me back into him just as I began to break down. As much as Hammer hates my brothers he knows how much they mean to me and how much I love them, so he doesn't mind holding me as I cry in his arms.  
>He just stands there holding me close allowing my tears to wet his shirt while realizing how quick things can crumble down and how quickly family can turn on each other. We always said we would look out for each other and listen to each other, but these last couple of months I'm starting to believe all those words were lies and since growing up our priorities have changed.<p>

"Come on you can stay at mine" he said breaking the silence between us and stepping back to wipe my tears away seeming concern about me before guiding me to his car that's filled with his friends waiting for us. We drove in silence as I got caught up in my thoughts thinking about all the shit that's happened today, I'm just glad that Hammer is letting me crash at his otherwise I would have nowhere to stay, I could stay with Stu but his Dad doesn't like me and he can be a prick majority of the time.

I'm glad no one was home when I arrived to pack my things up, Hammer offered to help but I asked him to stay in the car just in case one of the guys arrived home, As much as I love Hammer I still don't think its right to rub our friendship in my brothers face. It was hard to pack up my things, even though I've only been living here for a little while this was the first place I really started to feel at home in, Yeah we might be only renting and some might say it's only a house built from beams and walls but in my eyes the love and support inside it is what makes it a home, but right now It saddens me to believe I'm getting pushed out of my home.

**Heath p.o.v**

After opening the restaurant Brax and I quickly ran home hoping to find Gabby sitting watching TV like she usually does, but instead we walk in to see Ruby and Casey making out on the lounge.  
>I couldn't help but smirk watching as they quickly stop what they re doing thinking Brax is going to flip, but instead he just runs right past them into Gabby's room.<p>

" Have you seen Gabby?" He yelled out to Casey and Ruby while searching the house frantically hoping shes just going to pop out of somewhere.

" No we just got home, Why?" Casey replied, getting up from the lounge wondering why me and Brax are searching around the house and seem so worried about Gabby, when we haven't even talked to her for the past week or so.  
>But as Brax and I ignored his questions and continued searching around and I could see he was getting worried<p>

" what the hell is going on?" he screamed, getting angry and frustrated that we aren't answering him and letting him know why we are so worried and concerned to know where Gabby is. But we still don't answer him.

" Her things are gone" Brax mumbled, walking out of her room looking heartbroken and hurt knowing his words is the reason shes packed up and left. I might not be on the best terms with her at the moment, but none of us wanted her to leave and hurt her like we did.

" her surfboard is gone" I added, walking back to join Brax in the lounge room where Casey and Ruby still stood wondering what the hell is going on.

" FUCK!" Brax yelled angrily, punching the wall as his anger gets the best of him and he cant control his temper. He knows this is his fault and he knows he's pushed away the only girl he has ever really cared about and until he gets her back he's not going to be able to rest.

" WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Casey screamed, getting even more frustrated since we still haven't answered him, but right now all Brax and I are thinking about is trying to get her back home where she belongs.

" We had a fight with Gabby and she kind of packed up and left" I explained, seeing how Brax is still way to angry to even talk. I can tell he's feeling guilty for the way we treated her and jumped to conclusions about Hammer sneaking into her bedroom. But you have to understand we are just trying to protect, plus no guy should be sneaking into her bedroom even if nothing does happen.

" WHAT?... DID YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAID EARLIER TODAY" Casey yelled at Brax seeming to get quite angry at him. I have no idea what the hell happened this morning but I bet you that is why Brax came into Angelos looking sad as hell.

Brax didnt even bother answering Casey because he knows he's right and he knows he shoudnt have said those things at Angelos, but I cant put all the blame on him since I have been ignoring her aswell.

" well where has she gone?" Casey again asked, this time more calmly seeing Brax is on the vergee of fully loosing it. I cant blame him, Gabby means the world to all of us and its terrifying not knowing where she is.

" where the hell do you think" I just spat back before leaving the house, knowing there's only one place she would go and only one person she would lean on. It just sucks that it happens to be the one person we hate and want Dead.

**Gabby P.O.V**

Hammer's bedroom was different to mine; instead of being light and breezy like mine it was dark and mysterious just like Hammer. I was sitting on the edge of the bed just thinking about things while Hammer chilled outside with his friends, He wanted to give me space so I could rest and maybe catch up on some sleep, but I still can't seem to close my eyes without fear.

"It was him wasn't it?" I asked, looking at Hammer as I walked out of his bathroom, noticing him looking very stressed as he sits on the edge of his bed flicking through his phone. I couldn't sleep so I decided to have a shower and get into comfy clothes hoping it might help me relax, but the more I thought about my brothers accusations today the more I started to panic.  
>He glanced up realizing my presence and I can tell he didn't want to really say anything.<p>

" if my brothers really did see someone at my window and it wasn't you, that only leaves one person... And we both know he's creepy enough to do something like that" I said while sitting down beside Hammer trying to comprehend what this means. I can tell Hammer agrees with me but like always he tries to keep me from worrying to much knowing I'll start to drive myself crazy and become paranoid knowing that he's around watching me.

"I just don't get how he's getting around without being spotted, I have guys watching all the time" He said trying to figure what he's doing wrong, He's driving himself crazy and is blaming himself for all of this when it's not his fault.

"Hammer, this isn't your Fault. If it wasn't for you I would be dead by now" I said sincerely running my hand through Hammers hair trying to comfort him knowing he has done nothing wrong. I owe him my life and I know Hammer has done so much for me.

"I'm just worried that's all... But I have to admit I am kind of relieved you're here, Least I can look out for you and you can at least get some sleep" He smiled, looking up over his shoulder at me already seeing the tiredness in my eyes, but it's not like I can just fall asleep I'm so afraid of what might happen if I close my eyes.

"I guess" I replied knowing its going to be a lot harder than he thinks. I guess I've been up so many nights that I've become so restless that I cant seem to relax and just calm down.

" come on hop into bed, you really need to try and sleep" hammer said composing himself while getting up and fixing the bed up for me. I can tell he doesn't want me to worry over him or see him looking so upset but I can't help it, its hard to see your best friend blaming himself and getting angry over how his handled things when we both know I would be dead if it wasn't for him.

" are you coming to bed as well" I asked, worried that he's going to stay up and drive himself crazy over trying to fix things which he simply can't do.

" I'm going to stay up for a while, some of the guys want to get a few more details on our new clubhouse " he replied, putting on a happy face when we both know he's not coping well, I'm just happy his parents aren't here because knowing them they would be making things worse for hammer.  
>You see his mother is always our getting drunk with random guys and spending her nights at clubs on the pokies and his dad skipped before he was born and since Jake's in Jail it just leaves him knowing his mother has gone away with her new boyfriend of the week.<p>

Seeing how Hammer was already heading towards the door I knew there was no point In stopping him and ordering him to rest as well. So instead I just slip into bed as Hammer turns of the light leaving me to lay there in the night thinking about all the screwed up shit thats happened today, I have realized my brothers don't trust me nor do they want me living under their roof not to mention my past that I have tried to run from is catching up pretty dam quickly.

I think it was an hour later maybe longer but I'm not to sure since I've been dosing in and out of sleep before Hammer decided to get some sleep as well. I thought I would be able to sleep better but having all these issues replaying on your mind really keeps you up and I'm as wide awake as I was before.  
>I could feel Hammer was trying to be quite as possible when sliding into bed, getting comfortable in the position we always sleep in but I knew he could tell I was still awake.<p>

Thankfully we some how managed to get to sleep, I don't know how but we did. It wasn't a deep sleep but it still worked for me and it helped to get some rest knowing I haven't had any for a while now.  
>Just laying close to Hammer makes me feel safe, back home I would always turn over and feel an empty spot next to me but being here with Hammer I always can feel the warmth of his body beside me, showing me I'm not alone.<p>

It was around 1am when things decided to go bad, I was sleeping contemptibly with Hammer resting close to my side when all of the sudden there was a massive crash just outside his bedroom window which was loud enough to wake me up and make me jolt up in panic thinking someone was trying to get in or that creep was outside again.

" it's just the wind" I heard Hammer whisper from beside me, softly placing his hand on my back reassuring me there is nothing to worry about.

" Oh, sorry" I replied back knowing he only woke up because i basically jumped out of bed in fright. I hated that I was keeping him up and making him as tired as I am.  
>So I gently laid back down on my back trying to regain my normal breathing and allow my heart rate to go back to normal.<br>I think we both just laid there trying to get back to sleep but not wanting to move just incase we disturbed the other one.

" can't sleep?" I asked just sensing Hammer was still awake after an hour or so after the Big Bang happened outside. I can tell by his breathing that he wasn't peacefully snoozing away.

" nope" he replied, just by the tone of his voice I can hear the stress and concern running through him which is keeping him up.

" neither" I said knowing we are in the same vote and probably are thinking about the same things. I lightly picked up my phone and glanced at the 10 missed calls I've got from each of my brothers before checking the time and realizing it was only 2am, I have no idea how I am meant to get through another whole day of school when I've only had three hours of sleep, but right now I'm more worried about Hammer knowing he tends to allow all the stress to build up until he breaks. One half of him is having this ridiculous war with my brothers while the other half is trying to protect me and I can tell it's getting to him, but I just can't thank him enough for what he is doing for me.

Seeing how he's gotten out of the bed and is now sitting on the edge of it knowing he probably won't come back to bed for the rest of the night but instead stay up and try to figure things out, I slowly sit up and move slightly down until I'm sitting behind him.

" do you want to talk about it?" I asked sincerely, running my hands up his exposed back, feeling goosebumps rise along his skin.

" nah, I'm just stressed that's all... You should try to fall back asleep" he replied looking back over his shoulder and being polite and sincere. It's always like Hammer to care about me and how I am before he looks after himself.

" nah... I want to help you" I smiled in pure darkness. There is no way I'm going to sleep knowing Hammer is awake and not doing so well, especially since he's doing me all these massive favors.

" and how you going to do that?" He asked, again looking back at me wanting to know how I'm willing to help him.

" come on lie back down, but lie on your stomach " I said, gesturing him to come back up where he was lying.  
>I guess he could tell I mean it and I am now demanding him to knowing he needs to relax and there's is always one way that gets him to sleep.<p>

Following my orders he lies back down but this time on his stomach already aware I'm about to give him a massage to help him relax.  
>Seeing how this isn't the first massage I've given him to help him sleep he knows just what I'm about to do. You see Hammer is a sucker for massages, as tough as he might act everyday, massages are one thing he absolutely loves so I know this is really going to help him.<p>

Yep! Just as I expected it didn't even take 15 minutes before I can hear his breathing change indicating he's falling back asleep. I guess he notices when I stop rubbing his back because as I turn over to also get some sleep I feel him wrap his arm around me coming closer and gets settled in his normal sleeping position behind me.

**Brax P.O.V**

" Have you gotten onto Gabby Yet " Heath asked walking up to me while I stood looking at the beach, I just finished my daily surf where I spent most of the time trying to figure out how to make it up to Gabby. It was wrong what I said the other day and I swear I've been regretting it ever since. I've pushed her away right into Hammer's arms where i don't want her to be.

" Nope Keeps rejecting my calls" I Sadly answered, hurt and guilt coming over me knowing I made her feel unwelcome and not loved when its the total opposite. Its like I love her to much and i do really stupid things just because I don't want her to get hurt by Hammer, but it seems these days he knows and understands her better than me.

" You're an absolute idiot, you know that" He screamed, getting quite angry knowing I've pushed her away and done the one thing i promised myself i wouldn't do. I know I'm stupid, But he doesn't need to rub it in my face every chance he gets.

" Don't you think I know that, Besides i don't see you do anything to get her back. After all it was you who was sure it was Hammer the other night" I yelled back at him, before picking up my surf board and storming away, this is all because Heath apparently saw Hammer at Gabby's window and once again I believed him over Gabby.

I only got a few meters away from Heath before I heard him yelling out to me.  
>" I Swear i saw someone that night, I'm not making it up " he yelled, making me stop and think about what he's saying before I turn back round to him.<p>

" I'm not kidding I chased the person away...so if it wasn't Hammer who was it?" He continued this time a lot calmer than before. This starts to make me think about what he's saying, we know for sure that Hammer was at the police station that night so who was outside Gabby's window.

" I don't know... I honestly don't know?" I replied Sadly, its been bugging me these last couple of nights wondering who was there and if Gabby was telling the truth that she didn't have anyone over.

" Brax what happens if she was telling the truth?" Heath asked, straight away making worry come over me not knowing if Gabby is in Danger or not and if something entirely different is going on with her that she feels she cant tell us.

I stand there thinking about his answer for a while not knowing what to say or what to really think. Half of me is stressing that Ive pushed her away for good while the other half of me is worried that something is going on that shes afraid to tell us and instead leaning on Hammer for support. But as Im scanning the beach trying to get my head around everything, i then spot a girl sitting on the beach by herself and Straight away I recongise her, even if she isnt facing me i still recognise her posutre and long blonde hair. Its the one person that holds all the answers.

" I dont know but Im gonna find out" I simply said, not taking my eyes of her. Heath figured out what I was looking at and didnt seem to stop me when I begin walking away from him and down the beach towards her.

Im quite surprised to even see that shes come back to the bay and that she's actually wearing her school uniform, I swear i thought she would continue to stay close to Hammer's side and hide away at his house not wanting to deal with us, like shes been doing for the past couple of days

Making my way closer to her I notice the sadness that's pulling her down, after spending so many years basically raising someone its pretty easy to recongize the faces and things they do when they are in different moods and I know the way shes sitting at the moment shows me she's hurting and confused.

" I thought you would have gone for a surf" I said, as I walk up beside her and notice shes staring at the water hoping to get some answers. When she was younger, whenever she was over things and sad about something you could always find her sitting on the beach just staring at the waves.

" I didn't feel like it" she mumbled so softly i could barely hear her, but I was expecting her to still be angry and distant towards me, so that's why I place my surfboard down and take a seat beside her.

We both literally just sit there in complete silence trying to figure out who's going to crack and be the first one to speak. I know how to handle Gabby, trust me I've been in this exact position so many times when she gets angry at me and I always come and try to work things out, but seeing how I was the one in the wrong the other day its me trying to think of the right words to start this conversation.

" we've been worrying about you" I finally said, breaking the silence between us. Its true all of us have been up these last couple of nights trying to get a hold of her and just hoping shes okay, Casey even went to our mums hoping to find Hammer's new address but that wasn't much luck.

" I know...but I'm Fine" she replied quietly while playing with the sand in front of her. I know shes angry at me and has every right to be but a phone call would have been nice just to let us know she's safe.

" you could have let us know or gave us some indication where you were" I said trying to stay calm and not get to angry, since I'm trying to apologize here, I don't want to get into another argument but she still has to know what she did was wrong and made us feel sick with worry.

I kind of thought she was going to turn and bite my head of seeing I was the one who pushed her away but surprisingly she stays rather calm and continues playing with the sand.

" well its not like you cared the other day" she just replied still not bothering to even look at me. I was expecting some kind of answer like this seeing how she left because I basically told her to leave.  
>I cant help but drop my head in shame knowing I've been making her feel so unwelcome that she literally packed up and left.<p>

" you know that's not true Gabby, I care so much about you, we all do" I said sincerely, wishing she actually understood how much I love her and how much we all care about her and wish she just saw we are trying to protect here.

" but you don't trust me" she quickly spat back not listening to me at all. I can see she knows I'm having doubts about the trust between us but deep down I know I trust her its just harder to show seeing our family is based on lies and betrayal.

" Its not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust Hammer. I'm worried he's going to hurt you" I said, trying too explain the reason I've been so wary about Hammer, its pretty hard not to like the guy that's caused so much trouble and pain for our Family, I just don't get why she cant see this.

" but has he? its funny how you re worried about him hurting when the only people that are hurting me are you guys?" she muttered, sounding quite pissed of that I'm constantly blaming things on Hammer when its actually us that's hurting her.

" look I know Hammer has caused so much trouble between the river boys, but all he's done for me is constantly be there when I needed him... and you know I don't have many friends so I'm not going to push the only one i have away" she added, calming down as she explains to me how much she treasures her friendship with Hammer. Maybe he is different with her and shows her another side of him, but I still cant steer away from the fact that he's bashed Heath and Casey is now possibly going to jail because of him.

" I'm not happy about you spending so much time with him, but I really want you to come back home and we can work this out... what I said the other day was stupid but there was no way I was ever going to kick you out. Your our sister and we try to protect you more than anyone" I said, hoping she can see how sincere and truthful I'm being. She literally has three brothers who would die for her and i understand that it can get annoying sometimes since we are so protective of her but we just hate seeing her sad and hurt. We've spent so many years seeing her so depressed and hating herself that we are trying to do everything possible not to let that happen again.

" fine, but I'm still angry at you" She said finally agreeing to moving back in with us, I can deal with her being mad at us as long as she comes home.

" thank you " I replied, feeling grateful that she's coming home and that she's going to be safe again.

" anyway I should head of to school" she said, getting up from her spot and picking up her bag.

" I'll see you later okay" she continued, looking down at me as she stands above me. There's so much more I want to talk about but I know not to push it with gabby, and for now I'm happy she's coming home.

" yeah I'll see you later" I smiled while lightly reaching up and squeezing her hand, showing her how pleased i am she's coming home, but it still doesn't solve everything and there's still a lot of shit we have to handle.

**Gabby p.o.v**

So like always Brax came and apologized for what he said the other day, it didn't take much convincing to get me back home since I miss them and it's not fair on Hammer that I stay at his house. But this doesn't mean we're all happy and getting along, I'm still angry at my brothers but I know they're only trying to protect me, they just aren't that good at it. THey think im still a little girl but if they knew half the shit I have been through.

" aren't you meant to be at school?" Hammer smiled as I'm walking towards him and his friends. Like always they're hanging down at the beach doing nothing special and I notice the grin on Hammer's face since he loves teasing me about going to school.

" Study time" I answered taking a seat on his car bonnet in the shade and out of the sun.

" want some?" I asked offering some of my chocolate milkshake since I know how much he loves chocolate while he came and joined me on his bonnet. Of course he doesn't waste any time taking a massive sip of my drink.

" so Brax came and apologized today, he wants me to move back home" I said breaking the silence between us as we watch his friends mucking around.

" did he?... What did you say?" He asked, looking at me. I think he already knows what I did and what I said.

" I told him I will... I'm still not happy with them but it's so much easier for everyone" I explained, I know hammer doesn't always agree with my decisions but I think he supports them anyway even if he doesn't like the idea. I've been staying at Hammer's for the last couple of nights and I can already tell its getting to him.

" besides you would hate it if I stayed any longer at yours" I added knowing how quickly hammer and I start bickering especially when we share the same room. We've lived together before and that was bad enough even though we had our own rooms imagine sharing his room and bathroom all the time.

" nah you're not that bad... I was looking forward to more massages" he joked, making us both laugh. You have no idea how much Hammer loves his massages and without a doubt he's probably going to be calling me up just for me to come over and give him one when he's stressed.

" well you know where to find me" I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder as I stole back my milkshake. I like theses moments when we can just hang out normally without all the stress and evil following us around.  
>We continued sitting there talking about a few things, hammer kept making sure I'm happy and feeling safe going back home since what happened the other night. He just wants the best for me and deep down I think he knows thats with my brothers back home. I came back to the bay for a reason and that was to be with my brothers, so leaving after one fight is not an option. We've been apart for so long that its going to take time and effort to get things comfortable again.<p>

" I should go, my brothers want to have a family meeting" I whined, finally dragging myself of the bonnet seeing I'm not looking forward to this stupid meeting with my brothers.

" haha have fun" he joked, playfully shoving him seeing he's not helping the situation and the meeting is probably going to be about him and this stupid court case that's coming up involving Casey.

" anyway I'll come round and get my stuff later" I said, while picking up my school bag and getting ready to head off.

" sounds good to me" he smiled, stealing my milkshake before I leave with it, but instead I just leant in and gave him a hug.

" thank you" I whispered in his ear as we hold each other close. I can't thank him enough for what he's done for me and the way he keeps protecting me. I don't care what my brothers say he's my best friend and I'm he's.  
>But deep down I have a feeling soon everything is going to come crashing down.<p>

**Sorry its taken for ever, my computer crashed so I had to write the whole chapter again. **  
><strong>Anyway I hope you enjoy:)<strong>


	12. Drama in the Bay

**_I just wanted to write a chapter that didnt contain much Drama to balance it out and I wanted to add actual storyline into it, so all these have been shown on Home and away and I just added Gabby into the Storyline. If you have forgotten there are the videos on YouTube called The river Boys which show all the old storylines about the Braxton Brothers._**

**Gabby P.O.V**

I've been running every, the surf club, Angelo's everywhere I think Brax might be just to try and find him. It's been a few days since I moved back into home and for a while it was going all good until I woke up this morning to find a note sitting on my bed.

" hey have you seen Brax?" I asked Stu after storming into the diner to see him sitting there flirting with Sasha. Usually I would stay and say hello but right now I just need to find Brax.

" hey, nah I haven't why?" He asked, looking concerned and wondering why I'm panicking like this and still basically running on the spot.

" Casey's done a runner" I answered, holding up the dam note he left me this morning before him and Heath decided to do a runner so Casey can avoid prison. It's probably the dumbest idea since heaths not the smartest person and probably doesn't have a plan.

Quickly leaving the diner, I bolted outside but finally spotted him walking along the beach, but I also spot Charlie a few meters in front of me looking like she's going to go talk to him.

" shit!" I muttered to myself before bolting past her trying to get to Brax before she does. Luckily by the time she spotted me running towards him I was only a few meters away and he has noticed me running towards him looking quite panicked.

" we need to go now" I just stated, grabbing his hand and trying to walk in the opposite direction, I'm hoping Charlie doesn't realize I'm trying to get away from her but of course she does.

" what's going on gabby?" He asked, looking shocked and confused as to why I'm guiding him away from her, but it doesn't take long before she catches on and realizes we are trying to get away from her and quickly calls out knowing there's no way we didn't hear her.

" Brax, Casey and Heath have done a runner" I whispered, holding up the letter letting him know exactly why we need to go and why Charlie wants to talk to him. But seeing how she has already begun running towards us we can tell she wants to speak to Brax urgently.  
>And that's exactly what she does, not even two seconds into the conversation she's wants to know where Casey is and that he needs to come down to the station.<p>

Luckily Brax convinces her to give us time till this afternoon to hand him in knowing Brax is going to be able to find him. Heaths pretty dumb so no doubt Brax knows exactly where he is, Heaths the type of guy that jumps into stuff pretty quickly and doesn't think of a plan before hand, so no doubt he's still pretty close to summer bay.

" do you have any idea where they could be?" I asked Brax as we stormed away from Charlie. He was reading the letter trying to figure out where he could be and why would he do a runner knowing he probably was going to get caught.

" I have an idea" he just answered, before grabbing his keys as we got closer to his car. Why the fuck did Casey have to do something so dumb, I'm just hoping we can find them before it becomes a man hunt.

It only takes half an hour, before we finally track down where they are and of course it was the dumbest place to hide out. Heath had taken Casey to a little shack out in the bush, not having any other plan, Of course Brax was furious when we found them, because as soon as we walk in we see Heath sitting on the ground drinking a nice cold beer.

" even gabby could have found a better spot than this" Brax commented, storming around this shack trying to figure out a plan and how to fix this.

" hey! I'm pretty dam smart excuse me" I spat back, not liking how he uses me as an example. If only he knew how much stuff I've managed to escape from i think he would be pretty dam proud.

It didn't take very long until Brax and Heath are yelling at each other, you see Heath wants Casey to run away while Brax is trying to convince him to hand himself in since the court case is only a few days away and we have a really good lawyer who looks like he might be able to get him to stay out of Jail and just get probation, but Casey and I just stood looking out a window while our brothers argued behind us, getting louder and louder. As I glance at Casey I could tell it's only seconds before he explodes.

" stop! It's still my choice isn't it." he yelled making the guys stop and stare at him, you see He's a lot like me, he can't handle arguing and screaming at each other and when it does happened he needs to do something that will stop the situation.

**Casey p.o.v**

This is the right thing to do, even though I'm going to go to jail this has to be done. Brax doesn't want me to turn into Heath and I know it's the only way to stop it. Besides I'm a big brother, we try so hard to protect gabby and make sure she doesn't go down the bad road like our family did, so this means taking responsibility for what I did and being a role model for her.

Gabby waited outside while Charlie started asking me questions in the interview room with Brax sitting beside me.  
>Before they were just questioning me and only had suspicions but somehow they got their hands on video footage of me indicating them I was in the area, so it's only better to be truthful then to lie.<p>

" why did you do it Casey? That's not like you " Charlie asked sitting across from me while Brax stood up, we've been sitting here for nearly Half and hour just asking the same old questions I've already answered so many times.

" because i thought it would stop everything, I just got my sister back and all I want to do is protect her ... But clearly it just made things worse, because now she's is in the middle of things" I answered, regret written all over my face wishing I could take things back but I can't and I know I have made things worse for our entire my head, I can see the shame on Brax's face.

" I'm sorry Brax, I know I shouldn't have done it, but someone was going to get hurt and I didn't want it to be you or Gabby" I said apologizing sincerely, seeing how Brax has tried his best to raise me and gabby well without going down the path he did.

" I don't need my little brother looking out for me, that's not way things a supposed to be, it's my job to look our for you and gabby " Brax replied seeming frustrated that I tried to protect him. He's whole life he's protected me and Gabby and for some reason he thinks it's his job and devotes his whole life to it, I just wanted to help a little bit but I know he's right.

" hey hey, that's enough" the other older cop in the room said, not wanting us to talk to each other since it's a formal interview.I tried pleading with them both, But looking at them I can tell they don't buy any of the things I'm saying. But Then I hear the words that make my heart drop.

" Casey Braxton you are under arrest for the crimes of arsine and damage to private property, you have the right to remain silent but anything you do say might be used as evidence against you in the court of law" Charlie said, glaring at me as she reads my rights before gathering her things up and ending the interview.  
>Brax glared her down hating the fact that his girlfriend is officially charging his brother with a crime i wish I could take back.<p>

Within minutes I really begin to feel like a criminal as Charlie leads me out and starts taking my finger prints and mugshots.  
>I see Gabby sitting on her seat just looking at me with tears in her eyes, I'm ashamed of what I've done and I hate that I've become someone me and gabby both promised each other we wouldn't become.<p>

As I'm still handcuffed Charlie begins taking me to my cell where Ill spend the night, but before I left Gabby ran over to me and wrapped her arms  
>" I'm sorry" she whispered, tears running down her face. I just wish I could hug her back and stop her from crying and hurting.<p>

" it's not your fault" I softly replied, before placing a soft kiss on her forehead knowing this is all I can do. I just take one more glance at Brax and her before I'm ushered away and put Into a cell.

**Gabby p.o.v**

Guilt is all over me knowing Casey set the fire to try an protect me, thinking it would stop all this argument but instead it just made things worse.

Charlie comes over not long after we get home to tell us that Casey has to spend the night in jail since they couldn't find a judge to get him out on bail.  
>Holy shit he must be scared sitting in that cold, silent place all by himself not knowing how things are going to turn out.<p>

Seeing how things at home got super awkward since Charlie and Brax don't seem like they're together anymore, I just leave knowing they need some space and I'm sick of all the looks Charlie gives me.

By myself I make my way towards the beach knowing it's the only place I feel free and get relief.

" Hi Mr Stuart, Hi Roo." I politely as I walk past them casually.

" Hi Gabby" they both replied smiling softly back at me. I just continued on knowing it's always polite to say hello to people even if you aren't close.

" Um gabby" Roo said making me turn back round to face her wondering what she wants.

" yeah" I replied, smiling while trying to keep my hair from Blowing in my face.

" I've noticed Stu hangs out with your brothers a lot and i was just wondering if you knew much about it? It's just Sasha has taken an interest in him and we don't know much about it" Roo asked kindly while her and Mr Stuart came and stood in front of me. I noticed she glanced down towards the beach and when I followed her view I saw Sasha hanging with stu and some kids from mangrove River.

" um yeah I'm good friends with him but there's not much to say. Just like a lot of guys, he joined the River boys because he doesn't come from the best family, but he's a good guy just misunderstood by a lot of people" I said, answering her question the best I could. I didn't really know what else to say since I haven't seen him in so long, but since being back he's just like his old self.  
>Glancing back down I watch as Stu and Sasha muck around, it reminds me a lot like how Hammer and I hang out, so comfortable and happy with each other.<br>But as I glanced back at Roo I can are the worry in her eyes.

" if you like I can keep an eye on her" I suggested, knowing I already don't want her getting caught up in Roo agreed with my suggestion I than make my way down to the beach hoping to have some fun and relaxing time.

" Whats up Miss Braxton... Did you find Casey?" Stu Asked after spotting me walking down the beach. He was busy flirting with Sasha while showing of in front of his friends, they're not the type of guys I usually hang out with but from the day Ive had i really don't care who I hang out with.

" Yeah, his in Jail for the night, has been charged for the Fire" I replied, plopping myself down on the sand exhausted from searching all around summer bay for Casey and sitting for ages listening to my brothers argure about what to do.

Stu couldnt believe what I was saying since Casey has never done anything really wrong, but now he's in Jail and looks like he's turning more and more into Heath each day.

" Brax must be fuming" he said, already knowing how angry Brax is. I really actually dont want to go home because I feel so dam guilty and upset knowing my brother is possibly going to jail. I just wish i could go back to that day and change things seeing its caused so much more Drama between our family and this stupid war going on.

Like I always do i just sat looking out at the water while the boys mucked around me, not really listening to what they are saying or doing, all i can think about is Casey and how he's going sitting in that cell all by himself.  
>It was weird because everything seemed fine but all of the sudden all the guys got up around me and were glaring at something to the right. I was to into my little world to really worry about what theyre doing, but as I looked at Stu I could see his anger and the worry in Sasha's face as Stu pulled her close.<p>

" Gabby..." He spat looking back at me with a angry look.  
>" you better make him leave" He added pointing to what ever the guys seem distressed about, but as I follow his gaze I see who they're looking at and who they're are about to confront. Qucikly I get up knowing the guys are getting frustrated since Hammer has arrived with a few guys, he was standing about 100m away from us, but he doesnt look like he's here to argue. However I can tell he wants to talk.<p>

" Guys, back off. Ill make him leave" I yelled angrly, ordering the guys to sit back down and not start some stupid argument. Hammer doesnt even look like he's here to argue, he standing closer to the water looking like he wants to talk to me for some reason and I know he wouldnt come down if it wasn't important.

Giving the guys one more glance I than make my way towards Hammer, noticing his guys were standing a few meters away so obviously hammer wants to talk privately.

" Please dont tell me any more bad news, I cant handle it today" I said, trying so hard not to break down as I walk up to him, but by the look on Hammers face I can tell thats not going to Happen. He doesnt say anything, he just stands looking at me with his hands in his jacket.

" Karen Died last night" He just said, with no emotion in his face. As soon as I heard him say this, once again my heart drops.  
>I remember Karen, Hammer introduced us soon after I went to get help. She was his cousin and a lot like me, we became good friends and leaned on each other a lot knowing we were going through the same thing. So i seriosuly cant believe she's gone.<p>

" How?" I asked, totally shocked and stunned hearing she died Last night. We havent talked for a while but Last time I heard she was going alright living in the city with her boyfriend, but now she's dead. It just doesnt make sense.

" Overdose" he just answered, I can tell he was upset because his face was emotionless and was barely saying anything. He just stared at me probably still in shock over the news, I didnt know what to do or how to comfort him, so without saying anything I just moved closer before wrapping my arms around his neck.

" Im so sorry Hammer" I whispered in his ear, leaning up on my tippy toes and giving him a hug knowing its the only way to comfort him. Tears began to fall as my emotions surface and I cant handle all this sad news. I wish one day I could have no Drama and just have one day of Happiness, but it doesnt look like thats going to happen anytime soon.

We stood hugging for a little while, well I was hugging him while he just stood there still in shock from the news. I feel bad for him because he always has to be strong and Angry, so he never feels he can just cry or breakdown, plus he doesnt have anyone to comfort him seeing his brother is in Jail and mother is never home.

" do you want me to come over later?' I asked stepping back seeing his eyes are watery, I can tell he's about to really get upset and I just want to be there for him like he is for me. Karen and him were close, they came from the same kind of families and really got along with each other so I understand why he's so down.

" Nah I have to do a few things, but I'll be alright tomorrow" He said, gathering himself up so his friends cant see him upset. I can already tell in a few days it will be like nothing even happened, because no doubt he's going to botte up his emotions and not talk to anyone.

Seeing he doesnt want to hang around any longer, we end our hug and I make sure he is okay one more time before he walks back over to his friends and they leave the beach. I was crying at this stage and no doubt I will go and see him just to make sure he is okay. After watching him leave the bed I then turn round and begin walking back to Stu and the guys. Even though I just wanted to go crawl into bed I knew my brothers were going to be home, so right now hanging with Stu and the guys is the best choice I have.

" Lucky Brax didnt see you" Stu Joked, making the guys laugh as I got closer and closer to them, but when he noticed I'm crying his face softens.

" Are you okay?" Sasha Asked sincerely, looking at me with worry as I try to wipe my tears away. I just hate crying in front people but it seems all the bad things start to happen when I leave the house and they are always involving people I care about.

" Yeah I'm fine" I just replied, smiling softly while taking my seat again and falling back into my little world where I stare at the sea thinking about the other bad news Ive just heard and now hoping Hammer is going to be alright along with Casey.

**Heath P.O.V**

Things were way to tense at home to stay any longer, So instead of drowning my sorrow with Brax I instead decide to head down to the beach since the boys are having like a gathering down there and its much more fun Hanging with them than drinking alone.

Walking down Im surprised to see Gabby hanging out with them, shes not mucking around like the guys are but she's still just sitting down with them.

" Hey man" Stu said, greeting me happily after saying goodbye to his new girl Sasha.

" Hey... How long has Gabby been here?" I asked, seeming distracted as I stare over at her. I can see the sadness in her eyes and just the way she's sitting shows me everything she's feeling. Even though we still really havent been that close since Hammer has entered the picture I still care about her and hate seeing her upset.

" A while Actually... Hammer had the hide of turning up wanting to talk to her before" Stu answered, making my blood starting to boil even hearing his name. Hasnt this guy caused enough trouble for me and my family but he still likes to show up whenever.

" Cant that kid bloody stay away" I spat angrily, I wanted to actually have a fun night tonight, but hearing that Hammer has been by just seemed to ruin it, I even began to storm over to Gabby before Stu stopped me.

" Heath, I dont think it was like that. Whatever he told her she came back crying, so dont give her a hard time" He said, explaining more of what Happened. Hearing this makes me curious and I begin too worry knowing I barely see Gabby crying so whatever it is must be pretty bad or maybe she's just not coping with Casey being in jail.

Camly down I make my way over to her, shooing the other guys away before taking a seat beside her. We both just sit there silently while Staring at the water not feeling the need to say anything.

" Stu told me you spoke too Hammer and came back crying. everything okay?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. It might have been quiet between us but i still do care I just dont really show it so it might come over like Im not interested, but since she was little I promised to look after her no matter what.

" Yeah just got some bad news... but its not like you care" she replied, answering me short not saying much after that but instead still staring at the water. Glancing at her and noticing her sad face, i realise this isnt just about Casey and theres more to it.

" Im your brother, so tell me whats wrong" I Said, paying her attention. I might hate Hammer but after Gabby walked out I said to myself that im going to be the big brother she needs and i'll continue showing her tough love.

" A friend of mine overdosed last night" She sadly replied, trying to hold back the tears. I felt so bad, having to handle this over Casey must be tough, no wonder she looks so down and sad. Sometimes I wonder how she handles everyhing she goes through.

" Im sorry" I replied, gently placing my arm around her and holding her close. This is defiantly not our day and I hate that its only going to get worse.  
>But I keep forgetting that Gabby is not like Brax and I since we hate showing emotions but you can tell she tries to be strong and hates people fussing over her.<br>So it doesnt take long before she's assuring me that she's fine and not to worry about her.

" Can I have some?" She asked, reffering to the alcohol Im holding. Straight away I can hear Brax's voice telling me not to give her any since she's under age.

" Brax would kill me" I said, already hearing his voice in my her telling me not to give her any, but straight away that little smirks appears on her face.

" you know I'm going to get it from someone else, so why dont you just give it to me?" she grinned, doing everything to convince me and suck me into her little relbilious plan. But thinking about it, Brax and I always drown our anger and Sadness by drinking, so why cant she? Plus its better if I give her some and keep an eye on her instead of her taking from other people.

" Fine" I caved, grabbing her a red cup and pouring some in making sure no one can see. Just watching her drink it, I start hoping nothing goes wrong but knowing our luck as if thats going to happen. It's weird seeing her drink, it wasn't long ago she was just this little girl who couldnt even ride a bike properly, now we are sitting together having a drink.

But It doesnt even take half an hour before I start seeing Gabby loosen up and enjoy the party, Its good that Gabby is actually a funny drunk and not one of those annoying drunks you can come across, shes actually really fun to hang out with and fits so well in with our group but no way will I let these guys go anywhere near her, Im just making sure she enjoys herself while being the responsible big brother, but like always I can see things unfolding before i see my plan didnt quite work.

" Fuck!" I muttered to myself as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, straight away I know who it is and I really dont want to answer it because no doubt I'm going to get grilled, but like always Brax doesnt give up and I have no option but to answer it.

**Me:** Hey Brax

**Brax:** Have you seen Gabby?

**Me:** Ummm, Yeah she's with me. _( I said glancing up at Gabby who's dancing and mucking around )_

**Brax:** well, where are you?

**Me:** Just hanging with some friends, but dont worry I'll bring her home safely

Before he could answer I quickly hung up the phone not wanting to be lectured by him. Gabby's enjoying her time and for once I dont see a frown on her face, so I'm just going to continue watching over her and hopping Ill be able to get her home.

Oh Great, I might of underesimated how wasted she was and how difficult it was going to be to get her home.  
>I think it took us over 45 mins just to walk home and most of the time I was holding her making sure she walks on her two feet.<p>

" Shhhh... you have to be quite Gabby" I softly laughed, trying to stop her from laughing and knocking everthing over as we walked through the house. Brax was probably already asleep seeing we came home late and Gabby wasnt as quiet as I was hoping her to be, but however I managed to get her towards her room until she stumbled into the wall and made a few frames fall from the wall, which again makes me laugh while praying to god that Brax doesnt hear. But its not even a few seconds later I see the lights flick on.

" What the hell is going on?" Brax asked, rubbing his eyes as he tries to adjust to the lights. I tried to make Gabby seem like she's standing up and not drunk but It doesnt seem to help much since she once again starts laughing for no reason.  
>Its funny, for the last past month or so this is the only time I've seen her smile and it makes me sad knowing she has to be drunk to be Happy.<p>

From Brax's face I can tell he has already started to put it together.  
>" Is she Drunk" He yelled angrily, storming closer towards us as I try to keep her up and steady. He was furious and I can tell Im about to get blamed and lectured for getting my little Sister Drunk.<p>

" Im fineeee..." Gabby slurred while giggling, just by opening her mouth she literally just made things ten times worse for herself and for me, but as much as Brax is furious i still couldnt help but laugh at her and seeing her drunk, i just wish Brax could see the fun side to this but instead he stood glaring at us.

" come on, lets get you to bed" he said calmly, giving me a death stare before Taking her from me and guiding her into her bedroom hoping to get her settled and asleep. I just smirked at him before taking a seat on the lounge and preparing for a massive lecture from Brax.  
>And just as I expected his comes storming back out after five mintutes.<p>

" are you bloody kidding me" he yelled, turning the tv of as he comes and stands in front of me. I knew this was going to happen, and for the next half an hour I literally had to sit there listening to Brax yell at me and tell me how irresponsible I am and how I should be protecting her and not getting her drunk. I tried to explain and let him know it wasnt my fault but as if he believed me since coming home drunk is a common thing that i tend to do.

" just give her a break Brax, shes having a bad time" I said, trying to stick up for her seeing how Brax is angry and no doubt will lay it on her tomorrow and probably will ground her or something. As much as it was wrong of her to get drunk I do keep remebering what I found out tonight knowing she's probably grieving.

**Brax P.O.V**

I Cant believe he can be so dam stupid to go and allow his sister to get drunk, it doesnt help that he's a little bit wasted as well.  
>Its hard watching someone you love so dearly grow up and do stupid things like getting drunk, its harder to know shes out getting drunk with guys like the River boys, but I still can't believe Heath is trying to stick up for her when he was aware of what she was doing.<p>

" We're all having a hard time Heath" I said, not understanding how this is meant to make things better. We are all struggling with Casey getting charged but we dont do something stupid like this, but for some reason Heath keeps defending her and he has certaintly changed his opinion on her.

" Brax... her friend died last night" He finally admited after having enough of my yelling. I shut up as soon as I hear him say this trying to comprehend what he just said, but i guess he could see this and it doesnt take long before he's telling me the whole story.

As much as I'm angry I do feel sorry for her seeing this is the second friend that she's lost, but all of this doesnt mean I can't punish her. What kind of a big brother would I be if I just let things like this go, Even though I started drinking at like 13 I'm positive Im not going to let her go down the same road I went down.

**Gabby P.O.V**

Even though I dont remember much of the night I got wasted, Brax still hasnt stepped down and allowed me of easy. Its been three days since my little alcohol incident and ever since then Ive been grounded which means basically following Brax round as he runs Angelos.  
>Im even surprised he let my have a break to go for a walk and get some fresh air seeing he hasnt let me out of his sight or stopped going on about all the things Ive done wrong.<p>

But as much as I hate doing chores and beign grounded I have to admit i do like spending time with Brax even if he is angry most of the time, but right now I'm just grateful to be able to have a break and go for a walk to clear my head.

As I'm walking along the beach I see Sasha sitting on the sand dune just watching the surf, seeing how I havent seen her since that night I begin making my way up to her but just before i reach her I see one of the older River boys sit down beside her and offer a drink to her. By the looks of it she seems to decline but Like always these River Boys cant seem to take no for an answer. I promised Roo I would look out for her so Im gussing Im gonna have to tell this guy to piss of and stop offering Beer to underage girls.

Just as I'm about to reach her I notice she gets up and storms away making her way closer to me.

" hey Sash" I smiled, a little bt concerned that she doenst seem Happy and Smiling like she always is. Straight away I can tell that River boy has said something to make her upset.

" Hey, have you seen Stu?" she asked, not even bothering to stop. Im guessing this is why she's been sitting down here this whole time, but once again the River boys have to done something annoying and stupid which is making her leave.

" No Sorry" I replied, watching as she continues to walk away and down the beach looking upset and angry. I was going to go follow her and see whats wrong and if she wanted to talk about anything, but as Im watching her walk away behind me I hear that same River Boy start arguing with someone.

As I looked back I noticed Xavior is trying to stand up for Sasha but he seems to be rubbing The River boy the wrong way. At the start they were just arguing but out of nowhere the River boy just randomly hits Xavior making him fall to the ground.

" Hey, Back off " I yelled pushing the guy away from Xavior, he just looked at me and was about to pounce again wanting to beat Xavior.

" Hey, I said back off" I yelled again making sure he doesnt come at Xavior again, I have no idea why these River boys think its cool to hit some school kid and try to start fights on the beach where people should feel safe

" Alright Gabs, I'm Leaving" He said, putting his hands up before finally backing of and leaving us alone to go head back towards the River Boys who are Laughing at what just happened. I swear Brax would just put one of these guys in place and show them just because they are in a Gang they can't do what they want.

As I turned around I saw Xavior on the ground holding his nose while its bleeding.  
>" are you okay?" I asked Bending down and placing my hand on his back to comfort him, but as soon as he turns over I can just see his Glare.<p>

" Im Fine, just leave me alone" He spat, glaring at me while quickly getting up and shoving me away from him before he walks away. I have no idea what his problem is since I was just trying to help him but it seems his not a fan of me and the River boys.  
>Ive been here for months now and Im still trying to find friends, Ive got Ruby and Stu plus Sasha is nice and friendly as well as Romeo but other than that no one whats anything to do with me, I guess they think because I'm a Braxton Im going to be bad news.<p>

My whole mood just changed after Xavior was so mean to me when i was only trying to help. Ever Since moving here I havent felt so lonely, the only friend I really have is Hammer but it just turns out that he's the most hated person at the moment.

**Brax p.O.V**

" Whats up with you?" I asked, noticing the sadness in Gabby as she walks back into the restaurant, Shes been down all day but I notice she's sadder then she was when she left.

" nothing" She just mumbled, taking a seat in front of the counter and salking which shows me something defiently is up with her, but like always she doesnt want to talk about it. I have no idea if she's so distant because we are just growing up or if its because something is seriously up with her and she doesnt feel like she can tell me or trust me.

Its only an hour or so before the Restaurant is completely busy and I have no time to talk to Gabby but I can still see the Sadness in her eyes as she waiters around the restaurant. I know punishing her is the right thing to do, but i hate thinking that me being the protective big brother might be pushing her away from me and I cant afford to loose her again.

Like always I cant seem to have one night without any Drama because its not long before Gina and John are in Angelos having a go at me because one of the River boys hit Xavior which I already know about since Gabby finally decided to tell me.

" my son could have been seriously hurt" Gina said while her and John stood glaring at me. It seems they think because Im the leader im responisable for all of the boys around town.

" like I said, I am sorry about that and if i had known about it I would have put a stop to it... look I will talk to the boys" I said sincerly trying to apologise once again seeing we've been standing here going round in circles over the same thing. I have apologised but it seems they want more from me, which i dont actually understand.

" you have to do more than talk mate" John yelled seeming to get more and more angrier by the minute, Gina seems okay but John doesnt seem happy with the answer.

" which means what exactly?" I asked sounding confused, Im getting annoyed because im trying to run a business while these two keep going round in a circle. I know what happened this afternoon and I said i would deal with it, what else do they want. So I placed my hands on my hips as the frustration came over.

" everyones got a right to feel safe in their own town and that includes Xavoir and the girl your mob was annoying, how would you feel if Gabby got harassed by a group of guys... So if you cant keep your monkeys in line, i'm gonna have to seriously reconsider your lease on this place" John continued to yell I literally could start abusing and screaming at this guy, not only is he bringing Gabby into all of this but he has also decided to threaten me which doesn't go over very well.

" Ive never been a big fan of threats John" I smirked, shaking my head in annoyance. Why does this always happen, John has never been a fan of me so every chance he gets his in my face trying to stir things up.

" no no its not a threat, I know you have a lot going on at the moment" Gina Said cutting in being a lot nicer then John is being.

" dont worry i'll talk to the boys" I quickly said, brushing them off since I want to leave. I Can see Gina seems to understand but John i think is the main problem. Great this is going to be another thing I have to handle tomorrow on top of getting Casey ready for court.  
>Luckily they seem to get the point and head of after having a go at me, Gabby of course makes sure Xaviour is okay even though he was rude to her, but I guess that's Gabby for you always caring about others even if they dont want anything to do with her.<p>

**_Really bad and boring chapter, sorry guys just wanted to balance out the drama and normal storylines._**


	13. Creep

**Gabby P.O.V **

Whenever I think of my childhood, I think of constant nights of fighting and arguments within our household. Being the only girl in the house is hard espically when you have parents that dont care about you and worry more about Drinking and money. But than I have my brothers and somehow through all the pain and Drama caused within our family they managed to raise me right and show me my future isnt already set because of my past, this is why Im so thankful today. Its their words that stick in my head and are constantly playing over and over telling me I'm more than just a River Girl.

Right Now Im lying on my bed as Heath is putting Darcy to sleep, shes been here all day with Bianca. Heath was meant to be minding her but once again my mother has managed to do something stupid causing Heath to go rescure her, I would have minded her but seeing how Im still grounded I needed to work while Brax was with the lawyer and Casey, but finally I hear them enter telling me thir home.

" Casey" I cheered, skipping over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck while he's sitting on the lounge with Brax. I havent seen much of Casey since he admitted to the fire, but Im happy he is finally home and back with his family where he belongs, now its just getting ready for the court Case.

" Hey Gabs" He smiled, greeting me with a smile and a little hug as I squeeze myself in between him and Brax. It doesnt take long before Casey is telling me the good news and how this laywer of his which cost $50000 is positive he can get him of the charges.

" Can you keep it down Darcy's trying to sleep" Heath said while coming out of the hallway. He must of heard how excited I am to hear that Casey is probably going to get of the charges. Its weird hearing Heath be all sensible and Dad like when its usually him getting into trouble with the law.

" sorry... Dad" Brax joked as heath Joined us. Just like me Brax cant believe how much Heath has matured since finding out Darcy is his child.  
>I'm really proud of him and how quickly he has stepped up to be her father and i know tegan would be proud to know she has a father like Heath.<p>

While we are sitting there I can just tell how sorry Casey is and he's constantly telling us how much he regrets what he has done.

" you'll be alright mate" brax said trying to reassure Casey that things are going to get better and that he shouldnt give up on things he loves and things like school since Brax knows how important Education is.

" yeah... and if I am I promise from now on no more stupid mistakes... Im not gonna stuff up again" Casey said trying to convince us all that he's not going to do this again, but Brax and Heath cant help but laugh because we all know Drama like this is just normal for our family.

" haha Goodluck mate, in this family its Genetic" Heath joked, patting Caseys shoulder telling him that its bound to happen. Since I can remember my family and brothers have been on the cops radar and I honestly dont think its going to change anytime soon and from the way my brothers are acting I think they will agree.

" only one left now is Gabby" he continued on joking, they all know I'm the only one who hasnt gotten into trouble with the law and its like they're just waiting for the day till the cops come knocking on my door wanting to see me.  
>Brax got angry at Heath and glared up towards him who was leaning on the lounge behind my head while Casey and I couldnt help but laugh, Its just brax wasnt happy seeing how he has always tried to keep me out of trouble with the law, but he also knew that Heath's comment meant something else has happened.<p>

" what have you done now?" Brax asked, rubbing his forehead in frustration knowing once again something has happened that he is going to have to fix.

" hey dont look at me, mums the one that's got herself in a jam this time" Heath answered surpising all of us that he's not the one in trouble, but hearing him mention Mum isnt much of a surprise seeing how she's always getting into money problems. It also doesnt seem too surprise Brax it just makes him more frustrated and he gets even angrier knowing she's hard too handle.

Heath begins to tell us all that mum has gotten herself in trouble with the pokies again and how she is on her way over. We all know the only reason she's coming over is to ask for money like she always does when she gets into trouble.  
>I only get half way through my magazine before we hear mum coming in very loudly, Heath takes Brax's spot on the lounge as Brax gets up and starts arguing with our mum. She literally stood behind us for nearly 15 minutes just blaiming all her issues on everything esle rather than herself.<p>

" are you really going to make me beg for it, is that the way you treat your mother espically after eveything i have done for you" she answered, standing there appauled that Brax isnt just giving her the money like she expected when she came over, thats the only reason she did come over its always about her and money.

" your the one who dug yourself this whole" Brax argued, outraged that she has the guts to even expect all this money when she barely talks to us. Casey, heath and I just sit on the lounge getting tired just listening to her and her pathetic excuses.  
>We sat there for like another half an hour as she begged and tried to manipulate Brax into giving her $70 000 just to pay of her debt and the Rent over her head. I cant believe she think she has the right to blame Brax for majority of her pain and than expect him to help her out.<br>In the end I literally had to go to bed seeing I was so disgusted in what she was doing to Brax and our family.

**Brax P.O.V**

Another night of Drama had finally passed and another day has begun but no doubt this will be filled with Drama as well, Casey has already come and spoken to me trying to convince me that we should use the money we are paying his lawyer to pay of mums debt. Of course I refused seeing Casey has to stay out of jail rather than paying for another one of Mums debts, but its only hours later that I get a phone call from Charlie saying mum has gotten into trouble with the cops and is at the hospital after getting injured.

Luckily the guy my mum decided to get into a fight with isnt pressing Charges he just wants his money back. Out of everyone my mother can steal from she decides to steal from a guy that is worse than Jake in someways and when she doesnt have the money she comes running back to me which brings all of us into her mess and into this guys sights.  
>She even has the hide to start manipulating me again and putting on the sympathy act.<p>

" i know I could count on you Darryl, because no matter what happens you never let your mother down... not when she really needs you, just like you needed me back in the day with your little situation. " She said sincerely, I have no idea if she is thanking me already before I even give her the money or once again playing games with my head, but I cant help but get annoyed and worried when she brings up the last bit.

" you can not use that agaisnt me" I spat back, angry she could even bring this up when we promised we wouldnt mention what happen back in the day, I can't afford anyone finding out espcially Casey and Gabby.

" Im not, I would just hate for her to find out" she replied, staring at me instensily. I can tell she's trying to get under my skin and without a doubt its working. Ive been hiding things from my family to protect them and now she keeps bringing them up just to get things from me, but in a way i know i can't say no and will no dobut give her the money.

" Dont threaten me mum" I just mumbled before walking away, already sick of her voice and threats. I already know she wont actually bring up the past but I still cant risk it coming out knowing it will tear my family apart and I cant afford it when I just got Gabby back.

I spent all afternoon thinking about what to do and in the end there is only one way things like this will get settled and as much as I hate to do this i have to give the $50000 to mum instead of getting Casey are really good lawyer. I wish I could just let my mum face the music and let her pay her way out of things, but If i dont do this she could seriousily die.

The worst part was telling Casey, I hated thinking he could now go to jail because we cant pay for a really good lawyer. Just like Gabby he puts on a happy face and tells me everything is fine when deep down I know its not. But Casey seems to stay positive and thinks he still might get off with a bad lawyer but I have to admit its hard not to doubt things.  
>This is what my life is, I have to make big decisions and try to keep my family safe but like always one of us kids seems to miss out on things and I can't simply bail mum out and keep Casey out of jail.<p>

**Gabby P.O.V**

Why can't Drama just blow away for a day, people say Drama just doesnt walk into your life you either have to invite, create it or associate it and in a way i kind of understand that because Drama has been part of our Family since the day I can remember and ever since than it just seems to follow us around all the time.

Like today for example, its only been one day since Brax told Casey he cant have that really good lawyer because once again our mother stuffed up. So this morning Casey went surfing with the River guys and almost drowned because he jumped of the rocks in a really bad area, Brax even reckons he did it on purpose because he's so scared of going to Jail and being convicted.  
>Right Now they are both at the hospital getting checked up and I probably wont be able to see them till tomorrow since once again I'm working tonight at Angelos.<p>

" Whats up Gabs" Heath yelled, greeting me as I enter Angelos. He's currently spending his afternoon cooling down and chilling with the River boys since Brax ins't here to tell them to get lost.  
>This only means I'm in for one annoying night filled with immature guys who can't seem to just move on.<p>

" Nothin much, Is Casey arlight?" I asked, while I walked up to their booth. There's about 6 guys all just sitting round and taking advangtage of the beer in the fridge.  
>I can already notice that Heath is getting more loose and wasted, without a doubt ill be taking him home tonight.<p>

" yeah he's fine" he just smiled before taking another sip of his drink as the other guys started laughing and mucking around, you can tell they dont really give a shit and prefer to just sit back and drink all night.  
>LIke a good sister I also made sure Heath was okay as well since he did go into the water to rescue Casey with Brax but of course he couldnt help and start rambling on about himself.<p>

" hey Gabs, you still working tonight right?" Liam asked coming over to me while I stood in front of the River Boys. I can already see how busy he is and how crowded the restaurant is, it doesnt help that both Brax and Casey arent working tonight.

" Yeah I am" I smiled, reassuring him i will be here to help out tonight when it gets even more crowded. Its funny I never imagined my brother running an legit Resturant, he has always done illegal things but now he seems to be going down the other road and doing things the proper way, but like always Heath seems to take advantage of Brax and now thinks this is a clubhosue for the River boys.

" oh by the way Gabby, this was dropped of to you before" Liam added, handing me a envelope before walking to serve some customers. Holding the Letter in my hands and looking down at it I can already feel chills running up my spine and my head telling me to throw it out and not to open it because i can already tell things are just going to become worse.

But since I am a Braxton and we were taught to fight our fears and to be strong, so very slowly I open the envelope and without opening all of it I can already see the familar Text type that makes me cringe, but then my heart dropped when I read the words.

**_You look so dam good these Days I can't stop Watching you!_**

My whole attitude and face dropped reading words that literally made me feel weak, I just kept repeating them and reading them over and over hoping somehow they would change, I literally entered my own world trying to figure out what to do.

**Heath P.O.V**

Like every afternoon we are spending our afternoon at Angelos drinking away. Gabby had just arrived to start working since Casey and Brax are at home resting, and everything was going alright until Liam came over and gave something to Gabby. At first I thought it was her pay but as I watched her open it I saw her whole mood change and her face literally like dropped.

" Gabby... Gabby... Gabby " I kept repeating, trying to get her attention but she doesnt even flinch, she just keeps staring down at this letter. Straight away I wonder what is so dam important and why she has entered her own little world, but as I kept repeating her name and no change thats when I start to get worried.  
>Whatever the letter she is reading its defiently scaring her and has shaken her up. Straight away I think about all these weird things that have been happening since Gabby arrived back, for example the guy outside her bedroom window which turned out not to be Hammer, or the other letter she revieved a few months ago while working here.<p>

" Gabby" I said again, this time finally getting her to look up at me, but looking into her eyes all I see is blankness and we just look at each other until one of the guys makes a comment about her getting a love letter from Hammer making everyone laugh at the table except for me knowing there is something way more deeper going on.

Seeing she's still not really with it and just looks stunned, I quickly snatch the letter from her, knowing I need to know whats gotten her so afraid.  
>Confusion came over me as I read the only 12 words on the page.<p>

**_You look so dam good these Days I can't stop Watching you!_**

" Hey!" she yelled angrily, quickly snatching the letter back before I could even comprehend the words and figure out what they actutally mean.

" who sent you that?" I asked, looking puzzled seeing I have no idea if its a bad letter or a good letter. She quickly just folded the letter, glaring me down as she tried to hide her emotions. Im troubled by what I just saw and Im afraid there is something really wrong going on here. She just looked down at the ground before glancing back up.

" I have to go... ill be back for my shift" she said really fast and before I even had the chance to stop her she rapidly walked out of the restaurant, leaving me more confused and worried than I have ever been. There is something going on with her and I have no idea what it is and how to help her.

**Gabby P.O.V**

I have no idea where I'm going or what I'm going to do. Once again my whole body is weak and my face is pale from afraidness. Why cant I have one day where theres nothing to worry about or having to look overe my shoulder. It doesnt help that Heath is probably now suspicous why some anominous person would leave me that kind of letter, but I guess I'm gonna have to make up a lie again which ive been doing since I've arrived home.

Running down to the beach, there was only one person I wanted to see but this one person hasnt been answering his phone.  
>I know Hammer has been going through a really hard time at the moment with losing his cousin and I wish I could be there for him but like every man does he tends to push me away when he's sad or emotional.<br>However I still quickly get out my phone knowing I need to call him again, I dont care if I use up all his voicemessage inbox I just need to hear his voice and know he's okay.

**_Hey Hammer Its me again, _**  
><strong><em>I know Im annoying I just need to know your Okay, even if you send me a one worded message just telling me you fine. <em>**  
><strong><em>I miss you and I know your upset about your cousin, but Im here if you need to talk. <em>**  
><strong><em>Alright just call me when you get this. <em>**  
><strong><em>I love you.<em>**

I go for a walk along the beach hoping to clear my head before my shift starts. I have no idea what Im going to do about Heath im just hoping he backs of and listens to me when i tell him I'm fine. But as Im walking back to the restaurant I see the guys leaving and decide to wait until they have moved towards the beach before entering Angelos for my shift.

It was busy during the night, but thankfully Liam and I handled it pretty dam well seeing half the staff werent there.  
>Only half an hour before my shift finishes I hear my phone buzz and realise Hammer has finally decided to text me back.<p>

**_Hey, sorry I havent answered your calls Ive just been tired up with things, _**  
><strong><em>Can you meet me in our usual spot after work so we can talk. <em>**  
><strong><em>Love You!<em>**

Even though I didnt like hearing the words_Can we talk, _a smile still appeared on my face knowing Im going to be able to see Hammer in less than an Hour.

For some reason walking around Summer Bay at night time doesnt really scare me, even though I have only lived here for a while I already feel safe and comfortable walking home, well that is until I think about that creep and start freaking myself out, but luckily before I know it I spot Hammer Leaning agaisnt a railing waiting for me. Straight away I can't help but start running up towards him and wrapping my arms around him.

" Ive been so worried about you" I whispered, holding him tightly as he begins to hug me back. Just feeling his flesh against mine finally convinces me that he's alright and is finally back.

" Im okay, I've just been busy... but sorry I havent contacted you" He whispered back, not feeling the need to seperate from each other so quickly. I hated not being able to talk to him or know he's safe from everything thats happening.

" thats okay I know its been a hard time for you" I replied, smiling sincerely as I step back. Straight away i can see the exhaustion and sadness in his face, but like always he puts on a brave face knowing Ill only worry about him for the rest of the night.

" Come on I'll walk you home" He said, as we begin to walk along the grass looking over the dark beach as we start walking home. I wanted to tell him about what has happened but right now I think he needs me more and for once I need to look after him and care about him instead of worrying about myself.

We talked about where hes been these last couple of days and how he went to his cousins Funeral, I wanted to go but I knew there is no way Brax would let me head over to Queensland just for a funeral espically if he knew Hammer was going as well.  
>I listened and comforted him as he explained how sad he his about losing her, I hated seeing him like this and I wish i could do something to ease his pain but instead all I can do is listen and be here for him.<p>

" so whats been happening here?" He asked after we talked for about 30 mins, I didnt really know if I should tell him or just hold up for a little longer and let him grieve. So knowing this is the best idea at this possible time I just stay quiet hoping this might change the subject.

" Gabby, Whats happened?" He asked again, okay so I'm guessing me trying to stay quiet didnt really work and like always he can see through me and my cover up, sometimes I wish he didnt really know me as well as he does because I can never lie to him anymore.

" Some guy delivered this to the restaurant" I said, finally deciding to tell him the truth as I passed the envelope to him. I didnt want too but I know he wont give up until I do.  
>I just watched him open it and waited for the anger and frustration to come over him knowing this guy is getting creepier and creepier.<p>

" fuck" he mumbled reading over and over the same letters that give me the creeps. I have no idea what we are going to do, but I hate how Hammer feels after realizing this guy hasnt given up yet. He was angry like he always is and I hated knowing he wont sleep again tonight because of this.

" But hey doesnt matter right now, we can figure something out later" I said, quickly grabbing the note from him. I dont want him to have this on his shoulders while also dealing with his cousins death.  
>It seems this freak is not going to leave anytime soon so one more week without bringing him up wont hurt anyone.<br>Of course he argued like crazy and wanted to work out a new plan, but after talking about it for a while I managed to calm him down a little bit but of course he was still panicking about this whole letter and the fact he's still hanging around.

" I went to see Jake the other day, he's worried as well" He finally admitted as we continued walking home. He doesnt really like to mention Jake as much knowing there' so much tension between our families and he knows my brothers are the reason his brother is in jail, so Im very surprised to hear him admit this and realize this is becoming more and more serious by the minute.

" He has no idea how he's out. Its like one minute he was there and the next he's completely vanished" He continued on explaining what Jake found out from the inside after talking to other inmates. This is the moment things really start to hit hard and Im becoming more aware that this isnt just some silly little game anymore and my life is becoming more undone than ever.

" What does that mean?" I asked, not really sure exactly where to go from here. If Jake can't find out anything than this goes way beyond my time in the city and in that stupid place my parents locked me up in.

" I dont know, but Im going to find out" He answered, Of course telling me not to worry and that he'll handle things. I really am begining to think we are way out of our depth seeing how quickly things have esculated, but of course Hammer is the type not to give up and he hates being played so no doubt he's going to work on this even if I say not to.

He continued talking and he continued explaining things as we got closer to home, I made sure he was aware that Heath saw the letter before and realized something is going on, but I'm hoping he somehow just forgets about it and doesnt annoy me to tell him whats going on because if anyone had seen that letter they defienntly would ahve thought it was creepy.

Its just when we are about 10 minutes away from Home that I see a massive bunch of guys up ahead of us hanging near the beach carpark. Straight away from the loud yelling and immature behaviour I realize who it is.

" come on lets go the other way" I said trying to turn Hammer around and head in the other direction, He saw them to and knew it was the best and safest Idea, but just as we turn round we hear them yelling out to us and we become aware that its to late and that they've already spotted us.

Looking back I see about 10 drunk guys storming towards us as there voices and yelling become louder.

" WELL WELL IF IT ISNT GABBY AND HER LOVER HAMMER" one of the guys yelled as the others laugh, knowing if we run they will just chase us so the only option is to face them.

When they are only meters away I see that its the River boys that were hanging with Heath at Angelos and of course my two drunk older brothers.

" why arent you at home?" Brax slurred, trying to ask me a question but he's obviosuly to drunk to sound like the sensible big brother. Its funny i havent see Brax drunk in so long and the fact that he's been punishing me all week for getting drunk, but here he is doing the same thing.

" Just finished work,heading home now" I answered coldly, making sure Hammer is behind me after seeing the disgraced looks on the guys faces and how they are ready to pounce at any second.

" Didnt I tell you not to hang out with him" Brax spat looking angrily at Hammer and I, of course he cant wait to start yelling seeing how he's been wanting to yell at me for so long and start blaming me for everrything that has happened, so he's his chance and he loves to show of in front of his friends.

" I didnt want to walk home by myself and seeing how both of my brothers are drunk he's the safest option" I answered staying calm and collect even though the guys are interrigating me and treating me like Im the bad guy in all of this. Im still surprised that Hammer hasnt said anything yet, instead he just continues standing behind me glaring at them all.

" your never scared Gabby, what has it got something to do with that creepy letter you got today?" Heath said frm behind Brax. Crap I thought he might be as drunk as Brax and had forgotten about the letter, but I guess not. As soon as I heard him say this, i could feel Hammer tense up from behind me as I stood speechless.

" What creey letter?" Brax asked, even though he probably wont have any idea what he said tomorrow, but I guess the only person I have to convince is Heath and i can tell its going to be hard seeing how he looks completely sober and not that happy.

" it was nothing, just someone playing a joke on me" I answered, making sure my face shows no emotions or fear. I cant let my brothers find out about this or drag them down with me, thats why Hammer and I can only know what's really going on.

" It was a Pretty sick joke" Heath argued back, referring to it being creepy. Brax and the other guys just stood their drunk not knowing what was going on and what we were talking about.

" I'm fine" I just said not knowing what else to say because I know im not going to last very long before the fear starts to show.

" what about you, do you have any idea about this letter my sister got today?" Heath asked, glaring behind me and towards Hammer who's still quiet. I can tell this is Heath basically accusing Hammer of being Creepy and sending me letters.

" Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about" Hammer just replied, just like me keeping our answers short and emotionless as he kept wanting answers we simply dont have. Of course Brax started getting annoyed seeing how he has no idea what we are talking about and wants to know what this letter is, but I knew he wouldnt remember a word of this tomorrow.

" If you dont mind I would like to go home now" I said, taking Hammer's hand and walking away from the guys before they could even object to letting me leave. Both Hammer and I were shocked to see how they didnt even try to start a fight with him seeing how they had more people and more advantage. I guess they knew it would only cause my violence in the bay if they did.  
>Just like he promised Hammer walked me home and made sure I was safe before he left and went home. Once again he's of tomorrow to do something that he doesnt want me to worry about, but not knowing just makes me more worried than before.<p>

**_Another Boring chapter that is just based around actual storylines that have happened. Next Chapter will be more about Drama:)_**


	14. Character witness

**Casey P.O.V**

Seeing how my court case is tomorrw my brother wants to support me in the best way they can, which means Party Time.  
>It started out just chilling out on the beach with some friends and the guys having a bonfire and catching up on probably my last night on freedom.<p>

" Gabs, Can't believe Brax let you come after what happened last week" I yelled as we all spot Gabby coming towards us. Shes been grounded for the last week or so after coming home drunk with Heath, Haha trust that he's the one that just happened to be with her when she decided to get wasted.

" What he doesnt know won't hurt him" she joked, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before greeting the others that are sorrunding this area. Since she's gotten back she's become really popular within the guys even though she's friends with the enemy.  
>Im currently sitting with this random girl while Ruby and Xavior are sitting at the table behind us, Ruby and I arent talking at the moment seeing how I broke up with her because I dont want her to be dating a guy thats going to be in Jail probably by tomorrow night, but I still cant help feel a tad jealous seeing her flirting with Xavior right in front of me.<p>

Like always Gabby begins talking to people while moving round the party enjoying her time back in Sydney. Im trying to stay busy keeping my eye on Gabby making sure I dont make the same mistake as Heath, but I can't help get distracted by Ruby and Xavior flirting together at the table, just like every guy when I get Jealous seeing another guy talk to my Ex I try to make it even by flirting with the random Blonde sitting next to me at the bonfire.

**Ruby P.O.V**

We havent even been broken up for longer than a week and he's already flirting with another girl right in front of me.  
>I promised I would stand by him but he was convinced breaking up was the best Idea and now I know why, he just wants to start hanging out with other girls.<p>

" Hey Gabby" I smiled after seeing her walk past the table. Ive gotten to know her really well and she's so different to her brothers and we get along so well now.

" Hey, How are you?" She asked, smiling while joining us at the table. Of course Xavior just stares at her not knowing what to say to her seeing how they dont really know each other and he had a go at her the other day.

" Im alright" I replied, as the sadness and jealousy starts coming over me knowing Casey is just over there flirting with another girl after breaking up with me. I try to not look over but I can't help but see how fast he's moving on with her and flirting like we never existed.

" I see my brother is being a dick again" she commented, looking towards Casey just like I am. I guess I am not the only one seeing how stupid he's being and how upset his actions are making me.  
>Just like Xavior Gabby sits and we begin talking about Casey, I notice they dont talk at all and just continue to glance at each other every now and then.<p>

**Gabby P.O.V**

Just like my other brothers Casey turns his jealousy into rage and instead of just being upset he has to get even by flirting with another girl right in front of Ruby.

She only last another hour of his actions before we turn round and see him now making out with this random chick.  
>Straight away I see the tears well up in Ruby's eyes before she gets up and storms away from the party. Far out guys just dont care about their actions and how much they hurt people, because even when she left the party Casey still had the hide of coming over and blaming Xavior for making Ruby upset even though it was him.<p>

" your an idiot Casey" I yelled, after seeing Ruby leave the party with Xavior following her. I can't believe he could be so dumb and not realise its him that caused her sadness.

" What she's the one who has been flirting with Xavior all night" he yelled back, obviously thinking Ruby is to blame for this when its actually him.I just wanted to slap him and try to get it into his head that Kissing another girl right in front of Ruby isnt a good idea and she's not going to forgive him easily.

" Are you that dumb, all night we have been talking about you" I said, getting more and more frustrated seeing how he couldnt notice the damage he was doing but as soon as I explain it to him I start to see him realize what he's done and how much he's hurt Ruby.  
>Not even saying anything he just runs after her knowing he probably wants to make things right, he never wanted to break up he just knows its best for her at the moment seeing how he dosent know the outcome of his future.<p>

Its only 2 hours later and I finally make it back to my house, the party eventually moved from the Bonfire area but I decided to walk back by myself, seeing how Casey has gone to find Ruby and Stu has left with Sasha.  
>But by the time I arrived back home, I see that the party has just gotten bigger and has decided to take place at our house, of course Heath has got something to do with it seeing how Brax is with Casey's new lawyer.<p>

" Hey gabs come to join, we are supporting Casey by throwing a mad party" Heath cheered, obviously wasted while holding a bottle of beer.  
>Casey and Ruby who must be back together are standing next to me not looking very impressed at all.<br>Out of everyone it just has to be Heath who takes advantage of Casey's courtcase to hold a very big party.

" Brax is going to kill you" I mumbled knowing straight away that Brax is going to freak when he arrives home to see the house and outside filled with people, not to mention the loud music blasting through the street, Im surprised the cops havent even been called yet to come and close the party down.  
>But I guess I speak to soon because within seconds the cops are pulling up on the side, straight away Casey and Ruby run to make sure Charlie doesnt see them leaving Heath and I to deal with them.<br>I think we spend nearly 10 minutes trying to get them away and making sure they dont shut the party down, Im guessing Gena and John must have called them.

" How about we turn the music down so the palmers dont hear it" I suggested, trying to stop them from going up to the house. I might not be thrilled about this party but I dont want them shutting it down and getting us in trouble, plus its my brothers last night here and he seemed to have disappeared and enjoying it.

" we're not here to compromise Gabby" Charlie spat back, looking very annoyed and pissed of. She doesnt even listen to us she just starts walking towards the house. Charlie is still not a fan of me, so seeing that Heath and I are trying to stop her from coming up into our house of cause she's going to go ahead wanting to show us who's got the authority.  
>She and her partner storm past us and begin walking up the driveway but luckily Brax turns up jsut in time before she heads inside.<p>

Seeing how the cops are determined to shut the party down and kick everyone out, some of the River boys are getting annoyed and start arching up to them.

" hey, hey , hey we dont want any trouble here" Brax said calmly, stepping in before anything could get out of hand. Straight away it makes me look bad seeing how Im the only underage person here at the moment, Casey and Ruby have disappeared, Stu and Sasha are making out in the car while Xavior has gone home, so of course me standing beside Heath and his friends makes me look like I was involved.  
>But it doesnt matter if Brax is here or if Charlie like loves him, either way the party gets shut down and everyone gets kicked out onto the street.<br>After Brax manages to get rid of the cops he just turns and glares at Heath and I, knowing one of us is the mastermind behind this massive party.

" hey dont look at me" I said before walking into the house, I couldnt help but get all defensive knowing Brax was probably thinking this is my fault and I had organised this party.  
>Leaving Heath to get yelled out, I just went into my room knowing I needed a goodnight sleep for tomorrow where I have to go and support my brother while tryng to stay away from Hammer.<p>

**Casey P.O.V**

So many feelings and emotions are running through my head at the moment, I'm scared, nervous, anxious, guilty, sad and of course concerned. Im worried that Im heading of to jail and this could be my last day of freedom.

The wind was blowing in my face as I walked down the footpath towards the court house, Ruby, Gabby and Heath were alreay sitting there waiting for me while Brax was walking the other way with my new Lawyer Hayley O'Connor. My heart starts beating knowing the case is about to begin.

" you ready?" Brax asked while He and Hayley joined the four of us, straight away my lawyer comes and fixes my tie knowing I have to be looking very sharp and perfect. I dont even have to answer him he can already see the nerves in my face.

" Now what do you have to remeber on the stand?" Hayley asked acting or professional. Straight away my mind wanders back to everything I've been through with her and what she's taught me to do and not to do but my mind has gone blank from all my nerves.

" Um dont get flustered, speak calmly and slowly" I answered while putting on my suit jacket. I just want this to be over, but in a way I want this to last so I can spend all my time trying to convince the judge how much I regret this decision.

" Good, alright lets go" Hayley said, trying to guide us inside. But right away I notice there's someone not here and looking around I see its my mother thats absent.  
>I asked Brax but he just answers with what I was expecting, my mother hasnt even bothered to turn up to my court case, this could be the last time I spend being free and my mother doesnt give a rats ass about supporting me. No wonder why Gabby doesnt like her and doesnt even bother to see her, Im starting to see that she only comes to see us when she needs something.<br>But that doesnt seem to be the worst thing right now, because as I take one more glance out into the street thinking it might help I just had to see Hammer and a few of his guys walking up to the court case, not only am i about to be charged Im gonna have to face them.

The court room was crowded with lawyers, law students, cops and general people coming to see this case. Just being seperated from my family makes me get nervous and seeing the judge reminds me something of tv which straight makes me feel even worse.

I was sitting by side Hayley in front of the railing while everyone else was sitting behind watching, the literally becomes silent as the Judge walks in and the case begins.  
>We sit andd listen to both lawyers as they fight for their sides and explain the evidence they have agaisnt me. Of course Charlie was the first one called up to the stand to give evidence and straight away I knew this must be hard for Ruby and Brax seeing how she's helping the other lawyer put me away in jail.<br>It didnt help that Hayley asked Charlie to admit that she was involved with Brax hoping to make people doubt her credibility, I just hated the fact we had to use Brax and his love for her to do so.

I think we literally sat there for over half an hour as Charlie was questioned by both sides, I managed to glance back a couple of times towards my family giving me some comfort but than I just had to see Hammer and his guys sitting on the other side. I dont even know why he's here, its like he's rubbing this is in my face and loving the fact I'm going to jail.

" No more questions" Hayley said, ending her questions for charlie on a high, she has just managed to put Charlies credibitiy on a low and it seems to be looking good for me at this stage,

" would anyone like to add anything else?" the judge asked as Charlie was removed from the stand and Hayley went back to the desk. To all our knowledge Charlie was the only one being questioned but I was surprised to see Hayley stand up again.

" Your honor the defense would like to call up a character witness" Hayley said making me turn round towards Brax wondering what she's going on about, but even he and Heath looked confused as well because Hayley Never mentioned anything about a character witness.

" your honor, this is the first time we've heard about a character witness" the prosecuter said, as he stood up looking shocked and put off just like everyone else in the room is. Im guessing this is one of Hayley's little tricks to get me off or a reduced sentence. Looking up at the judge I can see he's thinking about what to do.

" both of you up to the stand" he said, taking his glasses of as Hayley and the prosecutor walked up the stand needing to talk to the judge privately. This allowed me to turn round and behind me sat my family looking confused and puzzled about whats going on. However it didnt take long before they are coming back towards us, seeing how the prosecuter sits back down and hayley stays standing obviously she's won this battle.

" your honor the defense would like to call up Gabby Braxton as a character witness" she said again, shock and stunness coming over me as I look back and see pure horror in my siblings faces. Gabby looks petrified as she doesnt really know whats happening.

**Gabby P.O.V**

Horror came over me when i hear my name being called out as a character witness, this is literally the first time I've heard about me going up in the stand and being a character witness for my brother.

" brax I dont want to go up" I whispered to Brax beside me who's looking just as angry and shocked as I am but he's not the only one, as I glance back Hammer isnt looking impressed either. Brax leans forward trying to talk to Hayley and get an explanation as everyone else starts mumbling and whispering amongst each other.

" Order everybody" the judge yelled, slamming his liitle hammer trying to make everyone shut up. I have no idea what the hell is going on and what Hayley is playing but I'm not going up there because I already know what's going to happen.

" i'll allow it" the judge said, making my heart drop knowing there's no way Im getting out of this now. Straight away I start panicking just wanting to leave this room while everyone is looking at me.

**Brax P.O.V**

" Im not going up" Gabby whispered to me and Heath as she is sitting there panicking and desperate to leave this courtroom. I had no idea this was going to happen seeing Hayley never mentioned anything about Gabby being a witness and seeing the worry on Gabby's face I can tell she's scared and concerned.  
>More panic comes over her as the judge orders her up and even gets the cops to come and get her, I wanted to stop this seeing Gabby shouldnt have to do this but the judge isnt backing down.<p>

" Come on, you can't make her go up, she's got nothing to do with this" I heard someone yell angrily from behind me. All of us turned round and were surprised to see Hammer standing up and is the one defending her and trying to stop this from Happening.

" sit down young boy" the judge just yells back, ordering Hammer to sit down. My confusion comes over me while looking at Hammer and wondering why he's go eager not to let the Lawyer question Gabby. He didb't change the Judges mind because within seconds he's getting two cops to come and get her. However I did notice as the cops came to escort her she and Hammer looked at each other in worry and concern and I even noticed that Hammer whispered the words 'Im sorry" to her.

Looking beside me I can see Heath is just confused as I am, and even when I look back towards charlie she has no idea what's going on as well, but of course I had to quickly glance at Hammer to see if I could figure out why he's so into defending Gabby and standing up to her.

" trust me, your gonna regret pulling her up to the stand" Hammer said softly to me, not sounding very impressed at all. All of us just look at him confused not knowing if he's threatening us because he knows Gabby will probably protect Casey or if he's generally concerned about throwing her in the deep end and not wanting her part of this war.  
>Charlie and I eyes connect and straight away i can see her wondering the same question, they are hiding something i just dont know what.<p>

**Gabby P.O.V**

Stares! Thats all I noticed as I sat in the stand facing all the people. I have no idea why they want me up here, but looking at Hayley I can tell she has some wicked scheme planned and I guess Hammer realized this as well because I just see complete worry in his eyes.

_(Questioning between Hayley and Gabby.) _

**Hayley:** So your the youngest of the Braxton Family, correct?

**Me:** Yes

**Hayley:** Are you close with your brothers Gabby?

**Me:** Yeah I am, they basically raised me.  
><em>( I relplied, nerves coming through my tone as I look towards my brother) <em>

**Hayley:** Now you've just moved in with your brothers, Havent you? How long have you been living with them?

**Me:** A few months or so  
><em>( I answered, I honestly have no idea how this is revelant to the case or why she even wants to know these things)<em>

**Hayley:** Why so late?, your brothers have been living in the bay for nearly a year but you only came a few months ago, why's that?  
><em>( she asked, as soon as I heard her question i dropped my head. I have no idea how to answer or even what to say because only my brothers know the real reason I left.)<em>

**Me:** I was at a Teens Rehab for nearly two years  
><em>( I answered, hoping no one noticed the tears forming in my eyes. Looking over at my brothers they noticed how much i hated answering this question and letting everyone know I was in rehab. I even saw Ruby glance at Charlie looking very surprised to hear this)<em>

" your honor I dont see how this is revelant to this case" The prosecuter said, while he stood up and interrupted her questions. I do have to agree with him I have no idea how this is going to help casey in any way.

" Please hurry up and get to the point Miss O'connor" the judge said, giving Hayley one more chance to hurry this along and make her case otherwise she has to stand down.

**Hayley**: so Gabby is it correct that your good friends with the guy who owned the club house that was burnt down?

**Me:** Yes I am

**Hayley:** And his name is Hammer PIrovic right?

**Me:** Yes

**Hayley :** Now isn't this the same guy who's been terrarizing your brothers for over a year now?  
>(<em>She asked, hearing her question I already know where this is heading and either way I'm going to be hurting one of the people I love. So I just sit there for a few seconds looking at Hammer and My brothers trying to figure out what to say, but I know I can't lie)<em>

**Me:** Yes

**Hayley:** Did your brothers warn you to stay away from him? tell you his not good news?

**Me:** Yes they did, but Hammer and I have been friends for years. Its not like we have just met or something  
><em>( I said, trying to argue her question and show that its not like Hammer be-friended me just to get close to them and take advantage of me)<em>

**Hayley:** but you still kept seeing him even though you knew it was putting a strain on your brothers and making them concerned for your safety.

**Me:** its not like that, i know for a fact Hammer wouldnt hurt me so I wasn't in danger, Im not in Danger  
><em>( I said, bloody hell it seems like I have to keep repeating the same thing over and over again but no one seems to believe me that Hammer isnt going to hurt me)<em>

**Hayley:** you say Hammer wouldnt hurt you... but isnt bashing your brothers, trying to run them over with a car in some way hurting you?

**Me:** Of course it hurts me to see my brothers get hurt, I love them more than anyone in this world but I have no idea whats going on between those two groups. When Hammer and I hang out we never talk about it and my brothers never talk about it.

**Hayley**:How long have you known Hammer for?

**Me:** since I was seven

**Hayley:** and you have been best friends the entire time?

**Me:** No we did our own thing for a while, but that was like 3 years ago and since than we have been friends... im sorry I still dont get how this is revelant to the case.  
><em>( I said, sounding a little bit unsure where this is all going, but the grin on Hayleys face I can tell its not going to be good) <em>

**Hayley:** How close are you and Hammer?  
><em>( she asked, totally ignoring what I said about this being revelant. She had an agenda and she wasnt backing down anytime soon) <em>

**Me:** I told you we're best friends  
><em>( i was getting over all these questions because they keep sounding the same and it wasnt going anywhere)<em>

**Hayley:** you must be pretty close best friends if your willing to put your brothers through all that pain and worry just to hang out with him. You knew your brothers would do anything to protect you but you still decided to put this Hammer guy first. So are you guys more than best friends?  
>(<em>She asked, but I just stayed silent and glanced at Hammer not wanting to answer her question) <em>

**Hayley:** Gabby are you and Hammer in a sexual relationship or have you been in one?  
><em>( she repeated, sounding fustrated that I wasn't answering her.) <em>

" Your Honor Im not comfortable answering these questions" I said, looking beside me towards the judge hoping he sees how ridiculous and pointless these questions are

" answer the question Miss Braxton" he just replied sternly, the way he was looking at me I can tell he's not going to stop Hayley from asking these questions that are very personal and pointless. So i just turned back round facing the stares from everyone getting more and more nervous.

**Me:** Yes we've been in a sexual relationship before but that was ages ago.  
><em>( I replied looking at Hammer who could see how bad this is and how embarassing it is to answer these questions espicially when my brothers are staring at me. I could see how bad this and I hated how Hayley was making this sound.)<em>

**Me:** Im sorry for everything that has happened, I truly am ...but Hammer has been there for me when no one else was, he has stood by me and has helped me through so much. I know people arent happy about Hammer and I's friendship but Hammer saved my life and I couldn't just drop him because I came to the bay.  
><em>( I said needing to explain how much I owe Hammer for saving me and being there for me, not to mention making me Happy all this time) <em>

**Hayley:** What do you mean he saved your life?  
><em>( she asked, as soon as I heard this my heart dropped as I glanced at Hammer not knowing what to say this is a path I dont want to go down) <em>

**Me:** Im sorry?  
><em>( i asked, trying to pretend like I wasn't aware that actually came out of my mouth. Far out I should think about what I say)<em>

**Hayley:** you said Hammer saved you life, I want to know how?  
><em>( she repeated sounding frustrated and in knowledge that Im trying to step around this. But I still couldnt get myself to speak and just sat there, knowing everyone can probably see my tears)<em>

**Hayley:** Gabby I want to know how Hammer saved your life?  
><em>( she repeated again now not just asking but demanding for me to answer. Looking at my brothers I can see they are confused as to why Im not answering)<em>

" your honor, this isnt relevant to the case she shouldnt have to answer this" I heard Hammer scream out, looking towards him I see that he's standing up demanding the judge to stop this interigation towards me. I see my brothers looking back at him then back towards me wondering why Hammer is so keen to stop this questioning, even Charlie is confused too see Hammer being so caring and standing up for me.

" young man sit down or I will send you out" the judge just yelled back, telling hammer to shut up otherwise he's out.

" please your honor dont make me answer this" I asked once more with tears in my eyes hoping the judge can see how painful this question is for me. Hammer knows what i've been through and he knows what this is going to do to me.

" answer the question Miss Braxton" he replied once again, just like Hayley sounding very Angry and frustrated that im trying to get out of this.

**Hayley:** Now im not going to ask you again Gabby,How did Hammer save you life ?  
>(<em>she yelled, storming towards me not putting up with anymore of my stalling. She basically is screaming at me to answer her question and tell her the thing she want's to know. <em>  
><em>In the end I just couldnt handle it anymore. )<em>

**Me:** BECAUSE I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF OKAY... I GOT A BLADE AND I SLICED MY WRIST MULTIPLE TIMES WANTING TO DIE.  
><em>( I screamed, losing my cool as I quickly burst into tears and started crying. Just remembering that night still makes me have nightmares) <em>

**Me:** Hammer figured out what i was planning on doing and found me just in time .If He didnt rush me to hospital i would be dead.  
><em>( I continued to cry, but instead of screaming I just cried and cried as memories continued to roll through my mind, I didnt even have the courage to look up at anyone instead I just looked at the judge.) <em>

" can I please get down now? I dont want to answer any more questions" I asked him with pleading eyes. I can tell he sees Im completely crushed and sad having to answer her and tell one of my deepest darkest secrets. He didnt even have to answer, he just nodded aftering seeing how upset I am.  
>Straight away I quickly get out of the stand and storm towards the back door while trying to wipe my tears away not wanting to look up at anyone I just wanted to escape this place and leave.<p>

The wind brushes across my face as I run out into the fresh air with tears running down my face, I wanted to leave, I just wanted to run away and never come back. My brothers had no idea about my attempted suicide now everyone knows and worse they found out in probably the worst way possible.

" Gabby wait" I heard Hammer yell from behind me as he comes running up, as soon as I turned round he was already in front of me waiting to comfort me. Straight away he pulls me into a hug wrapping his arms around me and allowing a place for me to finally break down. My worst secret was out and I didnt care that i was crying like a baby.

" Its okay... Im so sorry I had no idea that was going to happen" he whispered, holding me close as my tears fall. I didnt want to let him go and just like all those years ago I felt comfort and I felt like I belonged.

**Brax P.O.V**

Gabby was stalling we could all see that, for once I wasnt aware that Hayley was going to call up and just looking at the tears coming from Gabby's eyes I can tell she's hiding something and doesnt want to answer her question.

" your honour, this isn't relevant to the case she shouldn't have to answer this" I heard Hammer scream making us all look back to see him standing up and demanding the judge to stop making Gabby answer these questions. It was weird, because it wasnt the Hammer we are used to seeing and I dont know if he's doing it because he's trying to protect himself or Gabby.

" young man please sit down or i'll send you out" The judge yelled at Hammer making him sit back down, I dont know if I was seeing things but I swear I saw sadness in his eyes and concern for Gabby.  
>Casey and Heath were as shocked as I was, but as we glanced back towards Gabby she's on the verge of crying and we all knew something seriously is wrong.<p>

" please your honor dont make me answer this" She asked the judge quietly trying to find another way out of answering Hayley, but it doesnt even look like the judge cares that she's about to cry he seems to be interested just as everyone else is.

" Now im not going to ask you again Gabby,How did Hammer save you life?" Hayley yelled again, seeming very angry and demanding Gabby tell everyone what she meant, but seeing the sadness on Gabby and how shes about to break I know the right thing to do would stand up and tell them to back of because I dont like seeing my little sister so upset but in another way I wanted to know the truth seeing she probably wont tell us any other way.

Her eyes made contact with us and in a way I could see her pleading for help and comfort, but seeing how no one was letting her get out of her answering she literally broke down and I hated seeing her this way.

" BECAUSE I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF OKAY... I GOT A BLADE AND I SLICED MY WRIST MULTIPLE TIMES WANTING TO DIE." she cried, tears running down her face as her body started shaking. As soon as I heard her say this, my heart literally dropped from shock and sadness but I dont know what was worse the shock or the hurt. I cant believe I was hearing this come from my own sister. I noticed that Casey and Heath both softly gasped before they both glanced at me with sadness and surprise, just to calm myself down i had to look down so no one could see my weakness.  
>Here is my sister in front of us crying hysterically after just admitting that she tried to kill herself because she didnt want to live anymore.<br>All I wanted to do was go and hug her and be there for her but instead she stormed out with Hammer following behind.  
>Literally we were all speechless, this was meant to be Casey's court case now we are finding out some horrific news about Gabby.<br>Luckily the judge noticed how shocked everyone was and how instense this mood was after that surprising confession and allowed us to have a short Recess while they worked out important information.

Not caring about anything else Heath, Casey and I literally bolted outside wanting to go after Gabby but of course Hammer had beat us to her, but she still saw us coming over and tried to walk away from all of us.

" Gabby wait" I yelled wanting to stop and speak to her, This wasnt meant to happen I never wanted to see Gabby this way.

" are you happy now, you've got all the answers you wanted" she screamed angrily, wiping the tears away as she stormed closer towards us. By this stage Charlie and Ruby were also standing with Hayley as they watch this instense conversation betweenn family.  
>She was angry and i dont blame her, but I swear I had no idea Halyey was going to do that and be espicially that demanding for answers.<p>

" why didnt you tell us?" Heath asked more calmly, stepping closer just trying to lighten things up between us, but seeing the tears coming from Gabby I can see its going to take more than that to fix things with Gabby.

" and say what? you wouldnt have come and got me out of that place, besides Mum already knew becuase I was there when they called her" she screamed back, while getting more and more upset by the minute. I honestly cant believe I just heard that my own sister tried to kill herselff because she didnt want to live this life anymore, she thought no one loved her so she tried to leave thats what I think hurts me most.

" you know if I had any idea I would have bought you home straight away" I yelled trying to show her that we had no idea how bad that place was, of course we didnt like it when we went to visit every now and then but I thought it was helping her but obviously it wasnt.  
>I Hated standing there and seeing her cry and not being able to do anything. Hammer was standing behind her watching this whole family disaster happen, but I absolutely hated thinking she trusted Hammer more than us and he was there for her when we werent.<p>

She tried to fix herself up and wipe away the tears knowing she's already showed to much emotions. I was going to say something but before we could she just began walking away,

" where are you going?" I asked watching as she kept walking away from the court house, I knew she was upset but I would rather her stay here then go somewhere I dont know.

" Im just going for a walk, Ill be back soon" she replied, not even waiting before she starts walking away again. Straight away Hammer follows and wraps his arm around her trying to comfort her. Guilt and shame came over me knowing that should be us instead of Hammer, she should trust us and come to us when she uspet but instead we've pushed her away and she trust Hammer instead.

I watched her walk away with Hammer by her side before I turned round to see everyone standing around looking shocked.

" what the hell was that?" Casey yelled turning his anger onto Hayley his lawyer. He wasnt the only one that was mad both Heath and I were furious as well knowing she basically interigated Gabby until she broke.

" I needed to show them how much her friendship was putting a strain on you guys. Its meant to help you" she explained, trying to calm Casey but he seems just to furious to settle down. I understand he's and but we all are, however if its going to help then thats a good thing.

" you didnt do that, you basically blamed everything on her... Im the one on trial, Im the one who's done wrong so dont involve Gabby" he continued, telling her what we are all thinking. The only thing Im angry at is the fact she didnt warn us or warn Gabby, she's put her on the spot and this is the consequence from it.

**Gabby P.O.V**

I needed the walk, I just needed the space to actually think and relax from what has just happened. My brothers now know one of my darkest secrets and I know they arent going to forget about it anytime soon.

" ill call you tonight okay" Hammer said as we are standing by his car, Im so grateful he's here and once again is helping me with all my Drama.

" okay... thanks again for everything. Once again you've managed to be here for me" I smiled, as I gently wrap my arms around him. I cant thank him enough for everything he's done for me over these years.

" Its fine, like I said ill always be here for you" he smiled while holding me close to him and allowing me to just lean on him. I really wish my brothers would just understand how much he does for me and see that he's not going to hurt me.  
>We just continued to hug for a little while longer before he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and allowed me to head back towards the court house.<br>Heading up there I spot my brothers and Casey's lawyer still standing around looking like they are still waiting for a verdict. I didnt want to head towards the door because I know they are going to come up to me, but I know it doesnt matter how much Im hurting at the moment Casey needs me to stand by his side.

Straight away Casey spots me and starts walking towards me leaving the little group their formed.

" I didnt think you were going to come back" He said quietly,I can see the worry on his face as he doesnt even think before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

" your my brother, Im always going to be here for you" I softly replied, squeezing him gently as I soak up his love and comfort. I hated knowing he might be leaving us today and heading into Jail for some stupid mistake he made.  
>Luckily he didnt say anything he just continued to hug me while we waited to be called back in, I knew its only going to take something really small to set me off and make me cry again since Im so vulnerable at the moment.<p>

I just stood back as Everyone began walking over to us knowing we are going to be called back in any time now. I nearly started to cry just watching everyone comfort Casey and saying their goodbyes to him, I could see the worry and concern in Casey's eyes as he tries to hide his nerves from everyone.  
>Luckily Brax and Heath didnt really have time to speak to me before we are called back inside, Instead Heath just placed his arm around me showing his more concerned and big brother side.<p>

I sat in the middle of my two brothers as the judge told us his thoughts about the case. At the start things were actually looking good seeing how Charlie handled the case, but towards the end things started to go bad. I literally thought he was going to get of, but it seems he wanted to teach Casey and us a lesson about bad behaviour not be tolertated because in the end he sentenced Casey to thirty Days in juvinile detention.  
>I was shattered, while Heath and Brax were angry. I hated thinking my brother was going to be in a place like juvi all by himself but i guess in a way it could have turned out a lot worse than that.<br>The worst part was seeing Casey get cuffed and dragged out into the police Van, he looked so bloody scared that it killed me to see him this way and deep down I knew it was my fault.

**Heath P.O.V**  
>This was worse than I expected not only is my brother now in Juvi but I also found out my sister hated herself and life so much she tried to take it.<p>

" hey, how did it go in court?" Bianca asked as she caught up to me while I was walking towards the surfclub. As soon as I got home i just needed to clear my head and straight away i knew the beach was the only placec to go.

" not good, he got 30 days" I sadly replied as so many emotions and thoughts ran through my head. I wanted to scream and yell at someone but I also wanted to let my guard down and be uspet, but seeing how Im always so tough I can't let others see my like that.

" oh thats crap, i honestly thought he would have gotten on a program, he deserves a second chance" she said, saying the same thing im thinking. He made a mistake but the judge should have given him a second chance to make things right, its not like anyone was hurt or anything.  
>But now theres nothing we can do, Brax is trying to fight the charges but we all know that's not going to work and it might back fire and making Casey stay in for longer.<p>

" yeah well he's not going to get that, Juvi is messed up just like Jail" I commented still showing no emotions as to what I truly feel.  
>Juvi and jail are basically the same, the people who end up in Juvi usually will end up in jail when they are older im just hoping Casey doesnt go down that road.<p>

" are you asking from personal experience?" She asked, wanting to know how Im aware of what Juvi is like. I wasnt sure if I should tell her or not because I actually really do like Bianca even though she would never go for someone like me.

" Casey doesnt belong there" I just replied while glancing at her. Thats all Im going to say because I dont want to push or scare her away from telling her about my past and all the shit I've done wrong because we all know we would be here for a while. Luckily she didnt ask anything else about the past and instead we started talking about other things like Darcy just to help clear my mind.

Of course Brax wasnt home when I arrived back at the house and even Gabby wasnt home which didnt surprise me. Why the hell would she want to come home to brothers that barely know her or even protect her. The guilt and memories of today still run through my head as sadness comes over me knowing Gabby didnt want to live anymore or didnt think she could come to us and talk about things.  
>I wanted to sit down and talk to her like any brother should so instead of heading out with the boys I sat on the lounge watching tv and waiting patiently for Gabby to come home where she belongs.<p>

Its about 8:30pm when Brax arrives home and surprisenly he's not alone, walking in with him was Roo our land lord which means she's here to either yell at us or kick us out of this house.  
>But just like I expected it was about the noise and how the cops had to be called the other night over the dam party we had. Straight away I knew it was Gina and John who had complained seeing they've hated us from the start.<p>

" no you heard what she said, fix it" Brax said straight after Roo had left, he literally grabbed the remote from my hands so i could listen as he went on about me fixing things with the neighbours in our street, after everything we'be been through I now have to play nice for them all but I wasn't in the mood for Braz's big brother attitude.

" isnt that what your hot shot lawyer's for? to fix our problems" I spat back, giving him some smart ass reply knowing Im already over his attitude and how he thinks he's so dam perfect all the time. I'm still angry over what that Dam Hayley did to Gabby without giving us any warning.

" at least Hayley did what she could to try and keep Casey out of Jail, which is more than I can say for you" Brax answered back sounding fustrated and annoyed that I'm complaining and angry over the way she handled things. I have no idea what is going on between those two but it sucks that Brax is sticking up for her instead of Gabby.

" well she didn't have to tear Gabby down like that in front of everyone" I just rudely said before getting up and storming away. This lawyer knew exactly what she was doing and didnt care once that she was breaking a little girls heart and confidence.  
>I wanted to go and find Gabby, but knowing her she's probably found a place where no one knows about just to get some space like me, I already know being Alone is better than being sorrounded by people who don't actually care about you and are just hanging around for the fun of things.<p>

**Gabby P.O.V**

The sun was out and it seemed like another day in Summer Bay, but the only problem is that Casey is not here to spend it with. I still havent seen my brothers since I was able to sneak in late last night without waking anyone and I was gone ealry this morning.  
>Surfing always clears my head and seeing I've got so much to think about at the moment, going for a surf seemed perfect for me.<p>

Walking down to the beach I try to keep my head down so no one can really see my face, but that only last for a minute or so because i soon spot Heath and a few friends walking the other way. Before I could even turn round and head in another direction he's already spotted me and has begun walking fast to catch up with me.  
>Luckily he had friends with him and he knows he can't say anything in front of them, but that doesnt stop him from acting all weird and protective just like he does when he's knows he has messed up. Seeing how there is no getting away, I just start walking with them hoping to avoid any questions about yesterday because deep down Im not sure how Im going to answer them.<p>

" Trying to get us kicked out are you?" I heard Heath yell out to someone in front of us, but looking up i see that its him trying to cause more trouble with Gina and John by saying something to Gina who's walking towards us.

" if you get thrown out you've only got yourself to blame" Gina rudely replied not looking intimidated or even scared by Heath's advances. I've never had a problem with her and in a way she seems like a really nice principle but as always The Braxton name makes us look bad.  
>He and his friends continue to walk closer to her and it doesnt take me long to figure out what game Heath is playing

" well if we get chucked out, who knows what will happen" Heath replied, making sure to sound tough and scary by threatening Gina. Can't this guy handle things like an adult and just talk normally? Instead he has to walk round with this massive chip on his shoulder and say stupid things like that.

" is that a threat?" Gina asked, knowing Heath is trying to scare her because she called the cops the other night. Straight away I see Heath has stuffed up and again and instead of fixing things he's only making it worse for us. So instead of standing round watching Heath fuck up our chance of staying i take a step between both Heath and Gina.

" No it wasn't a threat, was it Heath?" I said polietly to Gina before glaring towards heath, trying to cool down the tension and conversation. There is no way Im letting him ruin our chances of staying in summer Bay all because he can't keep his mouth shut.  
>I continue to glare at Heath until he realizes how imatture he sounds and is acting at the moment, like who the hell goes around threatening teachers.<p>

" Nah" Heath just said, before he sees Bianca get out of the exact car Gina just got out. His face was priceless when he saw her get out, but unlike today she wasn't smiling at him instead she just walked straight past us not saying anything.

" if you threaten me again, i'll have the police onto you guys so fast you wont know what's hit you" Gina rudely said before storming away and leaving me here to deal with Heath and his dumb ass friends who think they look much tougher and cooler by walking in gangs and groups, I swear these guys need to grow up sometimes.

" Really Heath" I said giving Heah my not so happy look, when Brax said to fix things he didnt mean threatening the neighboursbut thats how this guys deals with problems and why he gets into so much wanting to put up with his crap I just begin walking of and back towards the beach for a surf.

" hey gabby wait up" I heard heath call out from behind me while he's trying to catch up with me, I know he wasnt coming to apologise for threatening Gina so it must be about the other reason which made me start to walk faster, but of course he catches up to me.

" Wait" he yelled again, but this time walking in front of me so I couldnt go any further.

" Gabby we are gonna have to talk about what happened yesterday" he said, bringing up the worst day ever. I knew this moment was going to come I was just hoping to have some time to think about what I was going to say and how I was going to answer their questions, now i dont know how to handle this situation without going into things i shouldnt speak about.

" we will I promise" i said before trying to walk past him but this answer wasnt good enough for Heath and he continued to follow me. Look I know Heath isnt the most caring person when it comes to others but seeing how ive been his sister for so many years I know he has that other side of him and he honestly does just want to help.

" good, look Brax is working tonight how about we get pizza and just have a talk" he offered, suggesting we sit down and have a deep and meaning full conversation. I literally had to stop and think about it not knowing if this was some kind of trick or not.

" come on, you know it will be easier talking to me than to Brax" He added seeing how Im having doubt about opening up and talking to Heath. But after hearing him out and thinking about past situations I realize he's right about it being easier to talk to him because we all know Brax can come of very abrupt and angry even though he doesnt mean it.

" fine, but i want to go for a surf first" I said, finally agreeing and watching the smile on his face appear before I just walked away knowing Im gonna need some time to prepare for this intense conversation Im going to have with him. No doubt this wont be the only conversation about what happened, as soon as I stop avoiding Brax I can just tell it will be another intense conversation.

I just have to make sure that whatever happens they can't find out anything else about my time in that awful place or why i've been having to look over my shoulder for so dam long


	15. Targets

It's so different since Casey has been in Juvi, the atmosphere felt as cold as Ice and the tension between Brax and I didn't seem like it was going to ease up anytime soon.  
>I was trying to stay positive and count the days till Casey was back home but like everyone I couldn't help but wonder what it's like in there and how he's going.<p>

Even though Heath and I managed to sit down and chat about a few things including what happened in court, I still felt bad because I couldn't let him in and tell him everything so like always I fall back into lying and keeping things from the people I love most.

"Can I help you?" I asked after opening the front door and seeing Charlie standing there with three other cops standing behind her.

"We have a warrant to search this premises" Charlie replied, holding up the warrant in front of her so I can read it. Straight away I see Brax's name and know it's got something to do with bad news. Like always Drama in our house is running high seeing how Brax is now being questioned by the cops for some arm Robbery at a service station that happened last week. He's denied his involvement in the incident but apparently the cops don't believe him and are eager to get him in Jail.

"For what?" I asked looking confused even though I know what she's referring to, but it seems I'm trying to distract them hoping Brax quickly comes out and see they are here, I hate letting people into the house without asking my brothers but seeing how they have a warrant I guess I don't have a choice.

"Brax" I yelled behind me hoping he can hear from his bedroom, I just step to the side while the cops storm into our house intruding our personal space for some stupid evidence that they're probably not going to find.  
>I have no idea why our family is always under suspicion by the cops and seem to be on their hit list. Straight away I see Brax coming out of is room to see the police already invading our space and searching for evidence in every spot free.<p>

Both Brax and I stand there looking annoyed while the cops search our home and go through our personal things.

"Does this belong to you?" One of the cops asked while coming out holding up this black and grey jacket. Brax and both l glance at it, but even now I can tell its bad news because they usually don't bring a random jumper out and ask if it's yours.

"Nah, never seen it" he answered, looking confused as I am. I might be his sister but even I can see Brax would never where one of those jumpers, however both Charlie and her associates don't look convinced.

" that's funny because it was in your room, stuffed under your bed" the cop sarcastically answered thinking she looks hell cool knowing it's probably the main evidence they have been searching for and wonderfully found it at our house, it's like these cops are determined to ruin our lives.

"It matches the jacket of the getaway diver" Charlie said, looking just as surprised as Brax and I was. Straight away hearing this we knew Brax was in trouble and something once again has seriously gone wrong in our so called dysfunctional family. I swear it feels like by the end of this month we are going to be down to only two family members, which will probably not work out so well seeing how the mature, smart member is about to be taken away in a cops car handcuffed and charged with another crime.

Following the cops and Brax outside to the police car I already notice the nosy neighbours; Gina and Xavier watching the commotion take place.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked looking just as interested and intrigued. I really wish one day not everyone would want to know our business seeing how this is probably another misunderstanding, But just in case I'm already busy dialling Heaths number and of course this new Lawyer that seems to be our personal family lawyer.

"I don't know" I slightly shrug, hopping I don't give too much away before heading back up to the house where the cops are busy raiding it. I swear to god I hope they don't find those creepy letters I have stashed in my room, which seem to give me the chills every time I read them. But I don't think they are really interested in my kind of stuff, they are more interested in finding things that could possible send Brax to jail just like Casey.

I literally sat there for about an hour just waiting for the cops to finish talking to Brax. Like always it takes about half an hour just to get onto to Heath because I'm not the best in these situations, however right now I'm the only one not in the firing arm.

"What's happening?" I asked the expensive lawyer we have gotten to hopefully get Brax on Bail. I have no idea what the evidence they have on him, but seeing how they are sure that the jacket they found in our house belongs to Brax.

" We're getting him out" he replied, walking towards the counter where he can sign some documents while Charlie and her partner death stare me from behind, It's like they're dying to bring me down as well and I'm somehow their next target.

**Brax P.O.V**

Another Crime another false accusation involving me!  
>It seems every little crime that happens around here these days somehow manages to come back and makes me the prime suspect and honestly I've getting sick of it, because it's not only making me look bad but is making my family including Gabby look like some kind of criminal.<p>

Luckily I know for a fact that I have a strong alibi so once again they're not going to take me down for something I didn't do and seeing how my Alibi involves Casey's Lawyer Hailey I can tell it's not possible for me to get charged with this.

There's no doubt I'm being set up and it's got Jakes name written all over it, I've only been out of the station for an hour or so and I've already tracked down one of the guys that was meant to be loyal to me seeing how he is or was part of the River Boys, but somehow since he's gotten out of Jail which was only recently his loyalty has flipped and now is down with Jake.  
>I wouldn't have picked him at First, but seeing how he has just gotten out of Jail and did recently come to me for some Jobs to earn extra Cash I've already worked out that he obviously became friends with Jake on the inside. I still remember the day he came to me for some cash and the look on his face when I told him I had gone legit and the only job I had to offer was Pizza Delivery for Angelo's.<p>

"Where's the fire?" I smirked as I made my way up to Hailey who is hurrying towards her car.  
>" what's the rush?" I again asked, stopping her from closing her door and allowing her to drive away. There's no doubt she's rushing or running from something, but I just don't know what. The shock on her face definitely shows she wasn't expecting to see me.<p>

"Got to get back to the city" She answered, trying to act like I hadn't startled her while making her escape.

"Did you talk to the cops?" I asked, wanting to know if my alibi is in and is helping me get off. She couldn't help but look quite annoyed but I don't understand why because it's not like I was lying or anything, there was no doubt I was having sex with Hailey at the time.

"Yeah you're girlfriend just wasted half of my day" she spat back, showing more of her annoyance. I understand she's working but come on this is quite more important seeing how it involves heading to jail for something I had no involvement in. But when I heard her say she couldn't do it and couldn't tell the cops that we were together, this just goes from bad to worse in seconds.

What the fuck! Why the hell couldn't she go through with it, we aren't lying or anything.

"I'm an officer of the court, If word get out I've been sleeping with a well-known Criminal, What do you think will happen?" She said, acting like her job is more important but I guess in her eyes it is because right now I'm learning she didn't tell the police we were together, instead she said she was at home which is complete bullshit.

In her head she did me a favour of representing Casey and that she doesn't owe me anything, including the truth. She literally has just lied to the cops all to save her own ass but I can tell there is something else, something much deeper going on but the more I kept questioning her the more she got abrupt and soon she was yelling for me to get my hands of her car and leave. Seeing how there's nothing else I can do without her losing it in public I just let her drive away. But as I turn around I see Gabby coming towards me looking just as worried.

" I can't talk right now" I yelled, not even allowing her to get close before walking the opposite way it's not like I don't want to talk, it's just this thing is getting more and more suspicious as the day goes by.

"What's happening Brax?" she asked, running to catch up with me and hopefully try to get some answers seeing how I just left the station without saying much at all. I really do want to tell her even though we haven't been on the best of terms, but some days I just want to protect her from these kind of things because honestly I don't even know what's going on and I need to find out by myself.

" right now I don't know, but I need to talk to someone so I'll see you later" I just said, once again walking away and leaving her standing there completely out of sync with what's going on. I just wish I could give her everything she's ever wanted, Seeing her these days and how she is now all I wish is I could have been there to support her through everything just like she supports us through all our messed up adventures.

I can feel something is wrong and something very suspicious is going on, but the only person I can go to just happens to be the person who's job is to send me to jail, however today I going to have to trust my relationship with her and see if she's able to help or figure what the hell is going on.

Luckily she doesn't take long and surprisingly Charlie actually believes something weird is going on within this investigation.

"So Haile Left her firm and is now representing Jake" I spat, not believing what I'm hearing right now. But somehow it is all starting to make sense, no wonder she helped us with Casey this has been a planned all along and now it's coming all together. Not only have I've been sleeping with her she's been coming in out of our house.

"Well what are you going to do?" I asked wondering how the police are going to fix this before I actually get charged for this crime, but looking at Charlie she seems stern and just as pissed off as I am.

" I'm not going to let you go down for a crime you didn't commit" She replied, I can tell she's trying so hard not to show any emotion and trying to do her job correctly, but before I had the chance to even apologise for all my immature behaviour especially with Hailey someone was knocking on the front door. Charlie didn't even turn round as I went to open the door, but I think she should have because within seconds her partner is walking in and declaring that Charlie is off the case, closing down any hope of getting of these charges.

It seems like this day has been going on forever, but there's nothing more pleasant than coming home and seeing Gabby sitting on the couch watching TV, but probably just waiting to see if I'm okay.

"Have you worked things out?" she asked, turning her attention away from the TV and towards me hoping things might have cleared up, but that's just not the case.

"I know I'm being set up, but Charlie has been taken of the case so now I need another plan" I replied, stress coming through my voice as the thoughts of this situation keep replaying in my head. I just wish one night I can come home and not have to deal with all these situations, but luckily one other Braxton was here to make things feel a little bit better.  
>Getting a drink from the fridge I go and take a seat beside Gabby, sighing from relief as I get comfortable not really caring that I'm watching some chick flick with Gabby, but before I can even get some rest someone is again knocking on the door and straight away I can tell it's the police standing there holding up another warrant.<p>

"So what is it this time?" I smirked; taking a seat back beside Gabby and acting like there invasion isn't annoying me or getting to me.

"Equipment that was stolen from a police vehicle this afternoon" the constable said handing me a new warrant. Seeing how they got rid of Charlie of the case, they have bought in a new constable, and trust me this one looks way scarier than the two females that run the station.  
>I literally have no idea why they think I would want to steal some things from a police Car, like seriously what would I do with this equipment and what would the point be to of all of this.<br>Walking closer the constable can't wait to fill me in on this apparent crime, apparently it was all the evidence from the arm robbery and the only thing that links me to this crime. Listening to this both Gabby and I can't help but Laugh at how ridiculous this all sounds, how dumb do they think I am? Why would I steal evidence than bring it all back to my place where they originally found it? Like seriously only someone really dumb and slow would do something that stupid, Gabby is half my age and she's a lot smarter.  
>However knowing If I don't allow them to invade our home I'm just going to get arrested, Gabby and I simply let them go ahead while focusing back towards the TV, it's even funnier when the Constable comes and sits down having to also watch this terrible chick Flick that's amusing Gabby, Haha I thought when she was 5 and had an obsession with Barbie was bad seeing how it was always on the TV, but this is just as bad and boring.<p>

One of the best things is getting away with lying and sneaking around which I seemed to accomplish Today. The police didn't last long seeing how they couldn't find anything, but it was when Charlie turned up later and seemed quite calm that I realised I actually got away with Stealing evidence from her car, I know people are going to be suspicious but she only told me where she stops for coffee and I did the rest, so basically it's not her fault and she had no part in it, however I do appreciate everything she's putting on the line to save my ass all because I know I won't get of any other way.

After everything that's happened, Heath finally arrives home after the drama has played out. He literally looked once at our trashed house and realised that the police have once again been here.

"What were they looking for this time?" He asked, smirking while plopping himself on the couch as he watched me clean up the mess.

"Just the usual" I sighed, stress and tiredness showing in my voice. It's now Heath decides to come home and help with this situation but he has no idea what has been going on.

"Want to give me a straight answer?" He asked, not understanding why I'm not simply opening up to him, it's just I'm not exactly letting him in, I would rather him help clean up this mess then to sit down and have a DNM. But like always Heath keeps bugging me to open up and tell him what's going on until I budge and finally let him in on all of this Drama that's happening. Hey, he might even be able to help seeing how he's got a closer friendship to all of the guys than I do these days. But just like I thought that didn't happen, actually instead Heath and I had a bizarre relationship conversation, well in heath's view it was actually his way of telling me that Charlie can't be trusted with this evidence and that I should go out and get her, I couldn't help but laugh knowing he's not the best person for relationship advice, but it wasn't really anyway.  
>Within half an hour Heath and I are both driving to this dam country side in order to talk and see Charlie, at the start I thought Heath was just being nice but now I see he's only going because Bianca is also going to be there.<p>

**Gabby P.O.V**

"Hey Sasha" I smiled, as I walked up to her standing at the water shore looking over the waves. Once again the only way I've been able to distract myself was going for surf just hoping Brax and Heath come back soon.

"Hey" Sasha mumbled back, barely having any eye contact. I can tell she's terribly upset and that probably it's got something to do with a boy. However it was the way she was refusing contact with me and barely looking up from the ground that made me suspicious, I can tell something more was going on and even though we aren't that close I needed to know.

Lightly tilting her head up towards me, it doesn't take long before the redness in her cheek begins to come noticeable.

"What happened Sasha?" I asked, worry coming over me after seeing her red cheek, something which seems so natural to me. But to her it must have been rare and seeing how I noticed it she quickly shrugs her face away and trying to hide her cheek.

The better question to be asking would be who did this? But deep down I already knew without her even having to answer.

"I have to go" she just mumbled before storming off. Just like other victims she's too afraid to speak up and even though Stu is my best friend I can tell what he's doing is wrong and that he's doing something his father is so well known for.

Beginning to search for Stu, all my other worries seemed to have faded for a while. I'm not trying to pride or anything, I just need to talk to him and show him that what he's doing is not right.  
>Like always he's hanging round up near the Diner where a lot of the other guys are, I don't even hae to say anything its like as soon as our eyes make contact he can tell something is wrong.<p>

"Please tell me that red mark on Sasha's cheek isn't from you" I sternly said, not giving him anytime to say Hello or anything. I think this whole thing has bought up memories of my previous childhood and life.  
>Like always his face tells me everything, the anger, guilt and shame he's experiencing since realizing I know about his little secret.<p>

"I'm guessing she told you" he mumbled, looking down towards the ground so I can't see his expression. Honestly I don't even know if I should believe his face and whether or not this act is all a lie. Plus hearing his first response just makes me angrier.

"No she didn't actually, she barely looked at me. But I can tell when someone is being hit" I spat back while trying to control my own little temper. This has hit hard and has bought up a lot of memories of when I saw Brax and Heath get hit by my own Dad. I know it's wrong to just accuse someone of this, but when you know they have history of short tempers and experience it's just better to get straight to the point and block out all the lies and excuses.

I can tell he's feeling outraged and angry, but even now he's probably feeling remorse for his actions. Since I was little I've always know Stu for having a short temper, too everyone he comes off as this fun, outgoing and crazy side but we are all aware people have their dark sides and I guess this is his.

"You can't tell anyone, it was a mistake. I Don't mean to do it, I just can't…" he began to spit back, Probably hoping to straighten things out and deep down I already noticed his shame but that doesn't mean he is deep down sorry for his actions.

"I just can't… control myself" he finished, while I'm standing across from him wondering how long this has been happening. Deep down I already noticed his shame but that doesn't mean he is deep down sorry for his actions, but being a good friend I just can't help but believe this is a one-time thing when I know it's not.

"You have to Stu, you know you're nothing like your father" I argued back. Knowing I can't just get angry and storm off. I want to help Stu but I also want to help Sasha and show her that violence from any guy is wrong and that its okay to stand up.

Like every River boy that doesn't wrong, Stu stood there for a while trying to convince me not to go back and tell my brother, he knows that Brax will absolutely click it if he found out that Stu was hurting Sasha whenever he felt like it.

"Okay Ill fix things, but please promise you won't tell anyone. I 'm ashamed and I need this to stay quite just like all those things that are going on between you and Hammer" he said, looking at me like he's desperate for me to keep it a secret but also telling me how much he knows about Hammer and I, and isn't afraid to tell people if I speak. So knowing I have no choice but to let Stu handle it I agree to keep things quite but hoping he figures he's shit out.

At this stage I knew I needed to be a friend and instead of trying to fix things between Stu and Sasha I help stu figure things out seeing how he is my friend more than Sasha, so we began walking along the beach talking about he's issues and anger that rises within him. He's always hated and feared he's dad knowing he's got a massive temper, it's not like it's a secret everyone around town saw him and what he was like especially when he was drunk, I just hated to think about the troubles that happened behind closed doors.  
>We spent numerous time chatting about things, while I tried to distract myself from thinking about Heath and Brax and all the shit that has been happening with our family, even though it was a serious conversation and topic I was glad not to be thinking about other things but it's like as soon as I walked through my front door everything came back to me.<p>

Like most evenings the house was dimmed showing me that no one is home yet, but I knew they should be so I began to get worried and decided to call them.

**Charlie:** Hello

**Me:** Hey, Um is my brother there?

**Charlie:** Um nah, he's in the shower. I can get him to call you back?

**Me:** Oh ok, is Heath there then?

**Charlie:** Yeah I'll just go get him

**Me**: thanks  
><em>(Stood there waiting for a while until I called hear Heath in the phone)<em>

**Heath:** Hey, Gabs. I tried calling before

**Me:** Oh sorry I was out

**Heath:** Of course you were.

**Me:** Are you coming home tonight?

**Heath:** Nah Brax and I are both staying here tonight. So you are on your own. Is that alright? If not I'll come home

**Me:** Nah its fine, Ill be ok

**Heath:** Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow

**Me:** Okay, bye then

**Heath:** Later Gabs

**Heath P.O.V**

With that I hung up, the feeling of worry starting to come over me knowing Gabby is home alone.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Bianca said from behind me while I was placing Brax's phone down. I was surprised to hear her voice not realising that I had company and they were listening to my conversation.

"Yeah of course I do, she's my little sister " I smiled, knowing her question was kind of stupid but In a way I knew she was talking about something else, something much deeper. Just by looking at her I wasn't afraid or ashamed to admit just how much I admire and love Gabby.

"You know what I mean, I've never seen you act like this unless it's with Darcy" She smiled, joining me in the dining room table. I can tell she wants to talk and seeing how Brax and Charlie are having fun in the bedroom I guess we have some time.

"Yeah well let's just say Gabby has been the centre of my heart for majority of my life and Brax's. We all got in bad back home, but no one got it worse than Gabby" I explained, dreadful memories coming up as I remember our old childhood. It seems so clear and not a day goes by when I don't think about the past, and what happened with Gabby being sent away.  
>looking at Bianca I Can see she looks interested and wants to hear more, so seeing how Im crazy about her I let myself trust her and begin telling her the story about our childhood and what happened within our family.<p>

"So seeing how my parents didn't care about Gabby, Brax and I both basically raised her while looking after Casey." I answered knowing Brax and I both really cared about our younger siblings.

"You really tried to give them everything, didn't you?" Bianca asked, but knowing it was more of an observation and comment. She's right though we did do everything for them because that's what family does.

" yeah well that's why we began the River boys" I smiled, while remembering how much the River boys is more than just a gang, we are family and we stick together. I like the fact that if anything was to happen to Brax and I, the River Boys will always Look after Casey and Gabby, they'll always be part of the family.  
>Seeing how we had more time, I went into more information about our family telling her everything from our Parents to Darcy.<p>

**Gabby P.O.V**

The night was moving on and the streets were getting darker as time went by. I hated being alone seeing how I've been alone for so long, but tonight I was just plain scared. I have already tried calling up Stu to hang out, but I guess he's with Sasha working things out. So once again this means I'm alone in this house.

I'm doing everything to distract myself from these scary thoughts, I've got the TV up, my phone in my hands and Facebook up and ready on my laptop that is sitting beside me on the couch. My original Plan was to stay up all night and not shut my eyes, however this went down the drain by midnight as the tiredness took over and I eventually fell asleep on the couch.

I was in the middle of dreaming like I usually do, having these random scenes play out in my head. I wasn't too knocked out seeing how I constantly woke up from the noise coming from the TV, I literally woke up multiple times and kept seeing the Kardashions were still playing on MTV which calmed my nerves a little bit.

In the middle of my weird Dream, out of nowhere I suddenly hear a smashing sound in the far distant which didn't fit into my Dream, the sound wasn't something that was turning my Dream into a nightmare; it was something that actually suddenly woke me up. It takes a few seconds for me to realise that I wasn't still Dreaming about being part of a cult, instead I was back to lying on the couch with the TV still playing, however I knew the TV wasn't what woke me and some distant smashing sound was.

I tense up as my heart starts beating at super speed, however I literally can't seem to move my body and instead I just look around hoping some window is opened and the wind has blown some vase over, however glancing around everything seems normal and still.

Knowing I wasn't dreaming the noise I slowing get up from the lounge, trying to hold myself up with my legs that have gone weak from scaredness.  
>"Out of all the Drama that has happened, something like this has to happen to me" I thought to myself as I begin to examine the house, trying to figure out what that noise was.<p>

It's just nothing seemed out of place, the house wasn't tidy but I could tell nothing had fallen over or been disturbed, until I walk into my bedroom and see my favourite Vase laying in pieces on the ground right in front of my window.  
>How the fuck does this happen, when my window has been shut? The air is still as and no Breeze is coming through, but here lays a random Smashed Vase.<p>

Just wanting to get out my room and not look around because I'm too afraid to find something or someone in my house, I quickly begin picking up the broken glass. I didn't even want to look up and didn't care that someone could jump out of my wardrobe behind and grab me.  
>However, as I'm picking up the last few bits I get the nerves to glance up and right then I wish I didn't. In the middle of my bed laid an envelope with my name clearly written on it. Straight away from the hand writing I can tell what it is which makes me feel sicker than afraid. How can someone enjoy freaking someone out like this?<br>I literally don't even look around, knowing this creep is to coward to stay and approach me, that's why he does all he's talking through letters and nervously I open the letter to see the very Familiar writing.

'_**Your brothers shouldn't leave someone like you alone at night' **_

I keep re-reading it hoping these words just vanish into thin air, but they don't instead things keeps coming more and more clear to me.  
>That guy broke into my house while I was sleeping and that creep is still hanging around summer bay having fun tormenting me.<p>

I need to move but I'm not able too straight away, I just keep thinking and panicking silently hoping someone might come home and make me feel safe again.  
>After getting the courage and as it really sinks in that someone has broken in, I quickly run out and grab the phone to call the only person I really trust in this situation.<p>

**Hammer:** Hello _(sounding pretty dam tired) _

**Me:** Sorry to wake you

**Hammer:** Nah its cool, is something wrong?

**Me:** He….. He….Broke in Hammer _(I started stressing and panicking as I told him)_

**Hammer:** Hang on!…. Gabby, you aren't making any sense

**Me:** Hammer, he broke into my house and left a note

**Hammer:** ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**Me:** yeah, I was asleep

**Hammer:** HANG ON…. YOU WERE INSIDE THE HOUSE AT THE TIME?

**Me:** YEAH! That's why I'm freaking out

**Hammer:** Ok, you need to tell me what happened from the start

**Me:** I fell asleep on the lounge and woke when I heard something smashing. When I went into my room I saw my Vase had dropped and there was a note on my bed.

**Hammer:** SHIT…What did the note say?

**Me:** It says _'Your brothers shouldn't leave someone like you alone at night'_

**Hammer:** HANG ON! Where are your brothers?

**Me:** They're away for the night

**Hammer:** so your home alone?

**Me:** Yeah I am.

**Hammer:** Okay….. Stay close to the front door. I'm going to come over and get you

**Me:** Okay, thanks

**Hammer:** I'll be there soon

Within 10 minutes of hanging up, I see Hammer walking up to the front door and I'm surprised he came alone.  
>We literally didn't even have to say anything, straight away he knew I just needed to be held and knew I couldn't hold my tears in any longer.<br>Burying my face into his chest, instantly I feel safe and protected with him but that doesn't take away from me crying my heart out.

" alright lets quickly check the house and then I'll take you back to my house" he said quietly, holding me close as he began to search the house making sure this creep isn't still hiding somewhere just waiting to freak me out even more.

But seeing how nothing else seemed out of place, Hammer guided me out of my empty, silent house and into his car where I finally feel a sense of safety.

"Where going to get him Gabby okay! I promise I won't stop looking until I find this creep" he said softly, lightly entwining his hand with mine which rested in my lap while we drove quietly back into Mangrove River just wishing this nightmare ends soon.


End file.
